Guide de chasse de Bobby Singer
by LadyTarene
Summary: "Mon nom est Bobby Singer. Dans vingt-quatre heures je vais perdre ma mémoire. Voici donc tout ce que vous devez savoir. Monstres, démons, anges, vampires, le Croque-mitaine sous votre lit: je l'ai vu, je l'ai chassé, je l'ai tué. C'est un guide pour la Chasse...c'est un guide de ma vie. Ma dernière volonté et mon testament." (Voir chapitre 00: Full Summary pour le résumé complet.)
1. Chapitre 00: Full Summary

_**Chapitre 00: Full Summary**_

"Mon nom est Bobby Singer. Dans vingt-quatre heures je vais perdre ma mémoire. Voici donc tout ce que vous devez savoir.

Monstres, démons, anges, vampires, le Croque-mitaine sous votre lit: je l'ai vu, je l'ai chassé, je l'ai tué. Je ne suis pas le seul Chasseur sur Terre, mais nous ne sommes pas aussi nombreux qu'autrefois. Pas aussi nombreux que nous devrions l'être. J'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais au sujet de chaque foutue créature marchante, rampante ou volante, et je ne vais pas laisser tout ce savoir devenir inutile. Je ne partirai pas sans combattre. Je refuse de voir tout ce que j'ai appris partir en fumée. Voilà ce que vous tenez entre vos mains: tout ce que je sais. Tout ce qui pourrait utile à Sam, Dean et tous les Chasseurs qui viendront après moi.

C'est un guide pour la Chasse...c'est un guide de ma vie. Ma dernière volonté et mon testament. Bande d'ijits. *"

Ceci est une traduction en français du livre 'Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting' de David Reed. Je ne l'ai donc pas écrit, je ne fais que le traduire en français, parce que ce livre est tout simplement une perle pour tous les fans de Supernatural et qu'il n'a été publié qu'en anglais (impossible de le trouver en français, ou d'en trouver une traduction... enfin je crois) donc je le publie ici afin que même ceux qui ne lisent pas en anglais puissent profiter de cette merveille.

Bien qu'il n'y ait, en mon sens, pas de spoils "majeurs" (il y en a quelques uns, mais pas de ceux qui vous empêcheraient d'apprécier quand même la série et ruineraient votre vie, tel que, par exemple, n'importe quel spoil de GoT) de la série dans ce livre, je vous conseille tout de même d'avoir vu les six premières saisons de Supernatural avant de lire cette fiction.

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer la vraie lecture de cette "fanfic"._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!_


	2. Chapitre 01: Un trou dans ma cervelle

_**Chapitre 01: UN TROU DANS MA CERVELLE**_

JE PENSAIS MOURIR DANS UN BAIN DE SANG.

Ça semblait être la manière la plus probable étant donné mon job. J'ai regardé la Mort dans les yeux (littéralement... en fait, c'est un gars bien), et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je pensais que mon mon numéro aurait été tiré bien plus tôt. J'ai toujours cru que ma mort aurait du sens...que ma marque sur ce monde serait plus permanente que mon sang sur le plancher. Au lieu de ça, je vais me transformer en légume babillant, l'esprit tellement en bouillie que je ne serai plus en mesure de me servir d'une poignée de porte, et encore moins de me nourrir. En voilà une bien triste pensée, je vais mourir de faim alors qu'il y a une demi-vache au congélateur.

Je devrais revenir en arrière. Ça ne servira à rien si mon écrit n'a aucun sens.

Il y a trois jours, putain, peut-être même plus; je ne peux pas en être certain, je me trouvais à Ashland, dans le Nord du Wisconsin. Tellement au Nord, que j'aurai aussi bien pu être au Canada. La ville comptait des disparitions en série, et aucune piste. Il y avait foule d'indices pourtant, mais la police locale était bien incapable connecter les pièces du puzzle.

Attendez! Il faut que je revienne plus loin en arrière.

Je m'appelle Bobby Singer. (Au moins, je me souviens de ça.) Il est plus que probable que vous ne me connaissiez pas... puisque la quasi totalité de mes amis sont morts et enterrés. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est courant dans notre branche de travail. Si vous êtes nouveau; je vais vous donner les bases: vous savez, tous ces trucs qui vous terrifiaient lorsque vous étiez gosse? Toutes ces choses vraiment horribles qui vous faisaient trembler de la tête aux pieds? Les monstres, les démons, le croque-mitaine sous votre lit, _tout cela est bien réel._ Je l'ai vu, je l'ai chassé, je l'ai tué. Il y a d'autres gens comme moi, des chasseurs, mais pas autant qu'autrefois. Nous sommes loin d'être assez nombreux. Au cause d'événements récents, nous sommes une espèce en voie d'extinction, je fais partie des anciens. J'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais au sujet de chaque foutue créature marchante, rampante ou volante, et je ne vais pas laisser tout ce savoir devenir inutile.

Retournons au Wisconsin. À une affaire qui paraissait simple comme bonjour...cela dit, ça n'a pas dû être le cas. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'Ashland dans mon rétroviseur intérieur alors que je me dirigeais vers l'ouest, vers Sioux Falls où je projetais de prendre un long bain et de regarder autant de télé-poubelle que possible avant que la prochaine catastrophe ne me trouve. Et ensuite je me suis réveillé à la maison. En y réfléchissant bien, 'réveillé' est sans doute un terme trop doux, il sonne comme si j'avais ouvert les yeux avec le chant des oiseaux, accompagnant le lever du soleil, non, j'ai repris connaissance dans un hurlement à m'en briser les cordes vocales, et le sursaut qui l'accompagnait à bien faillit me mettre à bas du canapé. Bon, je ne vais vous mentir... l'alcool a peut-être joué un rôle là-dedans. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que le tord-boyaux me fait du tort, mais ça semblait différent. Le mal de crâne lancinant était présent et explicable, mais quelque chose d'important manquait: les souvenirs.

De petites choses sans importance au début. Me suis rendu dans la cuisine, souhaitant quelque chose pour reprendre du poil de la bête, et ce foutu truc est arrivé...je ne parvenais plus à me rappeler lequel était le cabinet à alcool. Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour le retrouver, mais durant cette minute-trente le monde n'avait pas tourné rond.

En allant faire le point, ça avait été dur d'ignorer le lance-grenade sur le plancher de mon salon. Pas là que je le range, d'habitude. Ça avait vraiment dû être une sacrée cuite! Tout en essayant de me rappeler comment il avait atterri là, j'ai fait un peu de rangement, remis les fusils et équipement éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison, à leurs places. Le lance-grenade allait en bas, dans l'armurerie du sous-sol. Je l'aurais bien gardé dans le salon, ça aurait pu servir pour démarrer une conversation avec des invités, mais les gens avaient la fâcheuse tendance de réagir de manière excessive face à lui. Ce n'était pas comme si je m'en servais pour chasser le cerf. Pour ça, j'avais une arbalète semi-automatique. En tournant le cadran du cadenas, mon esprit eut un blanc. J'avais ouvert ce casier chaque jour pendant plus d'une décennie et tout à coup je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de la combinaison. La date d'anniversaire de quelqu'un peut-être? J'ai tenté la mienne, pas de bol. J'ai tenté quelques autres trucs, mais sautons directement à la conclusion, vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais là-bas avec une lampe-torche et un coupe-boulons.

Quelque chose clochait chez moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où j'avais laissé mes clefs de voiture; je n'arrivais même pas à me rappeler où j'avais laissé ma _voiture_. L'allée était déserte. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Ashland et Sioux Falls, ça avait laissé un trou dans ma cervelle et mes souvenirs fuyaient. Dans mon ancienne vie, lorsque j'étais Jo le Mécano, le diagnostique aurait été Alzheimer. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus juste Jo le Mécano, et tout ce que j'ai appris en vingt ans de boulot me disait ce n'était pas naturel.

Une seule chose à faire: Appeler les Winchester. Ces deux-là avaient le don de se sortir des pires embrouilles, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas censé y parvenir; ça semblait plus que juste qu'ils m'aident pour une fois. Bien entendu, pour m'aider faudrait d'abord qu'ils répondent à leurs putains de téléphones! Ces garçons avaient plus de numéros qu'un annuaire chinois, mais même en essayant chacun d'eux je suis tombé à chaque fois sur leurs messagerie. Ça aurait été vraiment plus simple de les localiser si j'arrivais à me souvenir de la direction vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Pour ce que j'en savais ils auraient très bien pu se trouver à l'étage, en pleine décuve eux-aussi. Après avoir eut cette pensée, j'ai dû vérifier chaque pièce de la maison afin de m'assurer que ce n'était pas vrai, je n'allais pas laisser ces deux idiots me surprendre si tout cela n'était qu'une sorte de farce.

Il s'avéra que ce n'était pas le cas. Aucun signe des garçons où que ce soit, aucun signe de ma voiture où que ce soit, aucune indication quant à l'endroit où j'avais été entre Ashland et la maison. Au cas où, vous ne capteriez pas très bien où je veux en venir : J'en ai toujours pas la moindre foutue idée! Et c'est de pire en pire. J'ai tenté de me remémorer le visage de ma mère ce matin...pas réussi.

Le fond du problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si je peux y remédier. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne partirai pas sans combattre. Je ne laisserai pas tout ce que j'ai appris disparaître. Voilà ce que vous tenez entre vos mains: tout ce que je sais. Tout ce qui pourrait utile à tous les Chasseurs qui viendront après moi... et cela vous inclut, vous, Sam et Dean. C'est tout l'espoir que j'ai de fixer la fuite dans mon melon. C'est un guide pour la Chasse...c'est un guide jusqu'à moi. Ma dernière volonté et mon testament.


	3. Chapitre 02: La banshee d'Ashland

_**Chapitre 02: LE BANSHEE D'ASHLAND**_

CONNAISSEZ-VOUS CE SENTIMENT? Celui que vous avez parfois lorsque vous racontez une histoire et que vous avez l'impression d'en omettre les meilleures parties. Et bien, c'est ça ma vie maintenant; vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Je m'excuse donc par avance, si j'oublie quelques détails croustillants. Mais je ne peux pas me remémorer les choses dont je ne me rappelle pas, vous me suivez?

Laissez-moi commencer par vous parler de ma routine du matin; je me lève avec le soleil, me rafraîchis la barbe à la tondeuse (avec une attention qui frôle la piété) et je prépare ensuite mon petit-déjeuner, enfin la moitié de celui-ci parce que c'est toujours à ce moment que quelqu'un m'appelle avec un problème à régler. Vous pouvez être sûr que dès que les œufs commencent à cuire, un imbécile aura besoin de mon aide. Bien souvent, Sam et Dean. Plus que quiconque, ces deux-là ont le don pour s'attirer des emmerdes pas possibles, ce qui n'est pas peu dire avec le boulot qu'on fait. Jusqu'il y a quelques mois, Rufus Turner, paix à son âme, était le deuxième appelant le plus probable. Le reste de mes appels provient de chasseurs à travers le pays, à travers le monde même si vous comptez mon pote Eli à Budapest. 'l a chassé un vamp là-bas, a tellement aimé la nourriture qu'il n'est jamais rentré à la maison. Ou bien était-ce les femmes? Bref, dans tout les cas, son appétit est satisfait. La plupart du temps, l'appelant a juste besoin de quelques infos. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut utiliser pour tuer une goule? Quel genre de créature peut pomper tout le sodium que t'as dans le corps? Ce genre de truc. Mais parfois, un chasseur a besoin de renfort de plus _direct_.

Ce ne fut donc absolument pas pas surprenant lorsque, jeudi dernier, je reçus un appel me demandant de venir investiguer, si je le pouvais, la disparition de quatre hommes à Ashland. Qui m'a appelé, cette partie-là est floue. Cela dit, ce devait être quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, sans ça, je n'aurais pas fait le déplacement. Croyez-moi, y a pas grand-chose à voir au nord de Wausau. Bref, je suis donc monté dans ma Chevelle, direction l'est sur l'I-90.

En approchant d'Ashland, j'ai commencé à être nerveux. La forêt Chequamegon, juste au sud de la ville est hantée, tout le monde le sait. Ce qu'il ne savent pas en revanche c'est que l'EMF est inutile dans la forêt. Pour vous, jeunes chasseurs en couche-culottes: lecteur d'EMF (ElectroMagnetic Field) est un machin-truc portatif qui peut détecter la présence d'un fantôme, ou sa trace s'il a été présent en un lieu récemment. Le meilleur ami du Chasseur, il m'a sauvé les miches plus d'une fois. Dès que vous entrez dans cette forêt, l'EMF se met à clignoter comme un sapin de Noël, non pas à cause des esprits, mais à cause de la Marine Américaine. Ils ont installé un transmetteur au lac Clam leur permettant de communiquer avec les sous-marins nucléaires, ça détraque notre équipement, mais bon, c'est comme ça... Vous n'avez donc aucun avertissement lorsque les esprits se rapprochent, vous devez donc rester sur vos gardes. Je me demande si c'est pour cette raison que les fantômes se rassemblent là-bas, parce qu'ils y aiment les ondes amicales? Oh putain, je me suis égaré. _Ashland donc_...

Les hommes disparus étaient tous des citoyens modèles, ils payaient leurs taxes à temps, fréquentaient l'église régulièrement et traitaient leur femme correctement. Je n'inclut pas le plus jeune dans ces constations, car lui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se poser. J'ai parlé à la femme du premier disparu, et, seigneur, j'aurais tout aussi bien parler à un mur en briques. Elle n'avait que de gentilles choses à dire sur son cher disparu et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

La fille à qui j'ai parlé ensuite m'a permis de commencer à avancer. Elle m'a appris que son homme entendait des choses avant de disparaître. Mais il n'entendait pas les trucs habituels; voix, instruction démoniques; non rien de tout cela, lui entendait un _chant_.

Puis j'ai interrogé la mère du jeune, Béa Engstorm. Le nom m'a marqué parce que la première fille avec qui j'ai eu une _relation_ s'appelait Béa. Non pas que l'anecdote en particulier méritait d'entrer dans l'histoire. Béa non plus d'ailleurs... enfin, revenons à nos moutons, Béa m'a dit la même chose; son fils entendait un chant. Il ne pouvait pas le fuir, il l'entendait dans son appartement, au travail, dans sa voiture, partout. C'était une voix de femme, dans un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Béa l'avait envoyé consulter un médecin, pensant que quelque chose clochait avec son ouïe. Lorsqu'il avait reçu un bilan de santé négatif, il avait commencé à boire mais cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver le chant. Cinq heures plus tard il avait disparu.

Le dernier gars à disparaître, Mr. Lavery était le cas le plus étrange. Il s'était réveillé une nuit à trois heure du mat', était monté dans sa voiture et avait roulé jusqu'au marais à la sortie de la ville. Il avait alors marché jusque dans la tourbière (toujours en pyjamas, bien entendu), un chasseur de cerf l'avait repéré et lui avait demandé ce qu'il était en train de foutre. Lavery s'était trouvé dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Il était simplement remonté dans sa voiture et était rentré chez lui. Selon les dires de sa femme, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à conduire jusqu'au marais, il savait juste qu'il devait le faire. Évidement, lorsqu'il disparu un jour plus tard, le premier endroit où il fut recherché fut le marécage. Une unité canine avait été envoyée d'Eau Claire, mais les chien ne pistèrent jamais son odeur. Lavery ne l'a jamais mentionné mais je suis prêt à parier ma chemise qu'il avait entendu le même chant, et que c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à aller prendre un bain dans le bayou.

Après ça, j'ai donc analysé tous les indices:

 **Un chant que personne d'autre ne peut entendre:** ce phénomène avait été reporté en plusieurs occasions avec des fantômes, le cas le plus notoire étant celui de Greta Wilson. Wilson était une fameuse chanteuse d'opéra à New York City dans les années trente, moins connue pour son vibrato que pour ses gros...atouts. La dame avait du monde au balcon, et une liste de partenaires de chambrée bien fournie. L'un de ces gentleman ne voulait pas partager, il lui coupa alors la gorge lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait pour habitude d'aller s'amuser ailleurs. Pour une chanteuse d'opéra, il n'y a pas pire mort que d'avoir ses cordes vocales tranchées. Elle ne put même pas ne serait-ce que crier alors qu'elle était assassinée. La légende raconte qu'elle hanta par la suite, les coulisses du club où elle avait été tuée, chantant horriblement (je rappelle qu'elle était surtout connue pour ses pare-chocs, non pas pour ses techniques vocales) dans les oreilles des pauvres jeunes femmes sur le point de monter sur scène. Puisque que Chequamegon est connue pour être hantée, un fantôme chantant aurait été ma première supposition pour l'affaire d'Ashland, sauf que, règle _numero uno_ avec les esprits: ils ne voyagent pas. Il y a bien sûr, des exceptions mais j'y reviendrais plus tard. Dans le cas d'Ashland, il n'y avait aucune preuve montrant que les routes des quatre hommes disparus s'étaient croisées dans les jours précédents leurs disparitions, donc un fantôme ne pouvait pas être à l'œuvre.

 **Entraîner une personne à sa perte:** c'est une tactique utilisée par les Crocottas, de petits bâtards féroces qui appellent les gens par leurs noms et trouvent souvent un moyen de convaincre leurs victimes de se tuer. Sam et Dean en ont chassé un il y a quelques années qui utilisait les lignes téléphonique et Internet, et se faisait passer pour un proche de la victime. Dean avait même un appel de John Winchester. De sales bestioles. Le mode opératoire collait, mais jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'un Crocotta chantant à ses victimes. Peut-être que celui-là était fan de comédie musicale, ou peut-être que ce je cherchais était totalement autre chose. Surtout que la plupart des victimes d'un Crocotta étaient tout simplement retrouvées mortes, elles ne se contentaient pas de disparaître.

 **Le marais:** cet indice-là m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Les marécages sont des foyers d'activité de monstres, et ce pour toutes les raisons auxquelles vous vous attendez: ils sont humides, ils sont sombres et les humains ont tendance à se tenir à l'écart de ceux-ci. Ce marais particulier était également brumeux. Je l'avais visité lors de mon deuxième jour en ville, après m'être trouvé à court de piste. Le brouillard était lourd, le genre qui vous donne l'impression que vous êtes à deux doigts de la suffocation. Le genre qui vous donne l'impression d'être sous l'eau alors que vous êtes sur la terre ferme. Bon...je ne suis pas ce que vous appelleriez un globe-trotter, j'ai visité quelques endroits mais pas autant que je le voudrais, mais cette brume m'a rappelé un endroit que j'ai vu de nombreuses fois: La Guinness Brewery. Je n'y suis jamais allé en personne, mais j'ai un livre dans les toilettes sur les brasseries les plus célèbres du monde. Il y a un article complet sur l'Histoire de la Guinness qui remonte à 1759 lorsque Arthur Guinness signa un bail de neuf-mille ans pour son usine. Cet homme avait confiance en son produit. Une des photos dans le livre est celle de la maison de campagne d'Arthur Guinness sur la côte Irlandaise, près d'un village appelé Swords (un nom badass, si vous voulez mon avis). La maison nage dans la brume, la même brume épaisse et impénétrable qui couvrait le marais d'Ashland. Peut-être que c'est là que Guinness a trouvé l'inspiration pour sa bière.

 **La brume:** le dernier indice. Celui-ci m'a enfin permis d'y voir clair et d'assembler les pièces du puzzle: la sorcière de la brume, également connue sous le nom de banshee. Natifs de l'Irlande et de l'Écosse, ils se manifestent sous la forme d'une femme éthérée qui chante à ceux qui vont mourir. Le folklore est au mieux... sommaire, car ils sont très rares aux États-Unis. Cependant, je ne me souviens pas d'un Banshee ayant effectivement tué quelqu'un. Ils agissent plus comme un avertissement, un présage de la mauvaise augure à venir. Je me suis alors demandé si l'un d'eux pouvait avoir dévié du mythe, chantant à une victime qu'il était sur le point de tuer lui-même? Ce ne serait pas la première fois cette année, qu'un monstre dévie du comportement "normal". En effet, je n'avais jamais pensé que je verrais une Lamia ou un Okami de ce côté de l'océan.

 ** _[illustration d'un banshee]_**

Ce que je savais pas sur le banshee c'était comment le tuer, cela signifiait donc des recherches. C'est une leçon très importante pour tout aspirant chasseur, donc écoutez (lisez...peu importe) attentivement. Tout se trouve devant vos yeux. Toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin, toute les légendes sont juste sous votre nez, si vous savez quoi rechercher. Essayez la bibliothèque locale par exemple. _"Mais ils n'ont pas de section sur le bannissement des esprits irlandais."_ gémissez-vous. Si, ils ont en une, ça s'appelle la section des livres pour enfants. Trouvez un livre sur les chansons du folklore irlandais, il vous donnera ce dont vous avez besoin:

 _Sous l'œil lumineux de la lune/_

 _Une femme chante doucement/_

 _Un avertissement à ceux qui demeure/_

 _Sur les terres de ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts/_

 _Prenez-garde à sa voix/_

 _Ou levez votre fer._

(Traduit du gaélique)

Clair comme de l'eau de roche. "Levez votre fer", ce qui j'en suis certain sonnait mieux en gaélique, signifiait qu'ils étaient, comme la plupart des esprits, vulnérables au fer. Bien-sûr, ça m'aidait pas beaucoup. "Vulnérable à" n'est pas la même chose que "peut être tué avec". Je pouvais me protéger du banshee mais je n'avais toujours aucune idée de comment le buter définitivement. Retour à la légende donc.

Dans un livre de fables pour enfants, j'ai trouvé une référence aux banshees. Les enfants de l'histoire avaient peur d'entendre le chant du banshee, car cela aurait signifié que la Mort allait bientôt rendre visite à leur famille. Une môme particulièrement terrifiée avait déjà entendu la chanson du banshee à la mort de sa grand-mère. Elle craignait tant de l'entendre à nouveau qu'elle s'en chantait les vers chaque soir, tentant désespérément de retenir chaque mot afin qu'elle puisse la reconnaître immédiatement si le banshee s'en venait. Lorsque qu'il revint, la petite fille lui renvoya son chant à la figure, le banshee sut que la chanson était chantée pour lui et que son heure était venue. Il disparut alors dans la brume pour ne plus jamais être vu dans ces terres. La _chanson_ était la clef. Répétez-la au banshee et il sera banni. Ma première réaction fut: "Bordel! Je vais devoir chanter."

Deux challenges se dressaient alors devant moi: (1) faire en sorte que le banshee me prenne pour cible, et (2) parler le gaélique. Je peux le lire assez bien pour traduire de vieux documents, mais le prononcer à voix haute? J'étais rouillé, et c'était un euphémisme.

Ashland a une population de près de dix-mille habitants, et simplement attendre que le banshee me cible par hasard n'était pas envisageable. Je devais comprendre quel était le lien entre les victimes. Tous étaient des hommes, un bon point pour moi. Ils avaient tous entre vingt-quatre et cinquante-et-un ans, j'étais assez proche du étaient blancs, un était Amérindien, donc ça ne semblait pas être un facteur. Il y a toujours une chance avec ces choses que le victimologie soit totalement aléatoire. C'est d'ailleurs, la pire situation qui soit pour un chasseur puisque votre seul espoir est en quelque sorte, de coincer le monstre en plein dans l'acte, ce qui dans une ville de la taille d'Ashland ou plus grande, est presque impossible. Une bien meilleure disposition est lorsque vous pouvez déterminer ce que le monstre recherche dans une victime, et vous en montrer être le meilleur spécimen possible. Le monstre veut de grands mecs, vous appelez Sam Winchester. Le monstre veut de jolies filles, vous... bah, j'en connais pas. 'Suppose, que j'appellerai Dean.

J'ai jeté un nouveau coup dans les dossiers des gars disparus, toujours que dalle. Puis j'ai relu les notes que j'avais prises en parlant à Béa, la mère du plus jeune. Elle avait laissé sa chambre comme elle était, au cas où il reviendrait comme une fleur, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Pendu à l'un des murs se trouvait un gilet orange de chasseur. Ce n'était pas une vision incongrue dans le Wisconsin. Mme. Lavery m'avait dit que son mari avait été repéré dans les marais par un chasseur. Et si toutes les victimes étaient des chasseurs, et si toutes avaient été chasser dans les marais les jours précédents leur disparition? Le banshee avait pu les repérer, les suivre jusque chez eux et les attirer par la suite à nouveau dans sa tourbière.

C'est avec cette pensée que j'ai appelé Mme. Lavery et lui ai demandé le nom du chasseur ayant prévenu la disparition de son mari, la première nuit: un homme du nom de Bill Henderson. Ça ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup d'effort pour le trouver son domicile et par extension; lui-même, terré dans son bureau, blême et nerveux. "Vous entendez des choses?" lui ai-je demandé. L'expression dans ses yeux fut assez pour confirmer mes soupçons. Le banshee était après lui, murmurant déjà à son oreille.

Vous devez sauter sur des opportunités comme celle-ci. Une minute plus tard, j'avais placé l'homme dans un pentagramme fait de clubs de golf en fer, salé les portes et les fenêtres (juste au cas où) et lui avait donné un fusil chargé de cartouches à grenaille de fer. Je lui ai dit de tirer dans la direction générale du chant s'il l'entendait de nouveau. Henderson en sécurité, j'ai pu passer à la prochaine étape: faire de moi une cible.

J'avais déjà été au marais, j'aurais donc dû être assez familier pour le banshee. Je suis sorti de la maison d'Henderson, me suis éloigné à plusieurs mètres de tout fer et ai attendu. Si le banshee ne pouvait pas avoir Bill, j'espérais qu'il viendrait après moi.

J'ai alors attendu. Et attendu. Et attendu un peu plus. La salope devait vraiment être focalisée sur Bill Henderson. C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai décidé de passer la nuit sur le siège arrière de ma Chevelle, et ai allumé la radio pour m'endormir, mais la chanson était bizarre. Les mots se mêlaient et résonnaient en un charabia vaporeux. Bordel, ça sonnait comme du gaélique... et c'est exactement ce que c'était. Le banshee commençait à s'en prendre à moi à travers la radio.

Surestimer son plan est chose courante pour les chasseurs, vous pensez avoir cerné la créature, vous pensez connaître toutes ses forces et ses faiblesses, mais bien souvent, les légendes comportent de grandes zones d'ombre, et sitôt que vous vous attaquez à la créature, elle vous prend de court. Je n'allais pas foncer tout droit au marais. J'allais d'abord me laisser désirer. J'ai pris, sans me presser, un petit-déjeuner au diner local. J'ai fait un petit tour à l'armurerie pour me mêler aux habitants du coin ainsi qu'un arrêt au magasin de spiritueux afin de refaire mon stock. Pendant tout ce temps, j'écoutais attentivement la voix chantant dans ma caboche, tentant de distinguer et mémoriser chaque mot. La mélodie du banshee commençait à m'atteindre, je sentais une forte compulsion à me rendre au marais, mais je me retins aussi longtemps que possible. Dans la soirée, j'ai dîné dans un restaurant français, eh oui, je ne semble peut-être pas cultivé, mais ce n'est pas que Bratwurst et Budweiser à la _Casa Singer._ Et, finalement, je me suis dirigé vers les marécages afin de tuer le banshee.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque je me suis garé, ce qui était regrettable mais nécessaire. Les esprits sont plus actifs la nuit, ce qui devrait vous sembler l'évidence même de par toutes les histoires de fantômes que vous avez entendu. Non pas, qu'ils n'ébranlent pas quelques fenêtres durant la journée, mais leur objectif principal étant de terroriser les gens, c'est plus effectif la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de primaire dans notre peur du noir, de la nuit. J'ai vu des hommes gémir lorsque quelque chose bouge après le coucher du soleil.

J'ai laissé ma Chevelle sur les emplacements bitumés près des tourbières. Le parking était destiné aux chasseurs et aux paumés souhaitant passer une journée dans le bassin de la Bad River (où vont-ils chercher des noms pareils?), mais vu l'état général de l'endroit, il était facile d'affirmer qu'il n'était que très peu utilisé. Un autre jeu de trace de pneus était visible au sol, peut-être celui d'une des victimes? Mais alors, où se trouvaient leurs voitures? J'avais apporté un fusil à pompe et assez de cartouche à grenaille de fer pour faire le boulot, je commençai alors à me frayer un chemin dans la bourbe.

Soudain, le faisceau de ma torche grésilla à plusieurs reprises, ce qui est un signe certain qu'une merde d'un autre monde est sur le point de vous tomber dessus, et s'il y avait, dans le marais, des endroits froids (un autre indicateur solide de la présence d'esprits à proximité), je n'aurais su le dire tant il faisait déjà froid.

Puis, j'entendis les pleurs.

Ce n'était pas comparable à quoi que soit que vous ayez pu entendre, pas comme une ado qui s'était faite trompée par son petit-ami, c'était une lamentation d'agonie, telle que vous pourriez entendre en Enfer (je ne le sais pas par expérience, personnellement je n'y suis jamais allé, mais des amis m'ont dit que ça ne valait vraiment pas une visite).

La plus grande partie de la tourbière était faite d'eau peu profonde, d'arbres et d'herbe qui poussaient dans la boue, mais j'arrivais alors à une section plus profonde, plus étang que marécage. La plainte venait du milieu de l'étang, et j'aurais pu jurer que l'eau frémissait au centre, comme si elle bouillait. J'ai pointé mon fusil sur l'eau, me suis tourné vers Sam et lui ai dit...

Attendez.

Sam était là. Sam Winchester. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se...

Sam et Dean étaient là avec moi. Ils chassaient aussi le banshee... Ça n'a aucun sens.

Je me suis tourné vers Sam et lui ai dit que le banshee allait nous attaquer d'un seconde à l'autre et qu'il devait se tenir prêt avec son téléphone, parce que voyez-vous, j'avais chanté le chant du banshee dans l'enregistreur de son iPhone, et...tout ça me revient maintenant, par morceaux.

Le banshee nous a effectivement attaqué mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi nous nous attendions. C'était...il y en avait deux. Un banshee et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant et dont je n'avais même, jamais entendu parler. Une femme, mais elle donnait l'impression d'être liquide. Comme une rivière, coulant en la forme d'une personne.

Depuis combien de temps Sam et Dean étaient-ils avec moi? Depuis le début? Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils aient été avec moi avant le marécage. Est-ce que c'était _eux_ qui m'avaient demandé de venir à Ashland? Et où diable étaient-ils maintenant? Faut que je les rappelle. Vous n'avez qu'à attendre un moment.

Pas de réponse.

Retour sur le banshee et ... l'autre truc. Le banshee chantait, Sam lança sur son téléphone ma version de la chanson de la créature, ma voix de baryton emplit l'air... et la chose sourit. Pas le banshee, l'autre femme. Le banshee quant à lui, s'ébroua et se débattit dans son agonie, envoyant de l'eau et de la buée tout autour de lui. Comme tant de créatures que j'avais tuées avant lui, le banshee ne partit pas sans faire d'histoires.

Des morceaux de ce qui s'est passé me manquent encore. Des morceaux ne collent pas vraiment ensembles. L'autre, la femme-rivière s'en prit à Dean, elle ne le toucha même pas mais il vola contre un arbre, épinglé par rien d'autre que la force de son esprit. Elle l'avait blessé, gravement, je pouvais le voir. Une hémorragie interne peut-être, mais ce genre de blessure était difficilement diagnosticable sans faire un tour par les Urgences. Sam, étant Sam fonça dans le tas et se fit jeter dans l'eau, tête la première. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais je me suis retrouvé complètement paralysé, ça m'a pris cinq grosses secondes pour me souvenir que j'avais un canon scié entre les mains. J'ai tiré, mais elle n'a même pas fléchit. Ce fut en revanche à ce moment-là qu'elle ancra ses yeux au miens, c'était comme si elle me reconnaissait. Elle arborait ce regard que vous avez lorsque vous voyez quelque chose que vous avez toujours désiré, et qu'enfin, vous l'avez juste à portée de main... On aurait dit qu'elle voulait ma tête sur un plateau. C'est alors que...

Je fus ici. Sur mon sofa.

J'aurais juré que je me souvenais de la fin de cette histoire lorsque j'ai commencé à la raconter. J'aurais juré que Sam et Dean ne trouvaient pas avec moi à Ashland.

Que m'arrive-t-il?


	4. Chapitre 03: Ce n'est pas drôle

_**Chapitre 03: Ce n'est pas drôle**_

JE VIENS JUSTE DE TELEPHONER A RUFUS. J'avais oublié, durant un instant, qu'il était parti. Il y a une forte probabilité qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de m'aider, mais ça m'aurait fait du bien de vider mon sac, ce qui est je pense, la raison pour laquelle j'écris tout ça.

Je vais me chercher un verre.

Je suis de retour. Je ne me sens pas mieux.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je retourne à Ashland et à ce marais ? J'utilise mes fausses plaques d'identification du FBI pour placer un avis de recherche sur Sam et Dean, en espérant qu'ils soient trouvés quelque part ? Je... J'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête l'idée que la réponse est dans mon melon, que si j'arrivais à déloger le bon souvenir, je pourrais alors arranger tout ça. Je suppose que ça signifie que je vais devoir continuer à écrire.

Quelque part, entre la tourbière et ici, j'ai dû prendre un coup sur le crâne. J'ai dû perdre ma voiture. J'ai dû perdre Sam et Dean. Si j'arrivais à comprendre l'une de ces choses, le reste allait se mettre en place de lui-même, non ? Je n'ai aucun indice sur le comment et le pourquoi ma vie avait pris une tournure à la Total Recall, aucune réponse des garçons, je pense donc qu'il est temps de traquer ma voiture.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas toujours été mon véhicule de tous les jours, la Chevelle fait partie de ma collection depuis des lustres. Lorsque je l'ai eu, c'était une épave, une belle perte pour un gamin de Pipestone, Minnesota. Il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à défoncer la voiture en roulant à quinze kilomètres/heure dans le parking d'une épicerie. Ça demande une certaine ingéniosité que d'être aussi con. Les vestiges de la voiture sont restés dans ma casse-auto (je vous ai dit que j'avais une casse ?) pendant près de cinq ans avant que je n'aie l'idée de la reconstruire. Si ma mémoire est juste, (et ce n'est pas vraiment le cas en ce moment) je l'ai fait pour impressionner une femme. A l'époque, cette bagnole, c'était quelque chose. La peinture sur les portières était assortie, il n'y avait pas de rouille, ni de bosses. En vieillissant, je suis devenu plus rustique, la Chevelle aussi.

Si ça peut vous donner une idée sur depuis combien d'années je possède cette voiture, sachez qu'elle est à mes côtés depuis plus longtemps que quiconque. Plus longtemps que je n'ai connu ma femme (puisse-t-elle reposer en paix), plus longtemps que je n'ai connu Rufus ou John Winchester. Plus longtemps que j'ai connu ma mère. A l'heure actuelle, la Chevelle n'est pas dans l'allée, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis rentré d'Ashland à Sioux Falls, et je sais pour sûr que des ailes d'ange ne me sont poussées et je n'ai pas de ticket de bus dans les poches. Je pense donc qu'il est temps de faire un peu de reconnaissance dans la casse, histoire de voir si je peux trouver des indices sue la manière dont je suis arrivé ici. Si je ne termine pas cette histoire, c'est probablement que j'aurai oublié pourquoi je l'écrivais.

C'est pire que ce que je pensais.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais à l'entrée, au niveau de la grille, un putain d'abruti est rentré dans mon signe "Singer: Casse-Auto", les supports du panneau sont pliés vers l'arrière et de peinture s'y est collée, de la peinture qui correspond à celle de la Chevelle. 'Suppose que l'idjit, c'était moi.

J'ai suivi les traces de pneus jusque dans la casse, dépassé une Chevrolet cabossée que j'avais sur plateau. Bah, elle n'est plus sur le plateau. Heureusement que ce n'était pas l'Impala, ou alors, Dean aurait piqué une crise. Les empreintes de pneus zigzaguaient un peu, serpentant dans l'arrière de la cour, où j'y trouvai un tas de métal froissé. Ce qui autrefois, était deux voitures s'était transformé en un enchevêtrement d'acier et de verre totalement foutu. L'une de ces voitures se trouvait être ma Chevelle. Comment j'ai réussi à me sortir de cet accident, je ne peux même pas commencer à l'imaginer. J'aurai bien dit que j'avais un ange gardien, si je ne savais pas de source sûre que tous les anges sont des enfoirés. Castiel étant l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Tout cela était déjà bien assez mystérieux comme ça, et soulevait des questions pour lesquelles je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, mais c'était juste le sommet du putain d'iceberg. Ce qui m'a vraiment remué, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé ensuite. Gravé en grosses lettres brouillonnes sur ce qui restait du pare-brise de la Chevelle; un mot.

"Karen"

Ce n'est pas loyal.


	5. Chapitre 04: Karen

_**Chapitre 04: Karen**_

J'AVANÇAIS DÉJÀ DANS LE NOIR, et maintenant ils (ou ça, peu importe ce que c'est) entraînent ma femme décédée dans l'histoire. Ma femme, par deux fois décédée, devrai-je dire.

Fais chier!

"Karen" était écrit en lettres géante sur le pare-brise, et, autant que le sache, je suis celui qui a conduit la voiture ici. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Était-ce un avertissement?

Karen. Que dire de Karen? Est-ce que je vous écris la version Chasseur de ma vie avec elle, toutes les horreurs qui lui sont arrivées? Est-ce que je traite ça comme une "enquête"? Ou est-ce que j'utilise ce qui pourrait bien être mes derniers mots pour écrire tout ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux? Est-ce que je vous dis qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps sur ses cheveux, pour être parfaitement coiffée en toute circonstance? Est-ce que je vous raconte qu'elle me trouvait souvent endormi sur le canapé après qu'elle eut pris une douche, exhalant une sorte de parfum floral que je n'ai jamais su vraiment identifier, et que c'est toujours la première chose à laquelle je pense quand je me la remémore. Ou bien, est-ce que je vous dis qu'elle m'a appris à cuisiner, et que ça a changé toute ma foutue vie? Qu'elle me disait de passer à autre chose lorsque je m'énervais pour de petits trucs sans importance.

Tout se résume en une simple question: est-ce que je pense que je vais survivre? Si la réponse est non, je ferais aussi bien de vous donner la version à l'eau de rose. Mais je ne suis prêt d'abandonner. Je vais donc passer.

J'ai rencontré Karen lorsque j'étais encore un jeune homme. Comme tout le monde, j'avais des ambitions, elles n'étaient énormes cela-dit. Je voulais travailler sur des voitures. Je voulais un travail agréable, avec des horaires de bureau, rentrer tôt à la maison pour boire une petite bière. Je ne demandais pas grand chose, tout bien considéré. Juste une vie simple. La première fois que j'ai vu Karen, j'ai regretté tout ça. J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un d'intéressant, un gars de la ville avec un travail distingué et un gros portefeuille. Cependant, rien de tout cela ne lui importait. "Je pensais que tu nous devais nous donner la version non-niaise de l'histoire, baratineur, va!"dites-vous. Ouais, mais le point de départ est important, alors arrêtez de japper. Karen voulait la vie simple que j'avais. Nous étions _heureux_ ensembles, ce qui est une chose assez rare, si vous me demandez mon avis. Karen n'attendait de moi, rien de plus que ce que j'avais à lui offrir.

Dire que j'ai été surpris, lorsqu'elle m'a attaqué avec un couteau de cuisine, est un euphémisme. J'ai retenu sa main juste avant qu'elle ne plonge la lame dans mon torse; j'étais si occupé à me débattre que je n'ai même pas remarqué la puanteur soufrée qui se dégageait d'elle. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était la petite gravure sur le manche du couteau près de la garde: "De Bobby." Il y a une certaine ironie dans le fait qu'elle était sur le point de me tuer avec le couteau que je lui avais offert à Noël. Après l'avoir repoussée au loin, je pus la détailler attentivement. C'était la même femme que j'avais aimé durant des années, mais ses yeux étaient noirs comme un puits sans fond. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes boucles d'oreilles, mais quelque chose en son for intérieur avait pourri.

La chose qui la possédait n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi. Elle l'a simplement fait pour le plaisir sadique qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Comment la chose était arrivée à Sioux Falls, je ne l'ai jamais su. Un petit arrêt sur la route vers la Fosse, peut-être. Ce qui était évident en revanche, c'est que la chose voulait jouer avec moi avant de me tuer. Comme un chat avec une souris. J'aimerais croire que, même à cette époque, avant que je ne sache quoi que ce soit à propos du surnaturel, j'étais en mesure de gérer n'importe quelle situation, mais je ne me mentirai pas. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais en face de moi, aucune idée de ce que je devais faire pour me protéger. Un peu comme ma situation actuelle. La différence est que tout ce que je voulais faire à cette époque, c'était de récupérer Karen. Si elle me tuait, l'Éternité, je l'aurais passé à regretter de pas pouvoir l'aider. Ma femme était...brisée et je ne pouvais pas la soulager.

J'ai esquivé la lame lorsqu'elle l'a lancé, mais ce n'était que le début. Elle m'a ensuite attaqué avec une hache, avec un de mes fusils de chasse qui traînait dans la maison, elle refusait de laisser tomber. _Ça_ refusait de laisser tomber, la chose en elle. Je n'édulcorerai pas, ce fut le pire jour de ma vie, et pourtant j'en ai vécu des jours terribles.

...j'ai riposté. Il m'a fallu des heures pour l'accepter, mais j'y suis arrivé. Je me suis dit que je devais le faire, pour elle. Je la croyais malade, je pensais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête. Que si seulement, je pouvais l'assommer et la conduire à l'hôpital, les médecins trouveraient ce qui n'allait pas. Mais pour ce faire je devais d'abord réussir à l'assommer, et je savais que ce ne serait pas simple. Je n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point ça ne le serait pas.

Je m'étais caché dans la casse. Le fils de pute était dans l'esprit de Karen, avait accès à tout son escient, mais même Karen ne connaissait pas les tenants et aboutissants de l'arrière-cour comme moi. Lorsque j'ai décidé qu'il était temps, je suis retourné vers la maison armé d'un fusil à plomb chargé (saison du faisan). Je me suis convaincu que je n'aurais pas à l'utiliser, que la folie se serait évaporée au moment où je la trouverais. J'avais tort. Quand je l'ai rejointe au salon, elle avait le couteau de boucher à la main, celui avec la gravure, et elle hurlait comme une enragée. Ça devait lui blesser la gorge de produire un son pareil, mais le bâtard n'en avait cure. Je lui ai dit de lâcher le couteau sans quoi je tirerais. Mes mains tremblaient tant, que même un gamin de quatre ans aurait pu dire que je bluffais.

Puis, elle retourna le couteau contre elle-même. Elle appuya la lame contre sa peau, me dit qu'elle s'éventrerait si je m'approchais. Peut-être avez-vous, vous-même, une femme ou un mari. Imaginez-les vous donner un tel ultimatum et dites-moi que ça ne vous boufferait pas, que ça ne vous donnerait pas l'impression que le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Comme tout homme le ferait, j'ai laissé tomber ma carabine. Karen rit alors de moi. Le couteau prêt à trancher. Je savais que je devais le lui arracher, que je n'aurais jamais le dessus tant qu'elle tenait ce couteau. J'aurais dû tirer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Ça m'aurait épargné ce qu'il se passa par la suite.

A cette époque, ma maison était bien différente de ce qu'elle est maintenant. De nos jours, c'est surtout une bibliothèque, dont quelques pièces étranges, contiennent un lavabo, une baignoire ou encore un lit au beau milieu de tous les livres de folklore, des tableaux, des cartes, des bibles et Livres-Saints de chaque religion ayant jamais existé. En ce temps-là, c'était une maison. Le salon était bien aménagé, une belle peinture aux murs et des meubles qui allaient bien avec. Tout ça, c'était Karen. Nous avions cette chaise, quelque chose de français dont j'ai oublié le nom, et c'était sa préférée. Celle-ci était juste assez large pour qu'elle puisse s'y lover et lire un livre durant les belles journées d'été. Elle était, bien souvent, si absorbée par sa lecture que le glace fondait entièrement dans son thé avant même qu'elle n'en boive une gorgée. ...J'ai dû balancer cette chaise à cause de tout le sang.

Je me suis déplacé aussi vite que je le pus, mais elle était plus rapide, incroyablement rapide. Mes mains agrippèrent son avant-bras mais ma poigne ne fut pas suffisante pour la retenir, elle me porta un coup et la lame s'enfonça dans mon biceps gauche. J'en ai gardé une cicatrice. Tout ce que je sentis fut la coulée qui détrempa tout mon côté gauche, pulsant en rythme avec les battements de mon cœur. Artérielle. Mortelle.

Pendant que j'étais distrait, elle attaqua à nouveau. Le couteau creusa un sillon irrégulier dans mon torse, pas assez profond pour causer un réel dommage, mais assez flippante pour me couper le souffle et me mettre à terre. Cette femme était censée avoir mon... C'était Karen. Mais là, mon sang couvrait son visage et elle souriait, un sourire monstrueux avec des gouttelettes de sang mouchetant ses dents blanches. Un requin tournoyant autour de sa proie.

Je dû user de chaque once de force présente en moi pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Je ne parle pas là de force physique, je veux simplement dire que j'étais prêt à abandonner. Je mourrais volontiers pour m'épargner ce que je dus faire à Karen par la suite.

Elle frappa à nouveau et je mis ma main devant la lame. Ma main gauche, celle qui était déjà proche de l'inutilité à cause de la perte de sang. Elle n'était, cependant, pas engourdie au point que je ne sente pas le couteau se ficher dans ma paume. La lame s'enfonça dans ma chair, envoyant un choc électrique dans ma colonne vertébrale. Des nerfs que je ne savais même pas posséder s'activèrent alors et chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses hurlèrent de douleur. Mais au moins, ça avait marché. La lame était plantée dans ma main, et Karen fut assez surprise pour hésiter avant de la retirer. J'ai combattu la douleur afin de tirer la lame hors de ma propre main, le couteau était poisseux de sang, mon sang.

Et...

La première fois que j'ai vu Karen, c'était un dimanche. Elle portait une belle robe d'été, une jeune femme en fleur qui souriait à sa cousine en quittant la messe. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Karen, elle avait un trou à l'abdomen, là où je l'avais poignardée. Pas une fois, mais à de multiples reprises, je... j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne m'effraye pas facilement, mais à ce moment-là je l'étais, évidemment que je l'étais, elle était la meilleure qui me soit jamais arrivée et je la tuais. Alors même que je le faisais, je savais que jamais, je ne me le pardonnerai.

Mais elle ne mourut pas, alors. Elle se releva, son sang coulait comme si j'avais ouvert un robinet dans sa poitrine, et elle se retourna contre moi, une nouvelle fois. Elle utilisa ses doigts comme des griffes alors que je la poignardais à nouveau.

Quelques secondes de plus et elle me tuait. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'eut pas quelques secondes de plus. J'avais entendu un bruit de claquement lorsqu'elle était à ma gorge, mais je n'y avais pas prêté une grande attention, j'avais à ce moment-là des problèmes plus pressants. La fenêtre qui explosa, ça en revanche, ça attira toute mon attention. A travers les débris, je vis un homme armé d'un pistolet. Dans mon esprit, il était là pour m'arrêter après que j'eus blessé ma femme... Avec cette pensée, je levais les yeux vers elle. Yeux noirs, couverte de sang, souriant comme une maniaque, ce n'était plus ma femme. C'est en cet instant que j'ai réalisé que la femme que j'avais épousé était déjà morte.

Une seconde plus tard, le sel gemme la heurta. L'impact la propulsa contre le mur du fond, et son sang se répandit dans toute la pièce, sur sa chaise favorite. Sa peau sifflait et exsudait de la fumée, telle une poêle trop chaude pour le toucher. Lui, lui tira dessus une nouvelle fois. Il l'avait envoyée contre le chambranle de la porte de notre cuisine, le sang dégoulinait sur le sol sous elle

L'homme sortit alors un flacon de sa poche et lui lança le contenu dessus, et alors sa peau carbonisa comme s'il venait de lui jeter de l'acide. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que c'était ce qu'il venait de faire. Dans la chaleur du moment, je me suis presque jeté devant elle... comme si j'avais besoin de protéger le corps mort, anormalement possédé, de ma femme. Je ne pouvais pas voir les choses clairement, encore moins formuler un raisonnement éclairé.

Alors que Karen (la chose en Karen) grésillait, l'homme s'introduit dans la maison par la fenêtre. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traîna telle une poupée de chiffon dans la cuisine où il lui tint la tête sous le robinet. Le tout se déroula sans que je ne bouge, je sentais à peine mes jambes et fut condamné à me tenir planté comme un con dans le salon. Je ne me sentirais plus aussi incapable de bouger jusqu'au jour où j'atterrirais dans une chaise roulante, mais c'est une autre histoire entièrement.

De l'eau brûlante débordait de l'évier, tandis que l'homme lui maintenait la tête sous le robinet. Karen se débattait mais ne semblait pas être gênée plus que ça par le bain forcé... jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne commence à prier. A l'époque, je ne pouvais pas comprendre un mot de ce qu'il racontait, mais clairement c'était une sorte de rituel religieux. Ça sonnait comme les vieilles messes en latin auxquelles j'assistais quand j'étais gamin. Je sais maintenant qu'il bénissait l'eau, qu'il essayait de la noyer dans de l'H2O consacrée. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, ça la faisait hurler comme... la plupart des gens dirait comme un banshee, mais je suis mieux avisé que ça maintenant. En tout cas, ce son qu'elle émettait était tout bonnement horrible.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que la chose en elle ne renonce et décide de s'en aller vers des contrées plus infernales. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme, jeta la tête en arrière et hurla en émettant une épaisse fumée noire. Je compris immédiatement: la fumée _était_ la chose qui la possédait et elle partait. Elle tourna dans ma cuisine avec détermination, serpentant devant moi et, par la fenêtre cassée, dans la nuit disparut.

Le corps de Karen s'affala au sol. Morte, froide au touché comme si elle était partie depuis des heures. Je me souviens avoir mis une main sur son ventre, sentant le froid de son sang collant imbiber sa robe. Ce n'était pas naturel. Mes doigts touchaient le trou effiloché où mon couteau avait tranché tissu et chair. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'allonger à ses côtés et mourir. C'est ce qui serait arrivé si ce n'était pour l'homme au fusil de chasse, debout dans ma cuisine.

Je n'eus même pas une minute pour pleurer ma femme avant qu'il ne me dise ce que nous devions faire, que nous devions la jouer finement. Que nous devions nettoyer la scène au plus vite, et agir pour que je ne sois pas blâmé pour la mort de ma femme. C'était, honnêtement, bien la dernière chose qui m'inquiétait. Je venais... Je voulais juste lui dire au revoir. Je voulais savoir ce que l'Enfer était venu faire dans ma maison, et ce que cette saloperie avait fait à ma femme. Et là, ce bâtard voulait parler de la manière dont il allait _se débarrasser du corps_? Je lui ai hurlé dessus. J'ai dit des choses qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait dit, parce qu'à cet instant je n'étais pas un homme sain d'esprit. Et ce n'était pas un putain de corps, c'était _ma femme_ , bordel! Mes derniers instants avec elle , et je les ai passé à me disputer avec Rufus. Je crois que je ne l'avais pas encore mentionné, mais le jour où j'ai rencontré Rufus Turner est le jour où j'ai dû tuer ma femme. Un départ peu propice à une bonne relation de travail, si vous me demandez mon avis.

A ce jour, je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce que je lui ai dit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des mots ont été échangé, brefs et colériques, alors que je tentais d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il essayait d'expliquer ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé. Rufus était déjà un chasseur expérimenté et il reconnaissait une possession quand il en voyait une. Je n'étais qu'un mécanicien qui peinait à aligner trois mots. Ce serait un bon moment pour vous dire une chose à propos de Rufus, mais je pense que ça va devoir attendre. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie un peu plus d'alcool en moi, ou que je sois un peu plus proche des six pieds sous terre. Sujet sensible.

La seule chose dont je me souvienne de notre conversation c'est le nom qu'il a donné à la chose qui avait possédé Karen: démon.


	6. Chapitre 05: Démons

_**Chapitre 05: Démons**_

IL Y A UNE HISTOIRE QU'ON ME RACONTAIT quand j'étais petit. Au sujet d'un garçon qui, chaque soir, allait trouver sa mère et lui disait qu'un démon rôdait devant sa fenêtre. Chaque nuit, elle lui expliquait que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il devait retourner dormir et essayer de ne pas mouiller les draps. Le petit garçon, lui, savait que _la chose_ était là, et un jour il prit une lampe torche et décida d'aller la trouver. Un enfant bien stupide, à mon avis. Sa mère le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, elle lui demanda de retourner au lit et de ne pas laisser ses pieds dépasser du lit. Le gamin ne l'écouta pas, dix minutes plus tard, il était dehors à la recherche du démon. Le happy ending? On entendit plus jamais parler du gamin. La morale de cette histoire: toujours écouter votre mère. Quelle belle histoire à raconter à ses enfants, non? 'Suppose que mes vieux étaient bizarres.

Il n'y a pas pire chose qu'un démon, et ce pour une bonne raison. Chaque démon était, à l'origine, une âme _humaine_ envoyée en Enfer en conséquences des diverses mauvaises actions que cet humain avait faites tandis qu'il était en vie. L'Enfer n'est pas un endroit cool, et j'ai quelques amis qui peuvent en témoigner. Il vous tord, vous brise et vous change, comme du charbon en diamant, le diamant le plus laid, le plus mauvais, le plus cruel que vous n'ayez jamais vu. N'était-ce pas là une analogie assez claire? Pas grave. Aucun être humain ne mérite de devenir cela, peu importe les merdes qu'il ait faites sur Terre.

La forme originaire d'un démon est celle d'une épaisse fumée noire, un peu comme ce monstre dans LOST. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été inspirés par une vraie légende du folklore lorsqu'ils ont scripté cette idée-là. Ça arrive plus souvent que vous ne le pensez. Au cas où ce point n'ait pas été assez clair durant mon récit sur Karen: les démons possèdent un être humain en entrant par leur bouche. C'est comme vomir, mais dans le sens inverse. Dégoûtant. Vous gardez le goût du soufre pendant des jours. Ah oui, ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser...

Signes de présence démoniaque:

 **Le soufre**. Si vous enquêtez sur une disparition suspecte, la première chose à rechercher est une éventuelle présence de soufre. Les démons en laissent derrière eux à chaque fois qu'ils pénètrent un corps ou qu'ils en sortent, à chaque fois qu'ils passent une fenêtre... autrement dit, à chaque fois qu'ils entrent en contact avec un objet physique. Heureusement que le soufre sent extrêmement mauvais, c'est assez facile à repérer sur une scène de crime.

 **Les orages**. Il est plutôt délicat d'affirmer si un orage est dû à une présence démoniaque ou juste au mauvais temps. Les deux sont assez communs pour que ça vaille la peine de regarder dans le journal les zones où des orages secs se sont produit, et vérifier si quelque chose de suspect est en cours. Tel que:

 **Des mutilations de bétail.** Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'ils font avec ces vaches, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que toutes ces histoires de mutilations de troupeaux dans ' _L'hebdomadaire du Trou-du-cul-du-monde'_ ne sont pas dues à des petits hommes verts, mais bien à des démons. Je ne serais pas surpris s'ils le faisaient pour passer le temps, ou tout simplement pour nous confondre.

Le folklore sur les démons remonte à looooin dans le temps. Des peintures rupestres montraient déjà de la fumée noire s'échappant de la bouche de leurs bonshommes-bâtons... Ce putain de Barney Laroche dessinait des démons sur les murs de sa maison des milliers d'années avant que l'Homme ne découvre l'agriculture. Si cela nous vous prouve pas à quel point ces choses sont intriquées à notre culture, rien ne le fera. Les démons sont anti-humain, ils sont ce qui arrive lorsque nous ne sommes pas gouvernés par une conscience, par la règle de Droit, par la fraternité... Ils sont ce qu'il y a de pire en chacun de nous, mille fois amplifié.

[peinture rupestre sur laquelle de la fumée sort de la bouche de l'un des hommes]

La marque d'identification la plus distinctive? Les yeux noirs. Pas seulement l'iris mais tout le machin. Ils sont capables de dissimuler leurs yeux noirs et ainsi, ne les révéler que lorsqu'ils le souhaitent, mais il y a des moments où ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de révéler leur vraie couleur (son absence dans ce cas-là). Lorsqu'un ange est en leur présence, lorsqu'ils entendent le nom de Dieu (ils n'aiment vraiment pas Jéhovah), lorsqu'ils sont éclaboussés d'eau bénite... il existe de nombreuses façons de les démasquer. Le problème est que l'identification du démon est généralement le moindre de vos soucis.

[portrait d'un homme aux yeux noirs]

La plupart des démons sont enfermés dans la Fosse. Il existe des façons d'y entrer et d'en sortir, mais c'est assez compliqué à mettre en œuvre: le démon commun ne peut pas y arriver seul. La plupart des démons qui rôdent en surface ont obtenu leur billet d'un rejeton de l'Enfer haut-placé dans l'échelle sociale; quelqu'un comme Azazel (aussi connu sous le nom de Démon-aux-yeux-janues), Alastair ou Lilith. Une fois hors de l'Enfer, ils se déplacent sous leur forme de fumée noire, à la recherche d'une carcasse humaine à porter. J'ai même déjà entendu parler d'un démon possédant un animal, mais c'est un cas rare. (Aussi entendu parler de l'esprit d'un animal possédant un humain, mais c'est une looongue histoire et il vaut mieux l'entendre de Sam et Dean qui l'ont vécue). Les démons n'ont pas besoin de leur permission pour posséder quelqu'un, mais il y a certaines astuces pour l'éviter. Tout d'abord, les gens forts sont, en général, moins sensibles à la possession. C'est de votre faiblesse que les démons se délectent, puisque c'est ce dont ils sont faits en premier lieu. Un démon n'est rien moins qu'une âme humaine ayant été trop faible pour continuer à résister aux tourments de l'Enfer. Il est donc logique qu'ils aient de la difficulté à contrôler quelqu'un avec une volonté plus forte. Bien sûr, il y a des démons qui se creuseront un chemin dans votre crâne même si vous êtes fort. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il existe des symboles et des sceaux que vous pouvez utiliser pour empêcher la possession. Voici un symbole que les garçons ont tatoué sur leur torse et qui garde tous les démons à l'extérieur, sauf les plus puissants.

Maintenant, la chose la plus importante à savoir sur les démons? On pourrait tout aussi bien les appeler Terminator. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement leur tirer dans la tête et attendre qu'ils s'écroulent. Ils sont, à leur manière, plus forts que presque n'importe quelle créature, car l'âme n'est pas rattachée à l'enveloppe corporelle comme celle d'un humain l'est. Si le corps d'un humain meurt, son âme s'en va. Si le corps qu'un démon possède est endommagé, le démon le maintiendra par la seule force de sa volonté. Blessé par balles, poignardé, jeté par une fenêtre, ce que vous voulez, ils survivront... mais il y a un gros hic. Toutes ces blessures affectent encore le pauvre idiot dont le corps est chevauché par le démon. À la minute où le démon part, le corps tombe en morceaux. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Karen. Si seulement j'avais su, ma vie serait vraiment différente. Je serais... Ouais. Laissons ça à différent.

[dessin de la version 'Supernatural' d'un sceau Anti-Possessions]

Selon les grades, les démons peuvent manifester des capacités différentes, mais voici le jeu de base:

 **Force surhumaine**. Peu importe la taille ou la force de l'être humain qu'il possède, un démon apporte avec lui un arsenal impressionnant. J'ai été du côté receveur d'une branlée avec suffisamment de démons pour savoir que leur force vient de quelque chose de surnaturel, un genre de connexion magique avec des forces que nous ne pouvons ni voir, ni comprendre. Yoda rencontre l'Incroyable Hulk.

 **Télékinésie**. Celle-ci n'est pas un standard d'usine, c'est plus une optimisation du service après-vente. Certains démons, s'ils sont assez puissants, peuvent bouger des choses avec leur esprit. Et par "choses", je veux dire Sam, Dean et moi, et par "bouger" j'entends fracasser.

Tout ceci étant dit, sachez qu'ils ont aussi des vulnérabilités, le Yang de leur Yin:

 **Piège à démons**. Un symbole semblable au tatouage de protection, le "piège à démons" est à peu près le plus vieux truc de chasseurs existant. Une fois entré dans le piège, le démon ne peut pas en sortir, ou quitter le corps qu'il possède. Très utile lorsque que vous avez besoin d'obtenir des réponses de la part d'un de ces bâtards insaisissables. Il n'est libéré que lorsque l'une des lignes du piège à démon est brisée. Mémorisez le symbole. Maintenant.

[dessin de la version 'Supernatural' du Sceau de Salomon]

 **Eau bénite**. Ça les crame comme du feu, et comme Rufus m'a appris, elle peut même les contraindre à quitter leur costume humain. Ce n'est pas si difficile à trouver dans la plupart des villes. Pour ce faire, prenez contacte avec le prêtre local, et voyez s'il est disposé à vous bénir quelques litres d'eau et gardez-les dans le coffre de votre voiture. Ça vous sauvera les miches un jour, je vous le garantis. Si le Padre ne veut pas jouer le jeu, je vous laisse décider si voler de l'eau consacrée dans une église est karmiquement chrétien, sachant qu'elle sera utilisée pour châtier les habitant de l'Enfer.

 **Fer**. Les démons ne peuvent pas franchir une ligne de fer, et ça les brûle presque autant que l'eau bénite. Samuel Colt a construit un piège à démons avec des lignes de chemin de fer dans le Wyoming, avec à chaque pointe du pentagramme; une église. Totalement presque impénétrable pour un démon et ce, pour une bonne raison: au centre du piège à démon se trouve une porte du Diable, un passage vers l'Enfer. La seule façon d'ouvrir la porte c'est avec le Colt, ce qui maintenant que vous m'y faites penser:

 **Le Colt**. C'est un flingue qui peut tuer n'importe quoi. Une balle, une créature morte, sauf, bien sûr, les quelques exceptions qui confirment la règle. Sam et Dean ont tenté de dézinguer Lucifer avec, il n'a rien eu de plus qu'un léger mal de crâne. Il leur a dit qu'il était "l'une des cinq choses que le Colt ne pouvait pas tuer", ce qui signifie probablement que les trois autres Archanges (Gabriel, Raphael, Michael) et Dieu complètent la liste. Ou peut-être qu'il mentait. C'est Satan, après tout. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout démon ordinaire s'éteindra comme une bougie s'il est touché avec une balle du Colt. Bien entendu, ça signifie que leur hôte humain mourra aussi, mais il y a des moments où c'est la seule option possible. Samuel Colt a construit l'arme en 1835, en s'appuyant sur le design de son Revolver Colt. Je n'ai aucune idée de quel genre de charabia supplémentaire il a dû lancer pour conférer au pistolet son mojo tuant-tout. Le texte sur le côté de l'arme est en latin; _non timebo mala._ "Je ne crains aucun mal". Désolé de vous le dire, mais le Colt est unique en son genre. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois à Carthage, Missouri... mais je ne m'embêterais pas à le chercher... son dernier propriétaire n'était nul autre que le diable en personne.

 **Exorcisme**. Ceci est un point clef: les démons sont étroitement liés à leurs hôtes, et avec le bon latin, vous pouvez briser cette connexion. Les forcer à retourner dans la Fosse. Espérons juste que vous ayez été en mesure de piéger un démon et de réciter l'incantation avant que le corps de l'hôte n'ait été endommagé. Le texte complet est long, si long qu'il est probable que vous mourriez d'ennui avant d'avoir fini le démon. Heureusement, il y a quelques phrases bien senties qui semblent faire le boulot, sans tout le reste, tout le crédit va à Dean Winchester pour la version abrégée:

 _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Omnis Satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversii. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam. Secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos_.

Si ça ne marche pas, _courez._

 **Sel** _._ Un peu comme le fer, le sel rend les démons fous. Ils ne peuvent pas franchir une ligne de cette substance, ce qui est bien plus important que vous ne le pensez. De toutes ces merdes, le sel est la plus susceptible d'être stockée dans la maison lambda, dans un bureau ou un bateau-casino infesté de démons (hé, c'est arrivé une fois). Tracez une ligne autour de vous ou des pauvres passants que vous essayez de protéger et le démon ne pourra pas les atteindre dans le cercle. Cela dit, ça n'empêchera pas un démon de faire tomber un piano sur quelqu'un qui se trouve derrière une ligne de sel, ou de, tout simplement, leur tirer dessus, mais bon, c'est un début. Un autre outil à prendre en compte: les cartouches de sel pour fusil de chasse. Ce sont des cartouches ordinaires dont la chevrotine a été remplacée par du sel gemme. Ça fonctionne.

 **Palo Santo**. Bois sacré. Vous moquez pas, c'est sérieux. _Bursura graveolens_ est son nom latin. C'est un type de bois particulier qui, si vous le taillez correctement, peut être utilisé comme pieu pour clouer un démon au sol. Ça ne les tuera pas, mais ça les agacera bien. Pas très commun aux États-Unis, donc vous devrez vous donner du mal pour en obtenir. Mais si vous vous trouvez en Amérique du Sud, ouvrez l'œil. Faites également attention à une certaine Lucinda Los Diablos, une large dame qui dirige une...uh...maison de massage à Lima. Je suis quasi certain que ce n'est pas son vrai nom, mais putain, qu'il décrit bien sa personnalité!

 **Le couteau de Ruby**. Ça, c'est une longue histoire, et je ne pense que pas que ça nous avancerait beaucoup si je le narrais en entier, donc voici, pour vous, la version résumée: Sam Winchester est un idiot. Bon, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Il est peut-être le type le plus intelligent que je connaisse, c'est juste que...son goût en matière de femme laisse quelque peu à désirer. Il est trop bon pour son bien. Il y avait ce démon nommé Ruby que Sam a accepté lorsqu'elle lui a promis de l'aider à empêcher Dean d'être envoyé en Enfer. "Mais c'était un démon!" dites-vous. Ouais, je disais la même chose, mais Sam lui faisait confiance, et ce pour une importante raison, elle était tout aussi prête à buter un démon, que Sam et Dean ne l'étaient. Il s'avère qu'il y a des luttes internes, même en Enfer, et durant longtemps, il sembla que Ruby était dans notre camp. Elle possédait un couteau spécial qui avait le même effet que le Colt sur les démons. Un coup bien placé avec le couteau, tue un démon, ça ne le renvoie pas en Enfer, ça le tue. Un genre de: Ne passez pas par la case départ, ne collectez pas deux-cent brouzoufs. Dean a vu à travers ses conneries et a utilisé le couteau sur sa propriétaire, tuant Ruby avec, lorsqu'il s'est avéré qu'elle (évidemment) se jouait de Sam. De nos jours, Sam porte habituellement le couteau sur lui, mais Dean et lui se l'échange en cas de besoin. J'ai découvert récemment que Samuel Colt pourrait bien avoir été à l'origine de la construction du couteau, c'est à se demander combien d'autres armes tueuses-de-monstres faites par sa main existent. Si je meurs, quelqu'un ferait bien de passer en revue tout mon bordel, trouver le journal de Colt et le lire du début à la fin.

 **La parole de Dieu**. Les démons n'aiment pas Dieu, pas le moins du monde. Je sais, très surprenant. N'importe lequel de Ses noms causera un mouvement de recul à un démon et le forcera à révéler involontairement ses yeux noirs. C'est douloureux pour eux, mais pas autant que le fer, le sel ou l'une de ces autres chose. Ça ne les fera pas fuir, mais vous ne l'aurez plus sur le dos pour un court instant.

 **Sacs à sortilèges**. Habituellement, l'outil d'une sorcière ou d'un ensorceleur, les sacs à sorts peuvent également être utilisé pour protéger une personne contre le radar d'un démon. Les démons utiliseront des sorts de localisation afin de retrouver les gens qu'ils recherchent, et souvent, ils sont après des chasseurs donc ceci est important. Voici la recette:

 _Deux os provenant du pied d'un poulet._

 _Un oeuf d'araignée intact._

 _De la lavande et du chanvre (Cannabis Sativa... et n'en profitez pas, les gars) en proportions égales. Peu importe la quantité que vous mettez, du moment que les proportions soient les même._

 _Et quelque chose qui a avoir avec de la poudre de Goofer. Pas vrai? Non, la poussière de Goofer est utilisée pour garder les Chiens de l'Enfer à distance, et est également utilisée dans... Je me souviens plus. Merde. Je suppose que vous allez devoir trouver quelqu'un avec une caboche en état de marche pour vous donner le reste de la recette._

Les sacs à sortilèges peuvent également être utilisés à des fins plus offensives, mais je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. Ce genre de magie est sombre et vous bouffera l'âme si vous plongez trop profondément en elle. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise au sujet de la magie, c'est qu'elle a un coût, une conséquence pour chaque action magique que vous prenez. Vous voulez rester du bon côté de la ligne, ou vous finirez exactement comme les choses que vous essayez de chasser. Ce qui nous amène à la dernière vulnérabilité des démons:

 **Sam Winchester**. L'arme la plus puissante que j'ai jamais vu utilisée contre un démon? L'esprit de Sam Winchester. Que ceci soit un récit de mise en garde. Sam possède des capacités, telles que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, mais elles sont comme un moteur de voiture, elles demandent beaucoup de carburant. Le carburant qui alimente son moteur? Le sang de démon. En boire lui donnait de l'emprise sur les démons, lui permettait de les projeter de la même manière qu'ils _nous_ projettent habituellement, mais il pouvait faire bien plus, il pouvait drainer leur force vitale, juste en les regardant. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il y avait un prix. Vous ne pouvez pas boire ce sang de démon sans devenir un petit peu démon vous-même. Sam est clean maintenant, mais il a traversé un véritable enfer, par deux fois, pour y parvenir. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez vraiment pas passer par une cure de désintox au sang de démon. Et, ne pensez pas que vous pouvez aller boire vous-même un tout petit peu de sang de démon et obtenir ces mêmes pouvoirs, ça marche pas comme ça. Tout du moins, je crois pas. Jamais été assez con pour essayer moi-même.

Tout ceci s'applique à votre démon de base, mais ce n'est pas la sorte qui existe. Il y en a des types qui sont bien, bien pire. Taxonomiquement parlant, la manière la plus simple de faire la différence est par la couleur des yeux. Les yeux noirs sont le truc standard. Et puis, il y a:

 **Les yeux rouges**. La plupart des gens les appellent démons des croisements, à cause de leur MO. Ils sont invoqués par les humains à un carrefour pour agir, basiquement, comme un génie. Vous faites un vœu, ils vous l'accordent mais le prix est rude. La plupart des pactes avec un démon est d'une durée de dix ans, et à la fin de cette période, ils viennent récolter ce qui leur est dû: votre âme. Bon, je ne peux pas dire que seul les idiots feraient des marchés comme ça, parce que je suis moi-même coupable d'y avoir recouru. Il y avait cela dit, des circonstances atténuantes. Et j'ai pu récupérer le reçu pour mon âme, donc aucun préjudice à la fin, mais c'est une pente sacrément glissante. Avec ce genre de boulot, vous vous trouvez dans une situation sans issue claire, et vous serez tenté, surtout que les démons des croisements ont des pouvoirs qui dépassent vos rêves les plus fous. Toutes ces choses que le génie d'Aladdin ne pouvait pas faire, comme ramener les gens à la vie, faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux de vous, tous ces trucs, ils peuvent le faire.

Un enfoiré irlandais suffisant, nommé Crowley est le Roi des démons des croisements, et il vous le jettera au visage à chaque fois que vous le rencontrez.

 **Les yeux oranges**. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai entendu des histoires sur un démon aux yeux oranges qui avait déchaîné l'enfer dans les années soixante-dix. Son but était de prendre le corps de femmes nouvellement mariées et de les utiliser pour assassiner leurs maris. Quelques-uns des gars ont survécu pour raconter que les yeux de leur épouse rougissante avaient flashés oranges avant qu'elle ne leur joue Psycho. Assez semblable au cas de Karen, mais je sais de source sûre, que le démon qui la possédait avait les yeux noirs. Même dans situation actuelle, avec mes souvenirs qui coulent hors de mon crâne, je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette vision.

 **Les yeux bleus**. Un démon nommé Samhain avait des yeux bleus, c'est le seul démon de ce type dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. L'ascension de Samhain a brisé l'un des soixante-six sceaux, les sceaux qui gardaient Lucifer enchaîné dans sa cage, donc ça devrait vous paraître évident que Samhain n'était pas très fréquentable. Si vous êtes l'un des présages de l'arrivée imminente de Satan, vous êtes synonyme de mauvaise nouvelle, point. Sam et Dean ont abattu Samhain, mais pas avant d'être témoins de ses capacités: invocation de revenants (des zombies, plus ou moins) et libération d'une énergie blanche explosive. Heureusement, Sam était dopé au sang de démon à cette époque, alors il a été capable de résister aux effets de cette énergie. Les capacités de Samhain étaient très semblables aux capacités de...

 **Les yeux blancs**. Lilith et Alastair en sont les meilleurs exemples. Alastair était l'interrogateur en chef de l'Enfer, et par là j'entends tortionnaire. Quand Dean se trouvait dans la Fosse, c'est Alastair qui l'accrochait à l'esse chaque jour. Lilith était, bah, l'épouse démoniaque de Satan, si ça peut vous faire comprendre le tableau. C'était elle qui tirait les ficelles de l'évasion de Lucifer. De plus, elle mangeait des bébés. Sans blague. Ces deux tarés sont morts, donc c'est déjà ça. Ils étaient bien plus puissants que n'importe lequel des démons yeux noirs que j'ai rencontré et avaient tous deux des compétences spéciales comme le rayon d'énergie blanche que Samhain pouvait lancer. Aussi bien Lilith, qu'Alastair étaient insensibles aux pièges à démons, au couteau de Ruby, au sel, au fer, et tous ces trucs. Ils étaient tous les deux résistants aux pouvoirs psychiques de Sam, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se surpasse et boive des litres de sang de démons. Alors là, il les explosa comme des ampoules jetées sur un sol en béton. Si vous rencontrez un démon aux yeux blancs, votre meilleure chance est d'appeler un Winchester, ou de courir, comme si l'Enfer était à vos trousses. Ne l'engagez pas seul. Ne tentez pas de l'exorciser, ça l'énerverait juste. Lilith était le tout premier démon créé (par Lucifer en personne), et en tant que tel, était incroyablement puissante. La légende dit qu'il existe au moins deux autres démons aux yeux blancs dans le monde, bien qu'ils puissent très bien être enfermés en Enfer en ce moment. Pour le bien de l'Humanité, j'espère qu'ils le sont.

 **Les yeux jaunes**. J'ai gardé le pire pour la fin. Un démon aux yeux jaunes nommé Azazel a mis des événements en mouvement pour Sam, Dean et moi, pour le monde entier en fait. Il faisait partie du complot pour sortir Lucifer de sa cage, son travail était de s'assurer que Sam serait bien à sa place pour briser le dernier sceau (tuer Lilith). Il a passé des contrats de démon avec des femmes désespérées, leur a donné tout ce dont elles avaient besoin en échange du droit, dix ans plus tard, d'entrer en leur demeure et nourrir leurs enfants en bas âge de son propre sang. Sam Winchester était l'un de ces enfants. Cependant, Azazel a fait plus que simplement nourrir Sam de sang de démon, il a tué Mary Winchester, lançant John sur son chemin pour devenir un chasseur. Les autres enfants qu'Azazel a visités ont également développé des capacités spéciales, et ont finalement été opposés les uns aux autres dans un combat à mort. Longue version, courte: Dean a vengé la mort de sa mère, il a mis une balle du Colt dans la caboche d'Azazel. Heureusement pour nous, Azazel est le seul démon aux yeux jaunes jamais référencé dans les livres de folklore.

Un dernier point d'ombre dans le folklore démoniaque: le virus Croatoan. Vous avez tous entendu parler de Roanoke, pas vrai, l'une des premières colonies européennes dans les Amériques? Tout le monde dans le village qui disparaît mystérieusement, laissant juste le mot "Croatoan" gravé dans un arbre? Un virus démoniaque fut responsable de leur disparition, ou plutôt, "une arme biologique démoniaque" comme Sam aime à l'appeler. En gros, c'est la peste du monstre. Elle transforme les gens en zombies démoniaques, assoiffés de violence. Elle se propage par contact sanguin, ce qui lorsqu'ils sont aussi enthousiastes des morsures que le sont les démons Croatoan, est presque inévitable. La bonne nouvelle est qu'ils sont plus faciles à tuer qu'un démon régulier, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une consolation pour la personne infectée. Un tir dans la tête devrait faire l'affaire, mais je leur collerais une deuxième balle juste au cas où. Une partie du plan de Lucifer pour débarrasser la Terre de l'Humanité était de libérer le virus Croatoan à travers un vaccin contre la grippe porcine, heureusement, nous avons eu vent de son plan et avons été capables de le stopper avant qu'aucun réel dommage n'ait eu lieu, mais ça aurait pu être mauvais. Mauvais; genre Fin des Temps. Parce que voilà le truc: il existe peut-être des millions de démons, quelque part... mais la plupart d'entre eux sont enfermés en Enfer, et ces murs-là sont assez sûrs. Seul un petit pourcentage de ceux-ci se baladent à la surface. Mais avec le Croatoan, le potentiel pour une armée de démon est bien réel, une armée comptant des centaines de millions de soldats. Au lieu de devoir cuire une âme quelques centaines d'années dans la fournaise de l'Enfer avant qu'elle ne se transforme en démon, exposez-la au virus, et bam: démon. De plus, il n'y a aucun remède pour ça, pas de retour en arrière possible. La chose la plus effrayante... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui arrive à l'âme humaine à l'intérieur du corps exposé au Croatoan. Il y a une chance, et ce n'est qu'une théorie personnelle, que le virus Croatoan soit l'équivalent du poison pour l'âme. Il vous pourrit de l'intérieur. Vous pourriez être le type le plus pieux, le plus respectueux de Dieu qui soit, et juste une goutte de sang infecté vous condamnerait à une éternité en Enfer. Maintenant, dites-moi que ce n'est pas plus effrayant que... Eh bien, à peu près n'importe quoi.

J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Je suis certain d'oublier quelque chose... Espérons-le, pas la partie qui vous sauvera le cul si vous croisez, vous-même, l'une de ces créatures. Nous devrions revenir sur le problème actuel. Ma mémoire. Les démons ont le motif, c'est sûr, ils sauteraient sur n'importe quelle occasion d'emmerder un chasseur... mais en ont-ils les moyens? Alastair, Lilith, Azazel, Crowley, ils ont tous démontrés qu'ils étaient capables de faire bien plus que le démon standard, mais pourraient-ils vraiment mettre un robinet dans mon crâne et en faire couler le jus? J'ai vérifié toutes mes sources alors que j'écrivais ceci, et rien n'indique que ce genre de pouvoir soit à la portée de l'un d'eux.

De toute manière, ça ne répond pas à la grande question: pourquoi diable, 'Karen' a-t-il été gravé dans le pare-brise de la Chevelle? Où se trouve la connexion. Se pourrait-il que ce soit _ce_ démon? Se pourrait-il que le démon que Rufus avait arraché de Karen soit revenu pour un deuxième round? Il n'y a tout simplement aucun moyen d'en être sûr, pas sans nouvelles preuves.

Vous avez maintenant compris que les démons étaient la menace numéro une pour l'Humanité, mais j'ai une petite voix insistante dans le fond de mon crâne me disant que, dans cette histoire, je pourrais bien être en train de regarder dans la mauvaise direction. Que je ne devrais pas regarder vers le bas... mais vers le haut.

[photo d'une scène de meurtre sur laquelle on distingue une fumée noire]

[illustration d'un ange aux ailes noires déployées, armé d'un glaive et d'un bouclier]

 _Ndlt:_

 _FF, n'autorisant pas les auteurs illustrer leur fiction, je vous rappelle que chaque [image] présente dans le texte et donc dans ma traduction est disponible sur mon tumblr (lien dans mon profile). Vous n'êtes, bien entendu, pas obligé(e)s d'aller y jeter un œil, mais c'est un petit plus sympathique._


	7. Chapitre 06: Anges

_**Chapitre 06: Anges**_

JUSQU'EN SEPTEMBRE 2008, je vous aurais dit que les anges n'étaient qu'un mythe. Les démons étaient réels, les fantômes étaient réels, les monstres étaient réels, l'Enfer était réelle, et que la seule chose qui se dressait pour le Bien était l'Humanité. Une vision du monde quelque peu déprimante, mais c'était ce que les preuves montraient. Et, d'une certaine façon, c'en était presque réconfortant, il n'y avait rien ailleurs qui nous sauverait, à part nous-mêmes, et ça nous rendait importants. Cela nous donnait un but, activait notre instinct de survie, c'était la raison pour laquelle il y avait des chasseurs. S'il y avait eu des anges, là-haut, pour s'assurer que les choses étaient justes et équitables, nous aurions tous été assis aux bords de piscines à siroter des cocktails et à profiter du paysage.

Il y a des anges, et pourtant, je ne suis pas à Cabo occupé à travailler mon bronzage, alors comment additionnez-vous ces deux faits?

 _Les anges sont des connards._

Ouais, ouais, même Lui, là-haut.

Dans le grand ordre des choses, chacun doit se débrouiller seul, et vous n'apprendrez jamais rien de plus vrai que cela. Les actions de chacun sont biaisées par leurs propres intérêts, même celles des anges. Bien qu'ils aient été créés pour servir Dieu _et_ l'Homme, depuis que Dieu a quitté le poulailler... ils ont suivi la loi divine à la lettre plutôt que son dessein. Ils ont été créés avant nous, mais n'ont pas été dotés du libre arbitre. Ça craint pour eux. Depuis, un certain contingent céleste a été lancé sur le chemin de la guerre, déterminé à nous effacer de la surface de la planète afin qu'ils puissent y venir et profiter du paradis que Dieu avait créé pour nous. Quelques-uns d'entre nous, singes parlants, nous sommes dressés contre ça (avec l'aide d'un ange nommé Castiel qui s'est retourné contre ses frères) et avons (tout du moins pour l'instant) endigué le grand lavement planétaire de 2010. Donc, les humains sont encore à peu près la seule force dans l'Univers à se dresser pour les humains, et c'est probablement aussi bien comme ça.

Pourquoi est-ce que je parle de ces enfoirés ailés? Parce qu'ils sont la chose la plus puissante qui existe, et les seuls que je sais pertinemment capables d'embrouiller la mémoire d'un homme. Un ange qui s'appelait Zachariah avait fait croire à Sam et Dean qu'ils étaient des larbins dans une grande société d'architecture durant une semaine. Castiel avait effacé tout souvenir de Dean de la mémoire de Lisa et Ben Braeden, à la demande de Dean une fois qu'il eut réalisé que le simple fait de le connaître pourrait les conduire à être blessés ou pire. Alors, je sais qu'ils en ont les moyens, mais je ne peux pas, et ne le pourrais pas même si ma vie en dépendait, comprendre pourquoi ils me cibleraient moi. L'Apocalypse a été annulée. Cette guerre-là est finie.

À moins que... peut-être ai-je appris que je n'étais pas censé connaître. Peut-être qu'entre Ashland et ici j'ai vu quelque chose, lu quelque chose, trouvé quelque chose qui entièrement changé la donne, et que maintenant, ils nettoient le désordre? Non, parce que si les anges sont bien quelque chose; c'est _ordonnés_. Et, mon esprit, en ce moment, c'est tout le contraire. Quand ils ont joués avec la mémoire de Sam et Dean, ils ont fait un putain de bon boulot, ils leur ont vraiment fait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas frères, qu'ils avaient eu des vies complètement différentes de celles qu'ils ont eu en réalité. Si un ange était derrière ma perte de mémoire... je me dois de penser qu'il aurait fait un meilleur travail, qu'il aurait laissé mon cerveau en mailleur état. Moins de trous.

Mais c'est une pensée intéressante, n'est-ce pas? Que j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'étais pas censé voir, et que quelqu'un s'assure que je ne m'en souvienne pas?

Pour info, j'ai tenté de contacter le seul ange avec lequel je m'entends, Castiel, et je n'ai aucun retour. Il est occupé à combattre dans une guerre au Paradis, alors... je suppose que mon problème c'est du menu fretin en comparaison.

Cela fait près de quarante heures que je n'ai pas dormi. Je devrais fermer les yeux un moment, voir si ça ne me permet pas d'y voir plus clair. Je reviens vers vous dès que je ne verrais plus flou.

Nan... le sommeil ne viendra pas. Là, il est environ trois heures du mat', et je suis totalement réveillé. Je suis retourné dans la casse, et ai fouillé la voiture pour trouver des indices. J'ai trouvé quelques reçus dans la boîte à gants (un gars doit bien noter ses frais professionnels), tous provenaient d'Ashland, avant que je ne retourne au marais. Soit je ne me suis pas arrêté pour manger sur le chemin de retour vers le Dakota du Sud, soit j'étais assez retourné pour ne pas me soucier de réduire mes impôts, et j'aurais dû être plutôt perturbé pour ça. En outre, certaines des factures étaient pour des repas pour trois, ce qui signifie que... Sam et Dean étaient avec moi, peut-être bien depuis le début. Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à me représenter certaines parties clairement, mais que je ne souviens pas de qui, était avec moi? Je veux dire, j'étais là-bas pour... uh, attendez. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis allé à Ashland?

Je viens de relire ce que j'avais écrit sur le banshee, presque rien ne me dit quelque chose maintenant. Il y a plus de fuites. Fais chier!

Je dois balancer tout ça rapidement, grossièrement. Coucher ce que je sais avant que je ne le sache plus.

Les anges.

Ce ne sont les types aux ailes duveteuses et aux harpes que vous voyez sur des cartes de Noël. Les anges sont des guerriers divins, des soldats de Dieu, son armée céleste. Pensez au Mossad, mais avec un pire sens de l'humour. Ou au Service Secret de Dieu, costumes compris. On ne soulignera jamais assez leurs pouvoirs. Ils ont des ailes, mais elles ne sont pas visibles aux humains, lorsqu'ils sont sur Terre, ils utilisent, comme les démons, des vaisseaux humains pour se déplacer. La plupart du temps, ils ressemblent à des connards en trench-coat.

Leurs capacités:

 **Une force physique inimaginable**. Ils peuvent se prendre une raclée et continuer comme si de rien n'était. Seul un démon d'un niveau très élevé a une chance de résister face à un ange dans un combat physique. Aucun humain n'oserait même essayer. Les balles, les pièges à démons, le fer, le sel... rien de tout cela ne leur hérissera les plumes. J'avais essayé chaque symbole mystique que je connaissais, et aucun d'eux n'avait empêché Cass de franchir le seuil de la porte lorsque nous l'avons rencontré pour la première fois, Dean et moi.

 **Le châtiment**. Les anges peuvent tuer d'un simple touché des doigts, certains n'ont pas besoin du toucher pour tuer. Ça marche sur les humains, les démons, les monstres, n'importe quoi. Tant que c'est vivant, dans un quelconque sens du mot, vous pouvez parier votre chemise qu'un ange peut le tuer. Zachariah avait donné à Sam un cancer de l'estomac d'un claquement de doigts et lui avait retiré les poumons d'un autre. Vous ne combattez pas les anges. Vous trouvez de quoi avoir un moyen de pression sur eux, ou vous vous faites tuer par eux. Même leur apparence est mortelle. Quand Pamela Barnes recourut à une séance pour apercevoir la vraie forme de Castiel, celle-ci lui a littéralement cramée les yeux. Lorsque Cass a parlé à Dean de sa vraie voix, elle a brisé du verre et a bien failli crever les tympans de Dean.

 **La téléportation**. Comme je l'ai dit, ils ne flottent pas grâce à leurs petites ailes d'ange. Lorsque les anges veulent aller quelque part, ils y _vont_ , apparaissant tout simplement hors de l'Éther. Cela peut être, à la fois, utile et sacrément emmerdant vu qu'ils peuvent apparaître immédiatement quand on les appelle, mais qu'ils peuvent aussi disparaître en un clin d'œil. Et tentez seulement de combattre quelque chose qui peut surgir derrière vous alors que vous apprêtez à le frapper de votre lame.

 **La télékinésie**. Comme les démons de haut rang, les anges peuvent manipuler les choses autour d'eux grâce à leurs esprits. Balancer des gens dans des murs, lancer des rayons d'énergie psychique explosive, soulever des voitures et les briser en deux... Ça serait impressionnant s'ils étaient de notre côté, mais comme la plus vaste majorité d'entre eux ne le sont, c'est juste flippant.

 **Le voyage dans le temps**. L'une des nombreuses façons pour les anges d'emmerder l'Humanité: jouer avec notre Histoire. Les anges ont le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps et d'y changer des choses, bien qu'ils prétendent que l'Histoire soit déjà écrite, et que chacun de nous ait un destin et blah, blah, blah, peu importe. Le même ange qui a dit à Dean qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et ainsi sauver sa mère de la mort, a envoyé un autre dans le passé pour dé-couler le _Titanic._ Le temps est flexible. Certaines choses seront toujours les mêmes (le ciel sera toujours bleu, un steak sera toujours délicieux) mais certaines choses sont à pourvoir. De petites choses, comme qui est vivant et qui n'a jamais existé. Qui obtient son "et il vécut heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps" et qui finit seul avec une bouteille de whisky et PC Wang merdique à écrire la somme totale des expériences de sa vie dans l'espoir que quelqu'un le lise et... laissez tomber. Les anges peuvent voyager dans le temps. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

 **L'omniscience**. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais les anges ont un don pour garder à l'œil un tas de choses à la fois. Comme...disons, chaque chose ayant lieu dans une ville entière, et ce jusqu'aux plus petits détails. Il y a, bien sûr, des limites, ils ne peuvent pas être partout à la fois, mais c'est parfois franchement effrayant de voir à quel point ils sont _conscients_. Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez contrarier un ange et vous en tirer.

 **La visite de rêves**. Disons que vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous cacher d'un ange (j'y viendrai dans un moment) mais que l'ange en question souhaite toujours s'entretenir avec vous. Il est très probable qu'il débarquera tout simplement dans vos rêves, vous causant une peur bleue juste au moment où vous vous vous rapprochez intimement de Tori Spelling.

 **Le pouvoir de guérison**. Je dois dire que celui-ci, je l'aime bien. Les anges ont le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts et de guérir toute blessure, même si cela requiert beaucoup d'énergie céleste. C'est grâce à ça que Castiel a ramené Dean de l'Enfer... Et grâce à ça que Cass a pu me ramener d'entre les morts après que Lucifer m'eut brisé la nuque. Mais ne vous attendez pas à autant de bienveillance pour vous-même. La plupart des anges auraient plus tendance à souffler votre cadavre hors de l'existence qu'à vous aider.

 **La tolérance à l'alcool**. Cass tient très bien l'alcool. J'ai en dit assez.

 **L'altération de l'esprit**. C'est comme je l'ai dit. De tout le folklore que j'ai lu, les anges sont les seules créatures à pouvoir dérégler la mémoire d'un homme. Bien entendu, il y a des centaines de livres de légendes que je n'ai jamais ouvert, plus particulièrement depuis que j'ai hérité de la bibliothèque de chasse de la famille Campbell, il y a quelques mois de ça. Une chose m'a frappée cependant... Si un ange avait vraiment mis autant d'ardeur à me faire oublier quelque chose, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il aurait également effacé mes souvenirs à propos des anges qui trifouillent dans la mémoire des gens? Vous savez, afin que je ne les soupçonne même pas. Huh.

Une chose importante à retenir sur les anges est que leur pourvoir n'est pas inné, c'est... Comment expliquer ça? En vase clos, un ange n'est pas plus puissant qu'un humain. Leur uh, force vient lorsqu'ils sont soutenus par la pleine puissance du paradis. Comprenez que les anges agissent comme... en quelque sorte comme des canaux pour le pouvoir céleste. Un ange est comme une lance à incendie. Si le robinet est fermé, et qu'aucune eau ne coule, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Mais une fois que la valve est ouverte, et que l'eau coule... Vous comprenez? Et le paradis, dans cette analogie, est un grand château dans le ciel, plein d'énergie. Ce pouvoir lui vient des âmes, des âmes humaines, qu'ils exploitent comme de petits réacteurs nucléaires pour illuminer le Paradis et mener à bien leur guerre éternelle contre l'Enfer. Attendez... Je croyais que la métaphore était sur l'eau, pas sur l'électricité. Enfin, bref... Plus nombreuses sont les âmes au Paradis, plus ils sont puissants. C'est pourquoi leurs plans apocalyptiques sont tellement mauvais dans la longueur, comment sont-ils censés reconstituer leur source d'énergie s'ils tuent toute notre espèce de pauvres habitants d'en bas? Idjits.

En parlant de ça... Pour deux mille ans, ils nous ont laissés nous débrouiller par nous même. Et puis, les grondements de l'Apocalypse ont commencé à se faire entendre et ils sont revenus sur Terre pour pousser les choses. Ils _voulaient_ l'Apocalypse, afin d'avoir leur bataille finale contre Lucifer et avoir la Terre pour eux. L'un d'entre eux, en particulier, faisait pression pour que le combat tant prisé est lieu; Michael.

Michael est un archange, un ange de premier ordre, le plus puissant. Il y avait quatre archanges: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael et Gabriel. À présent, Michael et Lucifer sont enfermés ensemble dans la Cage en Enfer, Gabriel est mort, et Raphael... il est (je suppose que c'est elle maintenant, Raphael a changé de vaisseau), _elle_ est coincée dans une guerre civile pour le contrôle du Paradis. Des trucs lourds.

Les archanges sont bien plus puissants que les anges subalternes, et sont assignés à des missions spéciales, comme empêcher que qui ou quoi que ce soit ne porte atteinte aux Prophètes du Seigneur. Pour autant que je le sache, les pouvoirs d'un archange sont à la mesure de ceux de Dieu, presque illimités. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont invincibles. Gabriel a été tué par Lucifer, donc ça ne compte pas vraiment, mais ils sont des êtres mortels. Juste, v'voyez des mortels qui sont en vie depuis des éternités et qui canalisent l'énergie de Dieu Lui-même.

Il existe aussi d'autres rangs d'anges, tel que les chérubins, c'est ce qu'est Cupidon. Ils sont affectés à accomplir la volonté divine en organisant des liens amoureux sur Terre. Gardez ça à l'esprit la prochaine fois que vous voyez quelqu'un de canon dans un bar, vous pourriez juste être en train de vous faire jouer par un chérubin. John et Mary Winchester étaient, selon Cupidon, un couple arrangé. Une partie du plan céleste, accomplissant leur destinée, et blah, blah, blah. Les deux faces d'une même pièce; la famille de chasseurs et l'Épée de Michael se joignant pour former deux frères qui pourraient accomplir leur prophétie à la con. La Lumière et L'Obscurité, le Yin et le Yang, Dean et Sam. Si j'ai bien appris une chose en côtoyant les anges c'est qu'il n'y a pas de destin. Juste des choix qu'on peut vous balancer dessus, ou que vous pouvez faire pour vous-même.

Sachez ceci: Si vous choisissez de défier un ange, préparez-vous pour le combat de votre vie. Gardez toutes ces choses à l'esprit, elles pourraient vous éviter de vous complètement défoncer le cul:

 **La permission**. C'est leur talon d'Achille. Contrairement aux démons, les anges ont besoin de son consentement pour prendre la contrôle d'un hôte. Cela semble être une petite chose, mais fait pourtant toute la différence dans le monde. Ils ne peuvent pas sauter de costume humain en costume humain quand bon leur semble, et leur liste de vaisseaux potentiels n'est pas illimitée. Il y a une lignée de vaisseaux d'anges, descendant d'on ne sait qui, et si ces vaisseaux disent non, les anges se retrouvent bloqués dans le vent. De plus, certains anges exigent des vaisseaux plus puissants, c'est le cas des archanges. Tous les humains ne sont pas assez solides pour contenir Michael ou Lucifer, et c'est là que Sam et Dean entrent en jeu. Ils étaient censés être les hôtes de Lucifer (Sam) et Michael (Dean) dans leur bataille finale, celle qui détruirait la moitié de la Terre. Mais les anges n'avaient pas compté sur le fait que Sam et Dean feraient preuve de courage et diraient _non_. Voilà peut-être le plus grand défaut des anges: ils s'attendent à ce que les humains acquiescent à leurs plans, mais ils oublient que les humains possèdent ce qu'eux n'ont pas: le libre arbitre.

 **Les lames angéliques**. Ce sont des armes que portent tous les anges. Une lame angélique est plus courte qu'une épée, mais plus longue qu'un poignard. Cette lame est efficace contre presque n'importe quoi, y compris les anges eux-mêmes. Il faudra leur porter un coup direct pour que l'estoque soit fatale, mais ça peut être fait. Dean a tué Zachariah avec l'une de ces lames. Le seul problème est qu'elles ne sont pas simple à trouver. En passant par le marché noir, on trouve bien des vendeurs d'armes occultes, mais aucuns d'eux ne stocke des lames d'anges. À moins de tomber sur un ange mort, vous n'êtes que bien peu susceptible de jamais croiser une de leurs lames, sauf si, bien sûr, vous vous retrouvez du mauvais côté de celle-ci.

 **L'Énochien**. La magie noire normale n'affecte pas les anges, alors il faut creuser un peu plus profondément. Il s'avère qu'il vous faut juste parler la bonne langue. L'Énochien est la langue native, parlée et écrite des anges. Elle a sa propre symbologie et phonétique qui peut être utilisée dans tout un tas de sorts, tels que:

[symbole de bannissement Énochien]

 **Le bannissement**. Ai appris celui-ci de Castiel. C'est un peu délicat, car il doit être écrit dans le sang, mais bon c'est la magie pour vous. Une fois que vous avez gravé le symbole de base vous placez votre main sanglante en son centre afin de compléter le rituel de bannissement. N'importe quel ange (ça fonctionne sur tous, des chérubins aux archanges) présent dans les environs sera envoyé sur le prochain fuseau horaire (ou royaume dimensionnel, je sais pas), il n'est plus dans la pièce et c'est tout ce compte pour moi. Il est intéressant de noter que ça fonctionne aussi bien avec du sang humain qu'avec du sang séraphique. Ça fonctionne probablement aussi avec du sang de démon. Ça vaudrait peut-être la peine d'expérimenter un peu; voir quel type de sang est le plus efficace.

 **La protection**. Je n'ai pas pu reproduire celui-ci moi-même pour d'évidentes raisons, mais Castiel a offert à Sam et Dean une protection énochienne, sous la forme d'une inscription qu'il a gravé dans leurs côtes. A moins que vous n'ayez un seuil de tolérance à la douleur très élevé et un très petit burin, je vous conseille de passer directement à la suite.

 **Le chant du tourment**. Il consiste en une ligne d'Énochien qui fera se tordre les entrailles d'un ange de douleur. Efficace pour un court instant, mais ça ne durera pas. Et croyez-moi, si vous utilisez ce chant sur l'un d'eux, il va être en rogne, et la situation sera bien pire que si vous aviez simplement tenté de vous enfuir en courant. Peut-être que si vous aviez simplement couru, il vous aurait pris en pitié tant vous auriez été pathétique. Toujours est-il que le chant est court, et peut être utile en dernier recours. L'Énochien:

 _Pizin Noco Iad._

Petit avertissement: L'Énochien ne se prononce pas comme le latin, donc récupérez-vous un guide pour débutant dans une boutique ésotérique. Sachez que chaque lettre se prononce comme une syllabe unique, il vous faudra donc plus de temps pour le dire que ce que vous pensez.

L'exorcisme d'ange. Je suppose que j'ai menti, celui-ci est en fait en latin. Bah, ça revient au même. Cette invocation permet d'extirper (temporairement) un ange de son véhicule et de le renvoyer au Paradis. Encore une fois, le sort ne tente même pas de tuer, donc il reviendra encore plus énerve. Mais si cous êtes sur le point de vous faire châtier (exploser? botter?) le cul par un ange, c'est toujours ça. Le latin:

 _Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco..._

 _omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco..._

 _omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco..._

 _Domine in caelo._

 **L'invocation.** Je n'ai que la moitié des pièces pour celui-ci. Les anges peuvent être invoqués par la prière ("Cher Cass, qui êtes aux cieux, pourriez-vous ramener votre cul ici afin d'aider un pote? Non? C'est bien ce que je pensais.), mais ça ne marche que très rarement. Apparemment, ils ont des choses bien plus importantes à faire au Paradis qu'écouter les humains râler à propos de leurs problèmes. Si vous voulez une entrevue avec un ange, vous devez avoir quelque chose qu'il veut, sinon préparez-vous à attendre un long moment à genoux. Il y a une autre façon de faire: l'invocation, mais c'est compliqué. Un sigil Énochien est requis, ainsi qu'un bol d'herbes que vous devrez, par la suite enflammer. Je ne connais pas le tracé du symbole, je ne connais pas les herbes. Ce que je sais, c'est la phrase énochienne que vous devez prononcer juste au moment où vous mettez le feu au tout:

 _Nirdo Noco Abramg Nazpsad._

Et aussi simplement que ça, votre ange arrive. Je pense que vous devez nommer l'ange duquel vous souhaitez une visite quelque part dans le sigil Énochien, sans quoi, vous vous retrouverez avec la horde céleste au complet sur le cul, ce qui n'est pas un événement auquel j'aimerais assister. Ces types rendraient une orgie morose.

 **La localisation**. Disons que vous avez tenté le rituel d'invocation, mais qu'il n'est pas fonctionné. Votre meilleure chance: traquer l'ange et aller à lui. Voici comment procéder. Prenez un bol en argile et gravez-y ce sigil dans le fond:

[symbole de localisation Énochien]

 _Dans le bol, placez deux morceaux de pain consacré (ou hosties de communion), les os des ailes d'un oiseau (peu importe lequel, du moment que ça vole) et les herbes suivantes:_

 _Marjolaine_

 _Coriandre,_

 _Cumin,_

 _Graine de moutarde_

 _Romarin._

 _Ou, si vous êtes flemmard, utilisez simplement l'assaisonnement de Mrs Dash, tout est dedans. Je suis sérieux. Vérifiez l'étiquette._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, mettez toutes ces herbes, ajoutez un peu d'huile sacrée (disponible auprès de tous les bons fournisseurs d'articles occultes dans le monde entier) et foutez-y le feu tout en récitant:_

 _Zamran Ils Soba Vpaah Zixlai Grosb._

 _Enfin, laissez tomber une carte dans la flamme. Elle brûlera partout où l'ange n'est pas. Ne soyez pas surpris, si toute la carte part en fumée, à moins que vous n'ayez mis la main sur une carte du Ciel, le rituel ne fonctionnera que si l'ange est sur le plan terrestre._

Ce sera tout pour l'Énochien. Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup plus, mais je suis nouveau dans le folklore des anges. J'apprends sur le tas. En tout cas, pour ce qui est des autres faiblesses des anges:

 **Le Colt**. Seuls les archanges sont invulnérables à ses balles, ce qui signifie que les anges secondaires eux, peuvent en être les victimes. Bien sûr, il vous faudra d'abord trouver le Colt...

 **L'huile sacrée**. J'aurais peut-être dû commencer ma liste avec elle puisque c'est la seule arme réelle qu'un pauvre type ordinaire peut posséder contre les anges. L'huile Sainte, lorsqu'elle est allumée, peut être utilisée pour contenir un ange tel un piège à démons mais pour les emplumés. Si un ange traverse une ligne d'huile sacrée enflammée, il brûle. Mort, parti à jamais, pas seulement renvoyé temporairement au Paradis. Il ne peut pas se téléporter hors du cercle, et ses pouvoirs y sont limités. Vous pouvez également vous fabriquer un cocktail Molotov à base d'huile sacrée en prenant une bouteille en verre, en la remplissant jusqu'à moitié d'huile Sainte puis en la bourrant avec un tissu imbibé d'huile. Mettez le feu au chiffon, et lancez la bouteille. En revanche, soyez averti que si vous ratez la cible, vous êtes un homme mort.

Qu'est-ce que j'oublie? J'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont tomber si je ne dors pas bientôt, mais mon esprit carbure à plein régime. Je dois donc l'écrire. Je pourrais continuer à raconter des histoires sur les anges pendant une éternité, surtout si vous comptez toutes celles sur Gabriel, que nous avons cru, pendant longtemps, être un trickster nommé Loki... Attendez! Trickster. Fabrication alambiquée, pouvoir divin, motivation sommaire...

Faut que je retourne à la casse.


	8. Chapitre 07: Anansesem

_**Chapitre 07: Anansesem**_

 **J'AI PAS TROUVÉ** ce que je cherchais dans la cour de la casse. J'espérais (enfin "espérer" en quelque sorte) trouver des emballages de sucreries, Gabriel est un bec sucré et laisser traîner des emballages de friandises a toujours été sa marque de fabrique. Le gars mange plus de chocolat qu'E.T... Non pas que Gabriel puisse réellement être responsable de ma mémoire défaillante puisqu'il est mort. Lucifer l'a poignardé tel... quelque chose qui se poignarde. Enfin... ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une pièce soit replacée sur l'échiquier après qu'elle n'ait été renversée. Dieu (ou peu importe qui tire les ficelles là-haut) est connu pour ramener les gens à la vie. C'est devenu une habitude pour lui. Cass par deux fois ainsi que Sam et Dean un bon milliard de fois.

Bref, en tout cas, aucun signe de Gabriel près de Chevelle, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'un de ses consorts ne soit pas impliqués dans ce coup fourré. Et par consort, j'entends bien entendu un trickster (les plus grands enfoirés à avoir foulé la Terre). Comme je l'ai dit: leurs pouvoirs frôlent ceux de Dieu, ils sont mesquins, vindicatifs et parfois arbitraires avec leurs victimes. Ce sont des créatures dont la seule motivation semble être d'enseigner de stupides leçons aux gens.

Vous savez quoi? En parlant de leçons stupides, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour un petit exercice mental. Un "Que feriez-vous?" pour voir si vous avez appris quelque chose. Dieu sait que j'ai pris les mauvaises décisions quand je me suis retrouvé dans la situation que je vais vous exposer.

Il y a des années, ça devait être fin des années quatre-vingt, j'étais sur une chasse solo dans le fin fond de l'Arkansas. Il y faisait plus chaud qu'en Enfer et l'air était humide, pas le lieu que je choisirai pour des vacances. J'investiguais la mort de cinq vieilles femmes d'une maison de retraite de Calico Rock, toutes décédée dans des incendies. Des incendies séparés, indépendants, ayant tous eu lieu dans l'enceinte de la maison de retraite. Des feux en eux-mêmes ne sont quelque chose de mystérieux, mais là, dans chaque rapport le commissaire avait noté que le feu avait pris sur les vêtements des femmes. Aucune trace d'un accélérateur quelconque n'avait été retrouvée sur aucun des lieux d'incendies et pourtant les feux avaient brûlés rapidement et incontrôlablement, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, ils s'arrêtent. Comme si tout l'air avait été brusquement aspiré hors de la pièce, mais pas avant que les femmes n'aient été entièrement consumées. Ça commençait à ressembler à mon genre d'enquêtes, pas vrai?

J'ai mené mon investigation dans les règles de l'art: J'ai questionné les témoins, personne n'avait rien vu. J'ai interrogé les familles des victimes, ai appris que les femmes se connaissaient surtout à travers leurs parties de bridge à l'hospice. Calico Rock, n'est pas une très grande ville, et ces femmes avaient vécu à proximité les unes des autres toute leur vie, elles étaient donc destinées à se croiser au cours des le monde se les rappelaient comme de gentilles dames, qui s'occupaient principalement de leurs affaires. Bon, elles comméraient bien un peu, mais qui ne le fait pas?

Ma théorie de travail: Déjà entendu parler de combustion humaine spontanée? Chaque femme avait été complètement immolée, sans que le feu n'attaque le reste du bâtiment. Aucune source de chaleur à proximité. Personne n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel à part les incendies soudain qui se stoppèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils commencèrent. Rien d'autre ne collait. La question devint: Pourquoi? Qui (ou quoi) était derrière ces incendies?

Le seul à me donner une autre version de la vie de femmes carbonisées fut un vieil veuf vivant dans la même maison de retraite. Il avait la peau couleur toast cramé, et un sourire le faisant paraître moins digne de confiance, mais une source quelle qu'elle soit vaut toujours mieux que pas de source du tout. Il m'apprit que les vielles femmes se disputaient sans arrêt durant leurs parties de bridge. Qu'à la fin de la journée, elles ne pouvaient plus s'encadrer mais n'avaient personne d'autre à qui parler. Il me dit qu'elles étaient amies depuis si longtemps qu'elles savaient ce qui était le plus ennuyeux et le plus irritant chez les unes et les autres. Une faille intéressante, mais pas assez solide pour pouvoir en tirer une quelconque conclusion. J'ai ensuite fouillé dans leurs maigres possessions, elles ne trempaient pas dans la magie noire, n'avaient jamais fait aucun pacte avec un démon et n'étaient pas des pyromanes à tendance suicidaire.

J'ai passé une semaine en ville, à parcourir le moindre petit tuyau encore et encore. Je pensais que j'avais loupé quelque chose. Ce fut alors que je fis une découverte: des noms.

Jeremy Prious

Alberta Prious

Maybelle Prious

Les mêmes noms apparaissaient dans le testament de deux des femmes décédées. Un lien que personne n'avait pensé à mentionner. Lorsque j'ai abordé les noms auprès des familles des disparues, elles ont toutes deux écartées un lien possible avec l'affaire. Une femme nommée Georgiana Prious avait été femme de ménage à Calico Rock, et ces noms étaient ceux de ses enfants (maintenant grands). Georgiana avait travaillé pour les deux familles et c'était par gratitude envers son travail acharné que de l'argent avait été mis de côté par les deux familles, afin de s'assurer que ses enfants recevraient une bonne éducation... sauf que ces enfants avaient trente-six, trente-trois et vingt-huit ans donc l'histoire ne tenait pas la route. _"Ma mère n'a pas mis son testament à jour depuis le décès de mon père"_ m'a dit une fille. _"Ce doit être pour ça que les enfants Prious sont toujours listés dans les successeurs."_ Un ramassis de conneries! Y'avait quelque chose de pas net, et j'étais bien décidé à percer le mystère.

J'ai parcouru les microfiches des journaux à la bibliothèque, à la recherche de toute mention de Georgiana Prious. Sachant qu'elle était femme de ménage dans les années cinquante, ce n'était pas surprenant que son nom ne ressorte pas vraiment. Ce que je n'ai pas encore mentionné c'est que Calico Rock est à quatre-vingt-dix-sept pourcents, habitée par des blancs et que la famille Prious est afro-américaine. Je tente toujours de rester au-dessus de ce genre de non-sens racial, mais il semblait que cela aurait pu avoir joué un rôle dans ce qui s'était passé ici, peu importe ce que ce fut.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches abrutissantes et infructueuses, je finis par trouver la seule et unique mention de Georgiana dans les dossiers publics: sa nécrologie. 19 mars 1964. _Morte dans un incendie_. Il y avait une connexion ici, mais pas assez d'informations dans l'article pour me permettre de rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

J'ai détaillé les testaments des trois autres femmes décédées, mais aucun d'eux ne faisait mention de la famille Prious, je ne suis pas pour autant arrêté. Je suis retourné voir leurs proches et les ai questionné sur Georgiana, tous savaient qui était cette femme. Elle n'avait travaillé que pour l'une de ces trois familles, mais une autre avait entendu parler de la mort tragique de Georgiana, quant à la dernière, celle d'une certaine Mrs. Baldwin, eh bien c'est dans sa maison qu'était morte Georgiana. Alors que, selon le rapport de police, Prious _cambriolait_ les Baldwin, un incendie accidentel d'origine électrique s'était déclaré et Georgiana s'était retrouvée coincée au sol-sol, condamnée à brûler vive alors que les pompiers tentaient d'éteindre les flammes.

Il était temps de discuter avec Jeremy, Alberta et Maybelle Prious.

Obtenir d'eux trois qu'ils acceptent de se voir fut une tâche bien plus ardue que ce à quoi je m'attendais, ils se haïssaient tous trois cordialement, et ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis presque dix ans. La seule manière que j'eus pour les convaincre de se revoir fut d'agiter devant leurs nez la carotte de la coquette somme d'argent qu'ils pourraient toucher suite à la carbonisation des deux femmes. Lorsqu'ils entendirent le montant qui leur était dû, ils acceptèrent à contrecœur de me rejoindre dans le trou à rat local pour un verre et une rapide conversation.

Ce qui suivit, fut le premier verre le plus inconfortable que j'ai jamais pris, suivi de quelques verres couci-couça, puis d'un cinquième à huitième verre révélateur. Les enfants Prious étaient au-delà d'endommagés par ce qui était arrivé à leur mère. Elle était la femme qui prenait soin d'eux, la seule personne qu'ils avaient au monde (leur père avait été tué dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils étaient jeunes), non seulement sa mort avait été une tragédie, mais elle avait aussi été, ensuite, accusée d'un crime que, ils le savaient, elle n'avait pas commis. Leur mère n'était pas une voleuse, elle avait trois enfants à faire vivre et n'aurait pas risquée d'être arrêtée ou de perdre ses emplois ménagers.

C'était bien plus que ça, cela-dit. Les enfants croyaient que l'affaire avait été étouffée, que la police savait très bien que Georgiana ne se trouvait pas dans la maison pour voler, mais qu'elle y avait été invitée. Pour quelle raison? Aucun d'eux n'arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à émettre une hypothèse. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que les cinq femmes mortes avaient été de très proches amies à l'époque de la mort de leur mère et qu'elles avaient conspirées toutes ensemble, afin que les circonstances du décès de Georgiana restent secrètes. Ce que firent Jeremy, Alberta et Maybelle dans les années qui suivirent le décès de leur mère fut, ce qui les sépara. Jeremy finit par passer un an dans un centre de redressement pour vol aggravé lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans. Ça l'éloigna de ses sœurs, et il fut placé dans un autre foyer d'accueil équipé pour gérer les "enfants à problèmes". Maybelle était furieuse. Que Jeremy vole, ne faisait que paraître leur mère plus coupable encore. Maybelle voulait passer par les voies officielles pour rendre justice à leur mère, attaquer la ville en justice pour malversation et diffamation contre sa mère, mais ne parvint à obtenir l'aide de personne pour porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux. C'est en effet difficile pour une adolescente fauchée de faire bouger les choses, surtout lorsqu'elle est orpheline. Elle a battu ce tambour jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne veuille avoir affaire à aucun des enfants Prious, elle a rendu les choses plus difficiles encore pour chacun d'entre-eux. Et Alberta... eh bien, elle a quitté l'école quand elle avait seize ans et a pris un emploi de bonne. Pour les Greyson, une des familles pour lesquelles Georgiana avait travaillé. Une des familles dont, Jeremy et Maybelle étaient convaincus, avait participé à couvrir la mort de leur mère. Maybelle n'avait pu le supporter. Elle avait alors commencé à répandre des rumeurs sur sa sœur, racontant qu'elle couchait avec l'homme de la maison Greyson. Monsieur Greyson n'eut d'autre choix que de renvoyer Alberta qui se retrouva alors à la rue. Tout était parti en vrille, les choses s'étaient emballées, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions ici, à noyer nos peines dans le whisky (le gin pour ces dames) et à nous demander ce qui s'était réellement passé il y ta tant d'années quand Georgiana s'était retrouvée dans ce sous-sol. C'était la seule chose qu'avaient encore en commun, les enfants Prious: ils voulaient tous la vérité.

Ce fut alors qu'Alberta le dit. _"Je suppose que Mrs. Greyson doit être terrifiée. Avec toutes ses amies qui meurent comme ça."_ J'avais été trop occupé à boire pour réaliser lorsqu'elle avait été mentionnée, que Greyson n'était pas l'une des femmes qui avait été tuées. Elle était là, bien vivante et très probablement la prochaine cible.

C'est donc le moment du premier quiz: Vous savez tous qui est le principal suspect dans cette affaire, non? Faut pas être un génie. Allez-y. Proposez une hypothèse.

* * *

Vous avez dit que c'était Maybelle, pas vrai? Avez supposé qu'elle était celle la plus courroucée par l'injustice faite à sa famille, et que n'obtenant aucun résultat en passant par des moyens légaux, elle s'était alors tournée vers d'autres options, telles que: la magie noire, le hoodoo peut-être, ou encore quelque chose de plus ésotérique encore. Qu'elle avait commencé à abattre les dames qui avaient fait du tort à Georgiana, les unes après les autres.

Incorrect.

Maybelle n'avait pu supporter que son frère ne ternisse leur nom en commettant le même crime dont Georgiana avait été accusée. Peu importe à quel point elle le voudrait, elle ne tuerait jamais quelqu'un, parce que cela la rendrait aussi coupable que les gens qu'elle voulait punir. Elle préférerait souffrir en silence, racontant à qui voudrait bien l'entendre la vraie version des faits. Quant à Jeremy, eh bien, lui avait appris une rude leçon dans sa jeunesse et avait étroitement marché dans le droit chemin depuis lors. Il avait fondé une famille. Il était passé à autre chose.

Alberta par contre... sa vie avait été ruinée par la tragédie. Elle connaissait toutes les femmes impliquées, connaissait leur prétendue implication de par la campagne de sa sœur aînée. Avait autant de raisons pour haïr ces femmes que Jeremy et Maybelle. Cependant, le fait le plus important était le plus humain de tous, la seule femme qui _n'avait pas été tuée_ était Mrs. Greyson, une femme qui avait pris Alberta sous son aile, qui lui avait donné un toit et un emploi quand elle était au fond du gouffre. Ce n'était pas la faute de Mrs Greyson (ni même celle Mr. Greyson) si Alberta avait tout perdu, la seule responsable était Maybelle. Alberta était ma suspecte. La vengeance, le motif. La magie noire, le moyen.

Deuxième question: Avec tout ça à l'esprit, quelle est la prochaine étape?

 **A. Se rendre au domicile d'Alberta, fouiller l'endroit afin de trouver des grimoires, des instruments magiques, des chats morts tous ces trucs absurdes de magie noire.**

 **B. Ignorer le plan A, présumer de la culpabilité d'Alberta et la confronter.**

 **C. Continuer à chercher d'autres suspects. Aller parler à Mrs. Greyson.**

 **D. Laisser la question en suspens puisque le mal semblait déjà avoir été fait.**

Alors?

Le choix est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait à première vue. Les émotions; c'est l'une des leçons les plus importantes à propos de la chasse. Vos émotions jouent un rôle important dans vos prises de décisions. Et moi? Après avoir parlé aux enfants Prious? Peu importe le peu d'évidence qu'ils avaient, je les croyais. Georgiana était innocente, et ces vieilles femmes, elles, étaient coupables. Peu m'importais que je ne sois pas certain de ce dont elles coupables, quelque chose dans le regard de Maybelle lorsqu'elle parlait de sa mère... je voulais juste m'en aller. Justice avait été faite.

Mais vous devez combattre ce sentiment. Des gens mourraient, et je pouvais pas affirmer que ça allait s'arrêter. Je devais continuer à creuser.

Ceci dit, ça ne signifie pas que vous deviez ignorer ce sentiment entièrement. Mon instinct me disait qu'Alberta était derrière ces combustions spontanées et que si je la confrontais je risquais de me faire brûler. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Je savais aussi que, si j'avais raison, la clef pour résoudre cette affaire se trouvait avec Mrs. Greyson. Elle était l'attache émotionnelle d'Alberta, la seule personne a avoir été gentille avec elle malgré tout. Si Greyson pouvait faire face à Alberta, on irait quelque part.

Après avoir dessoûlé, je me suis rendu à la maison des Greyson. Mrs. Greyson vivait seule dans cette vétuste maison de campagne, survivant son mari depuis des années. Contrairement à ses amies, elle était toujours en mesure de s'occuper d'elle-même, mais vu l'allure de la maison, celle-ci commençait à tomber en ruine. De la moisissure couvrait un coin de mur du salon où de l'eau s'était infiltrée d'une salle de bain à l'étage, personne n'avait rien fait pour arrêter la fuite donc la pourriture brillait d'humidité. Un tentacule vert, descendant du plafond pour attraper les nombreux petits rongeurs qui courraient le long du plancher. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Mrs. Greyson qui sirotait son thé au miel et se murmurait à elle-même pendant que je lui posais des questions. Je lui avais dit que j'étais du journal et que j'écrivais un article au sujet des incendies.

"Que vous rappelez-vous à propos de Georgiana Prious?" lui ai-je demandé.

"Georgie... était une rose. Fanée trop tôt."

Je n'avais aucune putain de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, donc j'ai insisté.

"Vous vous souvenez de ce qui lui est arrivé? De ce qui est arrivé à Georgie?"

"Bien sûr."

"Pourriez-vous... v'savez... me le raconter?"

Ce fut beaucoup de ça. De ce ping-pong qui ne me permettait pas d'obtenir grand-chose d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'évoquai la mort de ses amies que Mrs. Greyson commença vraiment à parler.

"D'une manière ou d'une autre, elles l'avaient bien mérité."

"Je pensais que vous étiez amies?" lui ai-je dit.

"Étions. Nous étions amies. Il y a longtemps."

"Et maintenant vous ne l'êtes plus, à cause de ce que vous avez fait à Georgie?"

Elle m'a fixé d'un regard ombrageux, de ce regard que les femmes âgées savent si bien faire. Elle posa alors sa tasse de thé. "Je n'ai pas levé la main sur elle. Je me suis occupée de sa jeune après qu'elle fut partie... Je n'ai joué aucun rôle dans cette affaire."

"Mon cul!"

Je ne dis pas que je ne compatissais pas avec cette femme, mais pousser les gens à se confesser est un art. Je pouvais dire que Mrs. Greyson _voulait_ me dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle se censurait. Qu'elle réfléchissait trop à ses réponses. J'avais besoin de la rendre agitée, de la faire parler plus vite, sans filtre. Elle passa par les habituels; "Pour qui vous prenez-vous?" et "Vous êtes invité dans ma maison!" et "À mon époque...", rien de tout cela ne me convainquit qu'elle n'était pas impliquée dans la mort de Georgiana.

J'ai alors posé des questions plus directes comme, "Qu'est-ce que faisait Prious dans la maison à la base?". Question qu'elle esquiva pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que, enfin...

"Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce qu'elle faisait était mal sans que nous n'ayons à lui dire."

Derrière moi, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un craquement. Fais chier. J'avais convaincu Alberta de me rejoindre à la maison de Mrs. Greyson, mais elle n'était pas supposée arriver avant une demi-heure. Je voulais avoir le temps d'aller au fond des choses, de convaincre Mrs. Greyson de s'allier à moi et de parler à Alberta. J'avais besoin d'au moins cinq minutes supplémentaires, j'étais enfin en train de faire des progrès. ... Sauf que ce n'était pas Alberta. J'entendais le bruit d'une cane courant sur le vieux parquet en bois. L'invité non-invité entra et ne remarqua pas que j'étais assis dans le salon mal éclairé avant de se trouver juste à côté de moi.

C'était le veuf de la maison de retraite, celui avec la peau noirâtre. Un homme qui proclamait ne connaître les femmes décédées que parce qu'elles vivaient dans le même couloir que lui. Plutôt suspect qu'il se pointe comme ça.

"Oh!" dit-il, "Je reviendrai quand vous n'aurez pas de compagnie, Mrs. Greyson."

Voici les options telles que je les vis en cet instant:

 **A. Sa visite était aléatoire, une incroyable coïncidence. Le laisser partir et reprendre l'interrogatoire de Mrs. Greyson.**

 **B. Il était une pièce du puzzle que je ne comprenais pas encore, mais Alberta était toujours la tueuse. Le retenir, attendre qu'Alberta arrive, et laisser les étincelles s'allumer d'elles-mêmes. Tuer celui qui semble le plus approprié après que chacun ai expliqué son histoire.**

 **C. Le veuf était le vrai coupable, et il était là pour finir le boulot. Le sortir d'ici, l'éloigner de Greyson et le buter.**

 **D. Tous les buter, et laisser les mecs d'en bas et d'en haut trier.**

Peut-être êtes-vous plus intelligent que moi. Mais moi, devant ces options... Comme si j'allais le laisser partir. Je l'ai battu à la porte, l'ai fermée. Verrouillée. Lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'irait nulle part, ce qui ne l'enchanta pas vraiment. Que ce soit lui le coupable ou Alberta... je ne le savais pas. Je devais poser plus de questions.

Il fut très vite clair que Mrs. Greyson n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme ou de ce qu'il venait faire ici. Un point de plus contre ce gars. Il clamait son innocence, expliquant que la mémoire de Mrs. Greyson n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été (ça arrive au meilleur d'entre nous). Qu'ils étaient bons amis et qu'il n'avait aucune idée que Mrs. Greyson avait un lien avec les femmes brûlées. ... Mais bien sûr, une histoire très probable, mon pote.

Il m'affirma que son nom était Omar Adams, que si nous appelions n'importe lequel des amis de Mrs. Greyson, ils appuieraient ses dires. J'ai décidé de le mettre au pied du mur et me suis dirigé dans la pièce voisine pour prendre le téléphone, rappelez-vous que nous nous sommes dans les années quatre-vingt, mais mon intention véritable était d'aller chercher un couteau. J'avais un flingue dans ma veste, mais la situation semblait m'échapper et je voulais couvrir mes arrières. Lorsque j'atteignis le porte-couteau, la main d'Omar était déjà sur le couteau de boucher. Il ne se trouvait même pas dans la pièce une seconde plus tôt.

"Je pensais que vous alliez passer un coup de fil?" me dit-il. Je remarquai immédiatement qu'il ne tenait pas sa cane. Il semblait ne pas en avoir besoin.

La sonnette retentit. La tension s'évapora, comme coupée avec un couteau, comme celui que je ne pouvais, maintenant, plus attraper. Cette fois, _c'était_ Alberta à la porte. Elle s'était bien montrée en avance après tout.

Je me suis rendu à la porte, ai déverrouillé le pêne dormant réalisant à quel point il avait été inutile de le verrouiller en premier lieu. Le veuf s'était téléporté dans le cuisine, j'en étais convaincu. Ma vue avait beau ne pas être parfaite, je savais très bien quand quelqu'un passait de "ne pas être là" à "être là" en un instant. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui? À l'époque, je pensais pas que les anges existaient, et je ne savais certainement pas qu'ils pouvaient se téléporter. Alors quoi? Un fantôme? Il n'y ressemblait pas.

Alors qu'Alberta entrait dans le salon, je glissai ma main dans ma veste, touchant le métal froid de mon pistolet. Si je faisais face à une créature pouvant non seulement se téléporter mais aussi cramer les gens, le seul avantage que j'avais était celui de l'effet de surprise. Je devais agir.

L'homme ne fut pas surpris. Pas le moins du monde.

Avant même que je ne puisse braquer le pistolet sur lui, je sentis mes pieds se soulever le sol, et je fus projeté vers l'arrière, par-dessus une chaise, jusque dans le corridor, frappant et renversant tout obstacle qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. J'ai tiré un coup de feu, mais la balle s'est enfoncée inefficacement dans la balustrade en bois menant au deuxième étage. Mon corps, lui, heurta un mur avec une force si incroyable que la tête m'en tourna après l'impact. Je titubai un peu vers l'avant, tentai une nouvelle fois de pointer mon arme... et ce à ce moment-là que tout devint noir.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai sentis la chaleur du sang coulant dans mon dos. Je ne pouvais rien voir, ai supposé que je me trouvais dans la cave. La vieille maison possédait un bunker anti-tornade qui avait été condamné il y a de ça des années et que j'avais découvert en faisant de la reconnaissance avant d'entrer dans la maison. Ça m'avait paru être un endroit discret pour disposer d'un cadavre au besoin. J'avais pas pensé que ce serait _mon_ corps qui y serait balancé. Face à moi, quelque chose remua. Un poids qui se déplace sur une chaise.

"Je ne voulais pas vous blesser" déclara l'obscurité.

"Mon cul, oui!" répliquai-je "La prochaine me balancez pas dans un mur dans ce cas."

"J'ai le droit de me défendre." m'opposa la voix. Celle du veuf.

"Quel est votre vrai nom?" demandai-je à la pénombre.

"Anansi," répondit-il instantanément. "Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de moi."

J'avais en effet entendu parler d'Anansi. C'était un Dieu-Trickster originaire de l'ouest de l'Afrique qui avait fait la traversée pour les Amériques dans un bateau d'esclaves en mille-sept-cent si vous en croyez la légende. Ce qui était, bien entendu, mon cas. C'était un gardien du savoir dans le vieux continent, et était connu pour conter des histoires, ils les appelaient Spider Tales ou _Anansesem_. Il était célèbre pour jouer des tours aux gens, leur apprendre des leçons. Le folklore raconte qu'il prend l'apparence d'une araignée massive lorsqu'il ne se mêle pas aux humains ce qui semblait à peu près correct, au vu de son visage qui avait quelque chose d'araignée-sque. J'ai fait une remarque en ce sens, lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne filait pas une toile.

Une allumette se craqua devant moi, sa lumière illuminant les fosses et vallées du visage d'Anansi. "Ah oui. Je vous avais reconnu comme étant un chasseur... à votre odeur. Vous sentez la mort et le massacre. Je pensais que vous me reconnaîtriez plus tôt."me dit-il en désignant son visage. "Mon masque n'est pas très subtil. Je suis _un_ veuf noir." Il sourit. Le "Compris?" sous-entendu.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les monstres fassent des jeux de mots pourris? Je ne le comprendrai jamais. J'ai laissé passer. "L'un des enfants Prious vous a invoqué?"

Anansi rit. "Non, non. Personne ne m'invoque plus dorénavant. Je vais où je vais, et pour le moment, je suis ici."

"À cramer des vieilles."

"Juste dû. Nous récoltons ce que nous semons." Anansi se pencha vers moi, plissant les yeux. "N'êtes-vous pas d'accord?"

"Je ne peux pas en être sûr" répondis-je. "Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elles ont fait."

"Elles ont brûlé vive une femme." déclara-t-il. "Mauvais pour votre karma. Je peux aussi le sentir, le karma. Bien fait pour ces choses."

Je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait en être certain. Il a exposé toute l'histoire, qu'il avait recueilli en espionnant les parties de bridge des femmes durant cinq ans. V'voyez; Anansi était à la retraite. Il avait renoncé à ses habitudes. S'était construit une vie simple d'humain dans une jolie petite maison de retraite, pour finalement en être tiré, rappelé au service par un groupe de vieilles femmes dont il avait découvert le secret.

Georgiana entretenait une relation secrète avec le fils de l'une des femmes, un homme du nom d'Arden Baldwin. Arden avait rencontré Georgiana lors d'une réception qui s'était tenue dans la maison d'une des amies de sa mère pour laquelle travaillait Georgiana. Ils savaient que leur liaison ne serait pas vu d'un bon œil par la famille Baldwin, non pas à cause de l'ethnicité de Georgiana, mais à cause de sa position, une domestique plus ou moins. La famille Baldwin était fortunée, tout du moins pour une famille de l'Arkansas, et en tant que premier-né de la famille son devoir envers la famille était de faire un bon mariage et de placer l'argent de l'héritage familial dans de bonnes (et déjà riches) mains.

Un jour, les six femmes s'étaient réunies pour discuter d'un événement à venir à l'église, car bien entendu, elles étaient toutes de bonnes chrétiennes et ce jour-là, elles ont appris la liaison. Mrs. Baldwin fut loin d'être enchantée par le batifolage de son fils et les a tous assis. Ils n'iraient nulle part ni l'un, ni l'autre, avant qu'ils n'aient accepté de stopper leur petite aventure. Le problème c'est que l'amour ne fonctionne pas comme ça, et qu'aucun des deux ne fut très réceptif à l'idée... jusqu'à ce l'argent familial n'entre en jeu. Mrs. Baldwin, avec l'insistance de plusieurs de ses amies, expliqua à Arden, en des termes très équivoques, qu'il ne toucherait pas un centime s'il ne quittait pas sa petite-amie servante sur-le-champ. Durant tout l'échange, Georgiana qui était, et c'est bien normal, terrifiée cherchait un moyen de sortir. Pendant qu'Arden étudiait ses options, Georgiana s'est enfuie, Mrs. Baldwin l'a prise en chasse. Je n'ai pas tous les détails de ce qui s'est passé par la suite mais ce que je sais c'est les choses sont allées de mal en pis. Après la bousculade, Mrs. Baldwin se tenait au-dessus du corps inconscient de Georgiana et une lampe s'était renversée, déclenchant un petit incendie. Elles avaient le choix, et je suis certain que pour une femme riche ayant tout à perdre, il fut évident. Elle et son troupeau laissèrent la fille à l'intérieur, condamnée à brûler.

Le truc que je pige pas? Pourquoi cet idjit d'Arden n'avait rien dit. Je comprends que c'était sa mère, mais quand même... s'il aimait cette fille, il n'aurait pas dû laisser les choses partir en sucette comme ça. Elle avait des enfants bon Dieu!

J'étais là, assis face à Anansi, la tête toujours embrouillée de la violence de tantôt. Toute l'histoire m'avait été contée. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, il me semblait bien que ses femmes l'avait bien mérité. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il allait faire avec Mrs. Greyson à l'étage.

Il renifla l'air, me posa une question: "Vous ne sentez pas?"

Je le sentais. Fumée. Mrs. Greyson était déjà morte.

La situation était sans issue, je n'avais pas gagné. Le trickster avait déjà tous les dommages qu'il allait causer. Il avait tué les six femmes responsables de la mort de Georgiana et sa dissimulation. Et dans un sens, il avait peut-être eut raison de le faire, n'étaient-elles pas les méchantes de l'histoire?

C'est pourquoi je n'ai aucune idée de ce me poussa à faire ce que je fis ensuite, et en toute honnêteté, je ne peux pas dire si je referais la même chose me trouverai-je dans cette situation aujourd'hui...

Je me penchais vers l'avant, enfouissant mon visage dans ma main gauche comme si j'étais terrassé par les émotions que cette histoire avait fait naître en moi (il était un conteur et je savais qu'il y croirait) et je me suis servi de ma main droite pour atteindre ma botte hors du champ de vision d'Anansi. C'est là que je garde des dagues en argent pour des situations comme celle-ci. D'un agile mouvement, je sortis la dague de son fourreau, donnai un coup vers le haut et ai planté la lame dans la mâchoire inférieure d'Anansi, de sorte que celle-ci s'enfonce de son menton jusqu'à son front, la pointe déchirant son crâne, tel un cure-dents dans une olive.

Anansi eut un spasme et tomba sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés, cette fois il avait été surpris.

J'aimerais dire que j'ai vérifié et revérifié la légende, que je suis resté pour nettoyer la scène, que j'ai pris des nouvelles d'Alberta dont le sort m'est toujours inconnu aujourd'hui. Je n'ai fait aucune de ces choses. J'ai fui. Je suis monté dans ma voiture et rentré à la maison aussi vite que possible.

Ce que je ne savais pas alors, c'est qu'il en faut beaucoup plus pour tuer un trickster... Et qu'il n'y aucune raison pour que la chose que vous chassez ne vous suive pas à la maison.


	9. Chapitre 08: Le Broyeur

_**Chapitre 08: Le Broyeur**_

AVANT MÊME D'ARRIVER à Sioux Falls, je regrettais mon départ précipité de Calico Rock. S'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise avec Rufus... mouais, j'avais surtout appris comment devenir alcoolique avec Rufus, mais s'il y avait autre chose, c'était bien que vous ne pouviez pas prendre de raccourcis. En faite, c'était la règle n°1 de Rufus, mais je reviendrai sur les règles plus tard... si je peux encore me les rappeler.

Après m'être garé dans la cour, j'ai foncé à ma bibliothèque. Je savais que j'avais déjà lu quelque chose sur les tricksters dans un de mes livres de folklore, mais je savais également qu'une longue nuit de lecture se tenait devant moi avant que je ne trouve les bonnes infos. V'voyez c'était avant l'Internet, nous ne pouvions pas simplement googler le nom d'un monstre et trouver un site web de nerd détaillant comment le buter. Il fallait encore faire ses recherches à l'ancienne, avec des nuits sans sommeil, des coupures dues au papier et de l'odeur de moisissure des pages de livres anciens. Ça prenait peut-être plus de temps, mais je préférais cette ancienne méthode... ce qui explique probablement pourquoi ma maison est toujours ce qu'elle est. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Sam, toute ma bibliothèque serait numérisée et consultable à l'heure actuelle mais ça arrivera, dès que des ailes me seront poussées au cul et que je me serais envolé vers Jupiter. Je crois que "envolé vers Uranus" aurait été plus drôle, mais il était déjà assez fait mention de culs dans cette phrase.

Bref, je suis rentré et me suis immédiatement mis sur mes recherches. Si jamais j'avais à nouveau la malchance de tomber sur un trickster, j'entendais bien être préparé. J'ai finalement trouvé le livre que je cherchais, le lendemain matin, une encyclopédie gigantesque appelée: _Dieux des jungles et plaines africaine,_ écrite par un universitaire du nom de Michael Cowan qui était spécialisé dans ces choses. J'ai rencontré le mec l'an passé et ai appris qu'il avait eut une altercation avec un trickster dans les années soixante-dix alors qu'il était en mission humanitaire dans un village isolé au, ce qui était encore à l'époque, le Zaïre. Il fit bien trop piques concernant l'odeur des huttes en bouses, offensant le trickster. Bien entendu, à l'époque, il ne savait pas que c'était un trickster. Pour ce que j'en sais, ça aurait très bien pu être Anansi étant donné que rien n'empêche un demi-dieu de faire des allers-retours de continent à continent quand ça lui chante. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Michael est rentré en Amérique personne de sa famille ne le reconnaissait, même pas un tout petit peu. Son fils a pensé qu'il était un cambrioleur lorsque qu'il est entré dans la maison par la fenêtre de la cuisine (ses clefs semblaient ne plus fonctionner), et lui a presque tiré dessus avec la propre carabine de chasse de Michael. Un autre homme vivait chez lui, conduisait sa voiture, couchait avec sa femme... et tout le monde agissait comme si c'était _lui_ qui avez perdu l'esprit. Éventuellement, son doppelgänger a fini par se révéler être le trickster et a exigé de Michael qu'il fasse pénitence. En échange de remettre sa vie à la normale, le trickster voulait que Michael vive dans hutte en bouses, comme celles dont il s'était moqué avec plaisanteries caustiques dans ce village du Zaïre. Ayant le choix entre ça ou perdre sa vie et toutes les personnes lui étant proches, Michael a choisi la cabane. Il y vit toujours. Malgré tout ses ronchonnements à ce propos, la hutte ne sent pas si mauvais que ça. En tout cas, c'est ce qui l'a poussé à compiler tout ce folklore sur les tricksters, afin d'épargner à d'autres le même sort. Dans le livre, j'ai découvert ceci:

[dessin d'une araignée géante]

Anansi dans sa forme originelle...un peu plus moche que le veuf que j'ai rencontré la veille, mais d'une certaine façon, je pouvais voir la ressemblance. Ce que j'ai lu à son propos m'a foutu les jetons: selon la légende, un trickster ne pouvait être tué qu'avec un pieu en bois trempé dans le sang d'une de ses victime, et ce n'était certainement pas ce que j'avais fait avec Anansi. Ça m'a fait me questionner: si Michael Cowan avait recherché tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les tricksters, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tué celui qui l'avait condamné à vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans une maison faite de briques en merde? Probablement à cause de la partie suivante:

 _Si par une quelconque terrible circonstance, une personne se retrouve prise en étau par les viscères véhéments d'un trickster (ou n'importe quel autre demi-dieu de capacités et habilités similaires en matière de mauvaise réputation), le remède n'est pas les représailles ou la violence, c'est la capitulation. Bien que leurs faiblesses soient bien documentées dans les contes tribaux (sources primaires listées à l'appendice C), les tricksters ne sont pas à prendre à légère par l'Humanité. Ils sont, de par leur nature même, impétueux et prompts à la colère, au jugement et à détruire celui qu'ils pensent le mériter. La justification à leurs actions peut sembler capricieuse et sans valeur, leurs maniérismes enfantins. Malgré cela, n'oubliez jamais qu'ils détiennent un pouvoir sur des énergies et des magies au-delà des limites de la compréhension humaine et qu'ils les utiliseront, disons-le, afin de rendre votre vie misérable pour la simple bonne raison qu'ils trouvent cela amusant._

Okay, peut-être avez-vous lu ça et pensé "Je ferais mieux me tenir éloigné des tricksters.", mais moi ce que j'en ai retenu c'est que je ferais de me trouver un bout de bois pointu et du sang d'une de ces grand-mères carbonisée de Calico Rock si je voulais avoir de combattre Anansi au cas je le croiserais à nouveau. Ça signifiait faire demi-tour et traverser à nouveau la moitié du pays, probablement rentrer par effraction à la morgue ou exhumer une tombe juste sur l'infime possibilité qu''Anansi ne renonce à sa retraite auto-imposée. Les vieilles ayant été l'élément déclencheur.

J'ai placé quelques ribs sur le grill (pour le courage) et ai planifié ma stratégie; j'allais tenter d'avoir accès au corps de Mrs. Greyson avant qu'il ne soit mis en terre ou incinéré, si j'arrivai trop tard, le boulot serait bien plus sale. Personne n'aime creuser dans six pieds de terre et encore moins toucher et trifouillé un corps mutilé. J'ai ré-rempli mon sac d'armes et d'autres instruments de chasse et me suis rendu dans la cour où j'avais garé ma voiture.

Le soleil se couchait sur les épaves déchiquetées des voitures dans la casse, j'avais réussi à passer la journée à parcourir mes livres, sens même m'en rendre compte. Ça arrive plus souvent que je n'aimerais. Un hurlement de loup capta mon attention, venant de la forêt derrière la cour. Les loups ne sont pas inconnus du Dakota du Sud, mais ils sont plutôt rares dans cette ré à cette époque, avant que le mouvement "Save the Wolves" ne soit en plein essor. Vous étiez bien plus susceptible de tomber sur un fermier penché sur la carcasse du loup qu'il venait d'abattre que d'en entendre un, hurler dans la nature. Entendre ça était étrange mais je n'en ai pas fait cas jusqu'à ce que je l'entende à nouveau...cette fois derrière moi. C'est un peu flippant, quelque chose qui se déplace aussi vite que ça, encore plus quand ce quelque chose a des crocs et un goût prononcé pour la viande rouge sanglante, et j'ai donc décidé de jouer la carte de la sûreté en sortant un calibre .22 de mon sac. Ce genre de puissante de feu viendrait à coup sûr, à bout d'un loup. Je me suis approché de ma voiture, avec l'impression d'être tranquille... et là j'ai entendu le gémissement. Je me suis retourné aussi vite que possible, scannant la cour des yeux, je pensais que c'était un animal blessé; un cerf, un coyote ou même un chien, mais je ne vis rien. La créature gémit à nouveau, plus intensément, avec plus de tristesse. Ça souffrait, quoi que ce soit et c'était proche.

 _Assez de cette niaiserie "Cercle de la Vie",_ pensai-je en retournant à mes affaires, uniquement pour être accueilli par le spectacle le plus bizarre qui soit quand je fis le tour de la voiture pour accéder au coffre. Une partie de son cul avait été bouffée. J'entends pas ça au sens métaphorique, quelque chose avait arraché, une large portion de l'arrière-train de la voiture, déchiquetant la roue gauche et laissant le métal abîmé avec de larges marques de crocs où s'était trouvé le pare-chocs, les feux arrières et la custode. _C'était la voiture qui gémissait_. Elle faisait des putains de bruits, tel un chaton blessé.

Même pour moi, cette merde n'était pas normale.

J'ai fait la seule qui avait du sens, j'ai levé mon fusil et me suis préparé à tirer. Règle de chasseur #27: si un gros objet inanimé qui ne devrait jamais être en vie est en vie, vous le tuez, AVQP. Lorsque j'ai eu la voiture dans ma vision, elle m'a grogné dessus. Profond et guttural, comme un ours ou un lion. _Génial, je l'ai mise en rogne_.

Alors que je réfléchissais sur le fait que j'étais bien dans la merde, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un .22 puisse tuer quelque chose pesant plusieurs milliers de livres. Mes meilleures options:

A. Courir

B. Courir

C. Courir

D. Me pisser dessus, puis courir

Puis, je me suis rappelé que c'était une voiture (prenons un moment pour un grand WTF?!...parfait, on peut continuer) et que même avec un pneu crevé, elle pourrait facilement courir plus vite que moi. Rouler plus vite. Peu importe. C'était plus rapide que moi, pouvait me rouler dessus et écrabouiller ma tête comme si c'était un raisin.

Avec mon fusil toujours pointé sur la voiture, j'ai reculé de quelques pas. Mon pied heurta l'enjoliveur d'un vieux tacot en ruine qui collectait la rouille dans la casse depuis près d'un décennie... et la vieille épave _m'aboya_ dessus.

La lumière d'une paire de phares m'atteignit, m'aveuglant presque. Puis une autre, et une autre et une autre. Une douzaine d'engins grondèrent, vivants, à travers toute la cour de la casse. Ce qui était arrivé à ma voiture était arrivé à toutes les voitures, et aucune ne semblait particulièrement heureuse de me voir. En cet instant, tout ce que je pensais est que j'aurai dû mieux prendre soin d'elles. Sur l'une d'elle, j'avais retiré tous les sièges, l'une n'avait plus de panneaux latéraux ou de portière, une autre avait été dépouillée de tout son câblage... elles allaient me tuer et je ne pus qu'admirer l'ironie de cette mort, écrabouillé par des voitures que j'avais passé ma vie entière à démonter... donc, bien sûr, c'était forcément un coup du trickster. Anansi avait dû me suivre jusque chez moi, et tentait maintenant de se venger pour ce que je lui avais fait.

Si seulement j'avais pu parler au mec, nous aurions pu nous arranger. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas tué avec succès donc ce n'était pas si grave, pas vrai? Qu'est-ce qu'un petit coup de poignard entre amis? Je doutais fortement qu'il voit les choses de cette manière mais sur le moment ça semblait valoir le coup d'essayer. Mais non, au lieu de ça, je tentais de déterminer le chemin le plus sûr pour passer à travers la meute de tas de ferraille enragés se tenant entre moi et ma maison, mais ils bougeaient maintenant; ils roulaient sur des jantes en acier, et des pneus usés, plats. Le bruit était horrible: un mélange de grondement de moteur diesel et du raclement de métal sur métal, accompagné par des râles profonds et des murmures. _Les voitures murmuraient_. Elles se parlaient, complotaient afin de trouver les meilleurs moyens pour m'encercler et me tuer et me faire payer pour toutes les choses que je leur avais faites. J'étais comme un bambin devant rendre des comptes à tous ses jouets malmenés.

De derrière moi, un autre hurlement de loup se découpa au dessus du vacarme des voitures. C'était différent des bruits que faisaient les voitures, quelque part plus sauvage et bestial. Plus étrange que le hurlement en lui-même, fut la réaction des voitures; plusieurs d'entre elles tressaillirent, leurs feux de recul s'allumant alors qu'elles s'éloignaient du hurlement. Quoi que fut cette chose derrière moi, elles en avaient peur, et il semblait raisonnable que j'en ai peur aussi.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, vous devez vous poser des questions difficiles telles que:

Est-ce que j'ai une chance de survivre à ça? Parce que si la réponse est non, vous feriez aussi bien de partir en beauté.

Quelles sont les chances que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve? J'ai déjà été prisonnier de mes propres rêves dans le passé, et les choses ont tendance à devenir un peu bizarre là-dedans aussi. Dans ce cas précis, il était bien plus probable que ce soit un des jeux tordu d'Anansi et non pas mon propre subconscient. (Bien que ceci pourrait bien être quelque auquel je rêve).

Qui puis-je appeler pour avoir de l'aide? À l'époque, tous les chasseurs que je connaissais se trouvaient à plusieurs États de distance, ce problème serait résolu avant qu'ils n'atteignent Sioux Falls, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soit je serai une bouillie sanglante au milieu d'une trace de pneu, soit j'aurai réussi, je ne sais comment, à me sortir de ce merdier.

Qu'est-ce que je fais?

La dernière est quelque peu problématique, non? Y a jamais de réponse facile. Face à moi se trouvait une armée, des monstres d'acier assoiffés de sang que je ne comprenais pas et dont je pouvais pas prédire le comportement. Derrière moi... un mystère. Quelque chose de plus grand, plus féroce. Plus en colère?

J'ai choisi le mystère. J'ai tourné les talons et couru aussi vite que possible dans les ténèbres vers l'autre bout de la cour. À l'extrême périphérie se trouvait une clôture grillagée surmontée de barbelés, (je ne veux pas d'intrusion), qui gênerait ma fuite. Alors que je m'éloignais de plus en plus des lumières des phares, j'ai réalisé qu'elles ne me poursuivaient pas. Elles avaient bien soufflé et protesté quand j'avais commencé à courir, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait été assez brave pour me suivre. Que des lâches ces bagnoles!... C'est toujours aussi ridicule, même quelque vingt ans plus tard. Mais c'était vrai. Elles étaient vivantes, et c'étaient des poules mouillées, effrayée par cette chose qui rôdait dans le noir au bout de la cour.

Un bon nombre de personnes, sachant tout ça, aurait préféré tenter le coup avec les voitures plutôt que de traîner dans les parages de la mystérieuse bête grognante. Après tout, les voitures étaient décomposées, des tas de ferraille dont certains n'avaient même plus de moteur. Bien que le moteur importe peu quand elles étaient alimentées par une force surnaturelle, mais elles se déplaçaient moins vite que si elles sortaient juste du concessionnaire.

C'est un bon moment pour vous expliquer comment marche mon affaire. Les bouts de ferraille sont de l'argent. Quelque chose comme quatre-vingt pourcents de l'aluminium jamais produit est toujours en circulation, grâce à la magie de recyclage et de la métal ne change pas. Il ne devient pas plus faible avec le temps, il ne se brise pas facilement et n'a pas besoin d'être choyé et dorloté pour durer. Ça ressemble à quelqu'un que vous connaissez? Bref, les gens m'amènent leurs voitures, je les achète pour une bouchée de pain, et je gagne ma vie en vendant des pièces à des gens qui en ont besoin. La plupart des voitures endommagées peuvent toujours être utiles, même si l'extérieur donne l'impression d'avoir vécu l'enfer. Si seulement les gens étaient aussi résiliant. Si je vous ai expliqué tout ça, c'est pour pouvoir vous parler de l'exception, parfois une voiture a assez souffert. Elle est trop vieille, trop rouillée, trop abîmée pour être remise en forme. Toutes les pièces retirées et vendues au plus offrant. Obsolète au point que personne ne viendra plus jamais chercher l'une de ses pièces. C'est un triste pensée, non? Le jour viendra où plus personne ne demandera après vous. Ça arrive souvent aux voitures qui se trouvent dans ma cour, et quand ça arrive... elles vont au broyeur.

Le broyeur est une relique des temps anciens. Je l'ai acheté un an après avoir acheté la casse-auto, et il ne valait que dalle, ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait vu trop d'abus aux mains d'un propriétaire qui n'en prenait pas soin, les rouages et engrenages intérieurs étaient fissurés et corrodés, l'extérieur terni de l'huile de mille voitures écrasées. Leur sang tachant la machine qui les réduites en un cube de quarante-cinq centimètres. Il m'avait fallu un an de weekends pour remettre le broyeur en forme, et pendant tout ce temps, les vieilles carcasses de voitures oubliées s'alignaient pour être les premières victimes de la mâchoire hydraulique de la chose.

Imaginez être une de ces voitures. Être serré si violemment que vos os s'effritent sur toute leur longueur, ça devait être comme se trouver au centre de la Terre. Imaginez maintenant, que le broyeur ait soudainement développé un goût pour le sang humain et qu'il en ait après _vous_ , vous: petit sac de viande charnue. Vous n'auriez pas la moindre putain de chance face à lui. Eh bien, _c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé_. J'ai atteint le grillage, ai entendu le genre de hurlement lupin, et il était là... le broyeur de voitures était en vie, et il en avait après _moi_.

Ses énormes mâchoires hydrauliques étaient braquées sur moi, grandes ouvertes, assez larges pour m'engloutir, moi et une Buick en même temps. Une lumière rouge se déversait de son centre, comme si le broyeur était animé par un feu infernal. Je fis demi-tour, tentant de reprendre mon équilibre alors que la chose monstrueuse détachait ses hanches, commençant à avancer dans ma direction. Je ne peux commencer à vous expliquer comment il se déplaçait, vous avez juste besoin de savoir qu'il se mouvait et que ça n'avait rien de naturel. C'était comme si des morceaux de lui se détachaient, le soulevant du sol avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le mécanisme interne de la machine quand il se rabaissait à nouveau vers le sol terreux de la casse-auto. Plus araignée que voiture dans ses mouvements. Bon, je sais pas dessiner pour un sou, j'aimerai savoir, mais voilà à quoi il ressemblait, assis là sur le sol:

[dessin fait par Bobby du broyeur]

Merde! Ça n'a pas rendu bien du tout. Croyez-moi, il était putain d'effrayant. La chose devait peser, facile, cinq tonnes et pouvait aisément écraser un pick-up en quelques secondes... et maintenant il était vivant, hurlait comme un loup sanguinaire et me pourchassait à travers ma cour.

Je dois dire que ce fut un moment peu reluisant pour moi. J'avais très peu de chance que la situation ne tourne en ma faveur. J'ai couru en direction de la lumière venant des phares des voitures, en me disant que c'était mieux pour moi d'essayer d'esquiver plusieurs ennemis et espérer qu'ils se gênent les uns et les autres dans leurs efforts pour m'écrabouiller plutôt que d'aller _mano a máquina_ avec le broyeur. J'avais vu la puissance des mâchoires de ce truc-là, et je ne voulais pas que ce soit moi là-dedans me transformant en panini.

Alors que j'arrivai au centre du demi-cercle de voitures meurtrières, j'entendis le ka-chomp du broyeur à mes trousses quand il perça un tas de pneus. Une seconde plus tard, une pile de portières de voiture vola en tout sens alors que le mâcheur en faisait un sort. Quelques pneus errants et portières tombèrent droit dans le gosier du broyeur qui les aplatis en un instant. Son animation magique semblait l'avoir rendu plus puissant, fait dont je n'étais guère enchanté.

Les voitures se dispersèrent, une petite miséricorde en soi. Si elles ne l'avaient pas fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'aurai fait... mourir, je suppose. Alors que ma Chevelle prenait la fuite, j'ai vu le trou dans son arrière-train et ai réalisé que le dommage avait dû être causé par le broyeur... il ne faisait littéralement qu'une bouchée des voitures présente dans la casse-auto. _Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Quel genre de jeu tordu était-ce? Je_ me suis glissé hors de la trajectoire de deux voitures qui me fonçaient dessus, qui du coup, écrasèrent leur grille de radiateur l'une contre l'autre dans un bruit de métal sourd, manquant mon cul de quelques centimètres. Une autre voiture, une Pinto, se dirigea vers moi, ses phares si lumineux que je ne voyais rien d'autre que la voiture-de-la-mort me fonçant dessus. J'ai tenté de l'esquiver par la droite mais me suis pris le pied dans la racine tordue d'un arbre que j'avais dynamité dans la cour juste après l'achat de la casse. _J'aurais dû faire un meilleur boulot et enlever les racine_ , pensai-je alors mais ce n'était pas le moment de me contempler le nombril. Je me suis relevé et me suis arraché le cul d'ici; direction la maison. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en arrière, juste à temps pour voir la voiture qui me poursuivait se faire bouffer par le broyeur, le raclement du métal contre du métal se mélangea à un cri animal alors que la Pinto se faisait écrabouiller. Des étincelles s'envolèrent de la gueule du broyeur, accompagnées par le jet d'huile de moteur et de liquide de transmission qui s'échappait quant à lui des veines en métal de la voiture.

Lorsque vous emmenez une voiture au broyeur, celle-ci a déjà été dépouillée de toute partie ayant de la valeur et cela inclut tout gazole présent dans le réservoir et toute huile présente dans les mécanismes internes. Alors qu'encore plus d'étincelles s'échappaient de la gueule du broyeur, je réalisai une demi-seconde avant que la Pinto n'explose en un torrent de flammes et de shrapnels, à quel point il était dangereux de broyer une voiture ayant toujours du carburant dans le réservoir. Un bout d'acier tordu vint se ficher dans mon mollet, j'en ai d'ailleurs gardé une cicatrice. J'ai boitillé loin de l'explosion, souhaitant de tout cœur qu'une partie du broyeur ait aussi été arrachée... mais je ne fus pas aussi chanceux. La gigantesque bête d'acier sortit des flammes, noircie mais en un seul morceau et plus énervée que jamais. Je me trouvais à peine à cinq mètres de ma maison, mais je commençais à réaliser que ma porte d'entrée ne serait pas suffisante pour garder le broyeur à distance.

J'ai foncé vers la remise à l'arrière de la maison où j'espérai trouver une arme quelconque qui me permettrai d'infliger des dégâts à la bête. Bon, la remise n'est pas tant une remise qu'un abri, une station de travail avec un toit en tôle métallique rouillée, un coin ombragé où je peux travailler sans rôtir sous la chaleur de l'été du Dakota du Sud. Le problème c'est que je n'avais là-dedans rien de plus grand qu'une tronçonneuse et que le broyeur était tout au plus dix secondes de moi. V'voyez c'était avant que je n'ai mon lance-grenades, en faite, le broyeur _est la raison_ pour laquelle j'ai mon lance-grenades. J'ai donc attrapé la tronçonneuse, l'ai mise en route, mais savais très bien que c'était futile. Si l'explosion d'une Pinto n'était pas venue à bout du broyeur, rien dans mon arsenal n'y arriverait. Il me restait peut-être cinq secondes.

Passons en revue ce que je savais de ma situation:

J'avais récemment foutu un trickster en rogne, un être aux pouvoirs quasi divins et pétant facilement les plombs.

Je semblais souffrir d'une vengeance karmique pour toutes les mauvaises choses que j'avais fait subir aux voitures de ma casse-auto, ce qui pour moi, sonnait un peu comme un "juste dû" s'accordant parfaitement avec les méthodes d'un trickster.

Les tricksters aimaient tuer les gens avec des manières innovantes et hors du commun, ce qui collait avec ma situation actuelle. Ou du moins, ça collerait une fois que le broyeur m'aura réduit en bouillie.

Maintenant, il me restait à peu près deux secondes.

Voici maintenant la vraie leçon:

Il y a des moments où vous trop baisé pour continuer à vous battre. Trop de circonstances jouent votre défaveur, le monstre que vous combattez est trop grand, a trop de dents (c'est très spécifique à ma profession).Mais avec une seconde restant à mon compteur, je n'avais pas encore abandonné. J'emmerde les circonstances.

J'ai bondi hors de l'abri qui explosa en un million de morceaux quand le broyeur le percuta. Le bruit du métal se fragmentant et du bois se déchirant résonna à mes oreilles alors que je m'éloignais dans une roulade, et je vis ce que je cherchais. Une planche. Pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez?

Je combattais un trickster, et bien qu'il se manifestait sous la forme d'une énorme presse industrielle, il se devait toujours de suivre ses propres règles...les règles d'Anansi. Après tout, le broyeur se mouvait tel une araignée, et si Anansi avait pris la forme de quelque chose dans la casse, c'était bien celle du broyeur.

Folklore sur les tricksters: Peut être tué avec un pieu trempé dans le sang d'une de ses victimes.

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Qu'était une planche sinon un pieu en bois géant?

Pour ce qui est du sang d'une des victimes du trickster, je perdais une quantité non négligeable de sang par ma blessure à la jambe, mais je n'étais pas encore mort. Je n'aurais qu'une chance pour tuer la chose, et je ne savais pas à quel niveau de littéralité le mot "victime" devait être pris pour que le trickster soit vulnérable au sang. De l'autre côté de la cour, le corps ardent et aplati de la Pinto fumait toujours là où le broyeur l'avait laissée tomber. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait en tout cas. Je pouvais entendre le broyeur mâcher tout obstacle se trouvant sur son chemin alors qu'il me pourchassait, mais je ne me suis pas retourné. S'il devait m'attraper avant que je n'atteigne la Pinto, je préférerais ne pas le savoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était une situation "je vous salue Marie" et je n'aurai pas de deuxième essai.

De l'huile de moteur s'était accumulé sous la carcasse détruite de la Pinto. Je me suis agenouillé à côté d'elle, enduisant au maximum la planche de la substance, le ka-chomp ka-chomp du broyeur se rapprochant. Si Anansi avait amené ces voitures à la vie, pour finir par en tuer certaines par lui-même, elles comptaient définitivement en tant que victimes du trickster.

Satisfait d'avoir appliqué assez de "sang" sur la planche, je me suis retourné... et me retrouvai soudainement entre les mâchoires du broyeur. Il creusa le sol sous moi, me soulevant moi et un bon tas de terre dans les airs avant de commencer à mastiquer. Mon équilibre fut chamboulé, je n'avais aucun moyen de différencier le bas du haut, tout ce que je savais, c'est que le monde autour de moi devenait plus petit, et plus petit encore, et plus petit encore...

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le bout de bois reposant sur un tas de terre à l'intérieur de la chambre du broyeur. Avec le gémissement des hydrauliques me vrillant les tympans, je calais la planche entre les plaques de métal du haut et du bas de la mâchoire du broyeur, espérant contre tout espoir que ça aurait un quelconque effet... mais la planche se brisa en deux presque instantanément. Là, _c'est là_ que je fus vraiment foutu. Durant une seconde, j'ai vu le visage de Karen. J'étais prêt. Un cri monstrueux fut la dernière que j'entendis, puis...

J'étais assis sur la terre ferme de ma cour et tout était calme. Silencieux. Au loin je pouvais distinguer la forme du broyeur. Inerte. Siégeant à sa place comme toutes les nuits.

Tapi dans l'ombre, un homme émergea, Anansi, sous la forme du veuf de Calico Rock. Il se tenait la mâchoire comme s'il avait pris un coup.

"Bobby Singer" dit-il. C'est jamais bon signe quand les monstres connaissent votre nom.

"Anansi" répliquai-je, persuadé que j'étais sur le point d'être changé en pneu ou en volant ou toute autre fumisterie de trickster dans ce genre-là.

"C'était malin." me dit-il, "Utiliser l'huile. Je n'y avais moi-même pas pensé, si la planche ne s'était pas cassée, j'aurai vraiment été dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou."

"Et quoi, du coup vous ne pouviez pas aller au bout de votre écrabouillage de ma petite personne?" demandai-je "Vous allez juste me faire mourir d'ennui maintenant?"

Ce qu'il me dit ensuite je, bah jusqu'il y a récemment j'aurais dit que jamais je ne l'oublierais mais maintenant, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Bref, il me dit: "Bobby, je te comprends. Ce que tu fais, quelqu'un doit le n'est pas si différent du travail que je fais.

"Et c'est quoi ce travail?"

"Réparer les injustices." répondit-il, "Veiller sur les gens, peu importe où les vents les ont dispersé."

J'ai secoué ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. "Cramer des vieilles n'est pas réparer une injustice, c'est de l'homicide. Appelez les flics la prochaine fois."

"Tu as tenté de me tuer." répliqua-t-il, et il marquait, en quelque sorte, un point. "En marge du monde, la seule justice est celle du justicier, et les chasseurs le savent depuis la nuit des temps. Ce que vous ne savez _pas_... c'est que vous n'êtes pas en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Tout le monde pense être le lion, mais quelqu'un doit bien être la gazelle."

"Ça fait de vous le lion?" demandai-je

Il acquiesça. "L'un des lions."

"Alors, c'était quoi tout ça? Une leçon?"

"Un avertissement."

Anansi voulait que je continue à chasser. Il a tout remis en l'état, sauf ma jambe que je devais, me dit-il, arranger tout seul. Son avertissement était simple: ne jamais présumer que j'étais la seule force dans ce monde tentant réparer des dégâts. Et ne jamais oublier, même pour une seconde, qu'il existait dans ce monde des choses capables de me briser comme une brindille.

Après le départ d'Anansi, j'ai parcouru la cour des yeux, regardé les voitures reposant maintenant en paix. Sa leçon avait fonctionné, je ne me suis jamais, à nouveau, cru roi de cet endroit. Il y aura toujours quelque chose de plus grand que vous, plus fort que vous. Et probablement plus proche que vous ne le pensez.

* * *

 _Notes de la traductrice:_

 _Comme d'habitude, les images de ce chapitre sont disponibles sur mon tumblr (lien dans mon profile)._

 _Étant quelque peu handicapée (je n'ai plus qu'un seul bras fonctionnel, l'autre étant immobilisé) en ce moment et ce pour quelques semaines, la publication des chapitres sera peut-être un peu plus lente... c'est galère de taper au clavier juste avec la main gauche..._

 _Eh, au fait, Ray! Je reviens sur ce que je t'ai dit en MP: Finalement **j'ai pas si bien appris que ça à esquiver** , vu que ce petit handicap très chiant et douloureux est dû au boulot!_

 _Et dernière petite note: en parlant de Jotunn-Ray, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ses fanfictions qui sont juste excellentes! Avec ses textes vous allez rire, pleurer et passer un très bon moment. Qu'importe vos fandoms, le style de fic que vous aimez: vous trouverez votre bonheur avec Jotunn-Ray:_

 _u/6572744/Jotunn-Ray_


	10. Chapitre 09: Et là, j'ai fui

_**Chapitre 09: Et là, j'ai fui**_

J'ÉTAIS À NOUVEAU DEHORS il y a un instant, je regardais le pare-brise de la Chevelle, je fixais le mot 'Karen' gravé dans le verre et ça m'a frappé. Ça pourrait vraiment être le moment. Ma dernière danse, ma dernière chasse, mon fusible finalement grillé. L'heure pourrait être venue. Peut-être bien que tout ce que 'Karen' signifiait c'est que je serais bientôt avec elle. Réconfortant d'un côté.

Il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas terminé de vous raconter l'histoire de Karen tout à l'heure. Elle ne commence pas bien, et elle ne finit pas bien non plus. Cependant, le reste est important... Ça vous dit qui je suis vraiment et c'est le but, pas vrai? D'étaler la vraie histoire pour que les gens ne se fassent pas de fausses idées sur pourquoi j'ai fait les choses que j'ai faites. En plus, je n'ai pas d'autres piste, juste un mot. Juste Karen. Donc, voici comment s'est terminée l'histoire.

V'voyez, après que Rufus ait exorcisé le démon du corps de Karen, il m'a donné le cours pour débutants, monstres pour novices. Le même cours pour débutants que je vous donne maintenant, sauf qu'il ne m'a pas épargné les trucs les plus sombres, on peut dire qu'il s'est lâché. Il m'a parlé de choses qu'il avait vu en exerçant son métier qui me donnèrent la nausée, et n'étaient pourtant que des trucs de base. Rufus avait un objectif derrière cet échange d'infos sinistres: pour une raison quelconque, il pensait que j'avais du potentiel.

Rufus avait pourchassé le démon à travers plusieurs États, connaissait ses méthodes, il s'attendait donc à un bain de sang en arrivant chez moi. Il avait repéré les présages (moi aussi, mais je les avais attribué à la météo du Dakota du Sud), et les avait suivis jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée. Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur ne correspondait pas à ses attentes; oui, il y avait du sang, mais ce n'était pas le mien. je n'avais pas été en mesure d'exorciser le démon, mais j'avais réussi, seul, résister face au démon et Rufus vit quelque chose là-dedans. Pensait que je pourrais devenir un chasseur décent, avec le bon entraînement. Il se trouve que Rufus commençait à se sentir un peu seul sur les routes, et recherchait un chasseur accompli avec qui faire équipe...sauf que la plupart des chasseurs ne sont pas du genre social. Tous ceux à qui il en avait parlé avaient rejeté l'idée d'emblée, et soudainement entraîner un partenaire semblait sacrément plus facile que de recruter un vétéran.

Rufus était différent de bon nombre de chasseurs; il avait une famille. Il avait une petite amie à Omaha dont il était fou amoureux, mais ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre avec. Il avait avec elle une petite fille qui devait avoir neuf ou dix quand je l'ai rencontré. Rufus n'a jamais épousé sa petite amie (son choix à elle, pas celui de Rufus), mais ils étaient, au même titre que quiconque, une famille, avec juste quelques petites idiosyncrasies, comme le fait qu'il ne soit jamais à la maison et que quand exceptionnellement il y était, il ramenait des têtes de monstres, pas du bacon. Aussi bien sa petite amie que sa fille savait ce qu'il faisait, et toutes deux le supportait (autant que l'on peut faire lorsqu'on soutient son bien-aimé mettant sa vie en danger chaque semaine).

Je suppose qu'il a vu en moi quelqu'un de la même trempe que lui, il voulait me prendre sous aile, mais après quelques heures de "Story Time avec Rufus", j'en avais assez. Je lui ai dit, sans mâcher mes mots, que je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse avec ma femme morte pour la pleurer. C'est alors qu'il m'a dit le pire. Qu'une fois que vous saviez pour ces choses, les occurrences ne cessaient de venir. Que le démon avait été exorcisé, mais qu'il n'avait pas été tué. Il était encore là, quelque part, et pouvait revenir à tout moment. Que pire, d'autres choses commenceraient à me trouver. Qu'une fois que vous aviez eu une expérience comme celle-ci, vous aviez une sorte d'odeur de folie sur vous, qui ferait sortir toutes sortes de créatures des bois. Je sais maintenant qu'il exagérait; que la plupart des gens peuvent, après ce genre de choses, retourner vivre leur vie d'ignorants et prétendre qu'ils n'ont pas vu les choses horribles qu'ils ont vu, mais à l'époque s'était comme s'il me condamnait à la peine de mort. Non seulement, ma femme était morte, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de reprendre et continuer à vivre ma vie comme avant. Mes choix, tel qu'il me les présenta, étaient soit aller en prison pour le meurtre de ma femme, soit commencer à chasser avec lui.

Je n'en suis pas fier du tout, mais j'ai choisi la troisième option, j'ai fui.

Après que Rufus m'ait aidé à m'occuper du corps de Karen, du sang et de débarrasser des autorités, je me suis enfui sous le couvert de la nuit. J'avais préparé un sac de voyage tandis que Rufus frottait le sol ensanglanté de la cuisine et c'est tout ce que j'ai emporté avec moi lors de ma fuite. Je conduisis vers l'ouest, vers la Californie que Karen avait toujours voulu visiter. Elle avait de la famille sur la côte Est, mais n'avait jamais rien vu à l'ouest des Rocheuses. Alors que je traversais le Colorado, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi au monde pour qu'elle se trouve avec moi, sur le siège passager. Pour qu'elle puisse voir le soleil se lever sur les montagnes, le ciel bleu clair... Je ne veux pas devenir top émotionnel ici, mais alors que je conduisais, j'ai passé un marché avec moi-même. J'allais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour oublier ce que j'avais vu et vivre ma vie comme si j'étais encore le même homme que celui que Karen avait épousé. J'aurais dû savoir que ça n'était pas possible.

Je n'avais pas de destination précise à l'esprit quand j'ai pris la route, juste le désir de m'éloigner le plus possible de Sioux Falls et de Rufus. Cela m'offrait de nombreuses options, chaque embranchement de la route était une direction choisie en une fraction de seconde: droite ou gauche, Nord ou Sud, civilisation ou m'enfoncer plus encore dans la nature sauvage. La plupart du temps, la nature l'a emporté. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire aux gens... personne ne pourrait me rendre ma femme, alors à quoi bon? J'ai passé une semaine sur un site de camping dans les Rocheuses, vivant de petit gibier (j'avais un fusil de chasse dans le coffre de la voiture quand j'ai quitté la maison) et évitant les habitants du coin. Mais même ça, c'était trop. J'avais été camper avec Karen quelques semaines plus tôt seulement et les souvenirs n'arrêtaient pas de faire intrusion dans mon crâne, peu importe avec quoi je tentais de me distraire. Principalement de l'alcool si vous voulez savoir. Je devais m'éloigner plus encore, quelque part n'ayant aucune connexion avec mon ancienne vie.

Ce n'est que lorsque je suis grimpé sur l'une des collines surplombant San Francisco qu'une destination me vint en tête, un cargo appelé _Nishigo Maru_ venant du Japon était amarré aux docks. On ne peut pas trouver beaucoup plus éloigné du Dakota du Sud que le milieu de l'Océan Pacifique. J'avais toujours voulu monter à bord d'un bateau à vapeur en partance pour une destination exotique, il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans l'idée d'un long voyage comme celui-ci, rien autour de vous à part la mer et le vent chargé de sel soufflant à travers votre barbe. Je ne connaissais rien sur les navires, mais j'en savais assez sur les moteurs pour me rendre utile, alors je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de tenter.

Laissez-moi vous dire, Rufus avait raison sur un point: pour moi en tout cas, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à la vie de chasseur. J'étais entré dans le monde du surnaturel par un pont à sens unique, et durant le laps de temps que ça m'avait pris pour tenter de faire demi-tour, une centaine de monstres et autres horreurs m'avaient suivi. Je pensais peut-être que je fuyais. Ce n'était pas le cas. Je plongeais en plein dedans.


	11. Chapitre 10: Nishigo Maru

_**Chapitre 10: Nishigo Maru**_

LE SECOND SUR LE NISHIGO MARU ÉTAIT UN GARS NOMMÉ YOSHIRO. Je l'ai trouvé dans un bar local de plongeurs, où il célébrait le départ imminent du cargo en se saoulant. Ça ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup d'effort pour le convaincre que je serais un atout pour l'équipage, surtout lorsqu'il ne put pas payer son ardoise au bar et que je me suis offert de la couvrir. Je devrais me présenter au navire le lendemain matin afin de rencontrer le capitaine qui était, m'assura Yoshiro, un homme raisonnable et très compréhensif. N'ayant nul autre meilleur endroit où me rendre, j'ai décidé de m'assurer que Yoshiro retourne en toute sécurité au bateau, et par la même occasion rencontrer le skipper en l'instant. Je fus content de l'avoir fait, car le navire se préparait à quitter le quai lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Ils avaient été alertés par le service météorologique qu'une violente tempête devait se déchaîner dans les environs de la baie de San Francisco le lendemain, et leur capitaine voulait l'éviter autant que faire se peut. Yoshiro fut le dernier membre d'équipage à revenir, après avoir manqué son couvre-feu de plusieurs heures.

D'avoir ramené le buveur bavant au navire, me fit entrer dans les bonnes grâces du skipper, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'une paire de mains supplémentaire dans la salle des machines. Il était sensible à mon désir de trouver du travail, mais ne pouvait se permettre d'engager un membre d'équipage en plus. La promesse ivre de Yoshiro ne serait pas honorée. Déjà que je n'étais pas dans un bon état d'esprit, ce fut un coup dur. Je me tenais dans le bureau du capitaine et regardais sa vaste collection de cartes et de livres. Je me demandais ce que ça devait être que d'avoir lu beaucoup de livres, d'avoir tout ce savoir sur le monde. En regardant en arrière, la bibliothèque du capitaine faisait bien pâle figure comparée à celle que j'ai, mais à l'époque, pour moi, elle était vraiment impressionnante.

J'ai quitté le bureau du capitaine sans plan. À un moment, j'allais devoir trouver un emploi. Sans doute un boulot de mécanicien dans un atelier auto, et comme j'étais à court d'argent, il allait falloir trouver rapidement. La pensée m'a presque tué. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer aller bosser huit heures par jour, et ne pas avoir Karen à la maison à la fin de la journée. Quitter le pays était la seule chose qui me semblât correcte. Une fois que la graine eut été plantée en moi, ce fut la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, je devais aller quelque part où rien ne me la rappellerait. J'ai tourné les talons, fait irruption dans le bureau du skipper et ai vidé mon sac. Je lui ai dit que j'avais perdu tout ce j'avais jamais aimé, que j'étais un homme brisé... tout le mélo. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de travail pour moi, me dit-il. Je lui ai alors dit que j'achèterais une place à bord du bateau s'il le fallait, mais que, comme je le lui avais dit, j'étais presque sans le sou. Je n'avais que ma voiture à échanger, mais ce fut assez. Heureusement, le capitaine était un fan de Chevelles. Je lui remis donc les clefs et lui indiqua où je l'avais garée dans le port. Quand le _Nishigo Maru_ reviendrait du Japon, il récupérerait son nouveau bien. Si je m'ennuyais à bord, j'étais le bienvenu pour donner un coup de main dans la salle des machines, mais ils ne me paieraient pas un seul Yen pour mes services. Ça m'allait très bien; tant que je pouvais manger dans le mess de l'équipage, je n'avais pas besoin d'argent.

Dans l'heure, nous quittâmes le port, mais je n'en ressentis aucun soulagement. Du pont arrière, je regardais les lumières de San Francisco disparaître au-delà de l'horizon assombri et rien n'avait changé. Ma femme était toujours morte.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai mangé un petit-déjeuner japonais absolument dégoûtant, consistant en du poisson grillé accompagné d'algues séchées. Honnêtement, quitte à manger des algues, je préférerais presque qu'elles soient toujours trempées. Au moins, l'eau salée en masquerait un peu la saveur. Après les haut-le-cœur dus à la nourriture, j'ai fait une visite auto-guidée du navire et fus impressionné. C'était un cargo de transport maritime, il devait y avoir à bord, une centaine de conteneurs, la plupart d'entre aux vides après avoir déchargé leurs cargaisons de téléviseurs, systèmes de jeux vidéo, et voitures compactes à San Francisco. Ils allaient recharger au Japon et seraient de retour dans un mois.

L'équipage vivait la vie d'anciens nomades, allant d'Est en Ouest pour en rapporter leurs trésors à travers mer. Ça, c'est la version polie de l'histoire. La vérité c'est qu'ils pourraient tout aussi bien être une bande de pirates. Dean Winchester aurait pu enseigner quelques manières à ces mecs. Les gradés étaient très bien, mais les matelots avaient été en mer trop longtemps, ce qui les avait transformés en animaux grossiers et hormonaux. Chaque fois que plus de deux d'entre eux se rassemblaient, on se serait cru dans les vestiaires garçons d'une classe de cinquième. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer le comportement qu'ils devaient avoir lorsqu'ils étaient à quais au Japon, où ils parlaient la langue. Leur anglais était assez mauvais pour que je ne les vois pas aller bien loin avec les femmes américaines, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer, mais hé, certaines apprécient la persistance plus que les mœurs.

Lors de ma deuxième nuit à bord du _Nishigo Maru_ , nous avons fini en plein centre de la tempête que nous avions tenté d'éviter en partant plus tôt. Je ne pensais que j'avais le mal de mer, mais essayez de garder vos algues quand vous êtes bercé par une houle de près de dix mètres. Alors que je tentais de ne pas rendre, je remarquai que mon sac était tombé de son étagère et que son contenu s'était renversé au sol. Quelques chemises, des boxers et une petite pochette en cuir que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je l'ai ramassée et ai remarqué qu'elle était couverte d'inscriptions sur le côté; un pentagramme et de galimatias dans une langue étrangère que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Tout ce que je savais c'est que ce n'était pas du japonais, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne venait pas du _Nishigo Maru_. Ça devait avoir fini dans mon sac avant que je n'embarque sur le navire, mais quand?

J'ai ouvert la poche et y ai trouvé plusieurs petits os ainsi qu'un ensemble d'herbes. Même en tant que profane que ça empestait la sorcellerie, et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: Rufus l'avait mis là. Il avait dû trouver mon sac après que je l'ai rempli et y avait ajouté le sac de sort. Ne sachant rien sur le but du sac, j'ai supposé qu'il devait servir à surveiller une personne: à la localiser ou même l'espionner. Après ce que j'avais vu au cours des dernières semaines, tout était possible. Sans plus de réflexion, je fouillais mon bagage et trouvai un poignard en argent ainsi qu'un grimoire de sortilèges que je n'avais empaquetés. Le fait que je ne les trouve une semaine après mon départ de Sioux Falls devrait vous permettre d'imaginer à quelle fréquence je changeais mes vêtements, ce fut une période sombre et odorante de ma vie, et j'n'en suis pas fier.

J'ai emmené le sac à sortilège, le livre et la dague sur le pont supérieur, où des vagues énormes s'écrasaient contre les conteneurs du cargo. Yoshiro et quelques-uns des hommes de pont amarraient des canots de sauvetage au pont, juste au cas où le navire prenne l'eau et que nous soyons contraints de l'abandonner. À des centaines de kilomètres du rivage, cette pensée était loin de me réchauffer le cœur, mais j'avais une mission à accomplir. Je me suis approché du bord du bateau le plus possible sans pour autant risqué d'être jeté par-dessus bord, et ai balancé ces conneries magiques dans l'eau.

Je pense qu'il y aurait dû avoir un plus grand tapage pour ce moment, une trompette qui claironne peut-être ou encore un éclat de lumière lorsqu'ils heurtèrent l'eau...une grosse éclaboussure au moins, mais il n'y eut rien de tout cela. Les trucs disparurent juste dans les vagues, emportés pour ne plus jamais être vus par l'Homme. Une petite fraction du poids pesant sur mes épaules se leva, mais la grande majorité y resta. Yoshiro et les matelots me regardèrent comme si j'étais fou avant de se remettre au travail.

En dessous du pont, j'avais essayé de dormir, mais c'était impossible. Je n'arrivais même pas à rester sur ma couchette à cause du roulement du navire dans les vagues. Au lieu de cela, j'étais assis et je jouais aux cartes avec le paquet que l'occupant précédent de cette cabine avait laissé derrière lui, réfléchissant sur le fait que ma vie était bien différente aujourd'hui de celle que je menais encore une semaine et demi auparavant. Puis j'ai gerbé tant j'avais le mal de mer...la vie n'est pas belle.

Le matin suivant, j'appréhendais le petit-déjeuner. Plus de poissons grillés et d'algues. Pendant que je me servais, le chef apparut de la coquerie et me sourit. C'était une dame d'une bonne soixantaine d'années, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vue fraterniser avec le reste de l'équipage (des sauvages) le jour précédent. Elle fut sans doute en mesure de déchiffrer mon expression puisqu'elle me prit mon assiette et jeta la nourriture qui s'y trouvait. Elle me dit qu'elle me trouverait quelque chose que j'aimerais plus, si elle avait _quoi que ce soit_ d'autre dans cette cuisine, ce ne serait pas difficile pour moi d'aimer ça plus que les algues.

Lorsqu'elle revint, l'assiette était pleine d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. Cette femme était mon sauveur. Elle parlait un peu l'anglais, et nous avons donc pu, faire un peu connaissance durant le petit-déjeuner. Son prénom avait une belle sonorité : Keiko. Elle était sur le _Nishigo Maru_ depuis quelques mois seulement mais avait passée toute sa vie en mer. Son père était un pêcheur de haute mer et bien souvent il emmenait ses enfants avec lui lors de ses longs voyages de pêche. Keiko était le genre de nana qui savent vraiment raconter une histoire, et je l'ai écouté parler des heures durant. Avec le rush du petit-déjeuner passé nous n'avions, ni l'un ni l'autre, grand-chose à faire jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, nous avons donc échangé des anecdotes de vie. J'ai laissé de côté le chapitre le plus récent de la mienne, ne voulant pas être balancé par-dessus bord pour être un fou furieux.

Cette conversation fut pour moi comme... la première chose humaine à m'arriver après la mort de Karen. Lorsque je me suis rendu à la salle des machines après, j'ai bien dû passer dix minutes sans cogiter sur le fait que la vie était putain d'infâme.

Yoshiro est venu dans ma cabine le soir même, l'odeur du whisky dans son souffle. C'était probablement aux alentours de deux heures du mat'. Il m'a dit que des hommes allaient venir me poser des questions et que je devrais leur dire la vérité. N'ayant aucun de ce dont il me parlait, je lui ai souri poliment et lui ai refermé la trappe d'entrée à la figure.

Dix minutes plus tard, deux mecs baraqués ouvrirent la trappe sans même frapper, s'invitant dans ma cabine. L'un d'eux avait un pistolet dans un holster et le second était assez intimidant, même désarmé. Ils se parlèrent rapidement en japonais, dont je ne comprenais pas un traître mot, avant de se tourner, finalement, vers moi en plissant les yeux et en s'adressant à moi comme s'ils parlaient à un enfant.

"Où est Tamuro-San?" aboyèrent-ils. Tamuro était le nom du capitaine. Apparemment, ils s'étaient rendus dans les quartiers du skipper pour reporter une alerte au typhon, mais il n'était pas là. Ils avaient alors cherché le capitaine à travers tout le bateau, mais n'avaient trouvé aucun signe de lui où que ce soit. Tout le monde à bord savait que Yoshiro était un ivrogne bien trop grand pour pouvoir orchestrer une mutinerie, alors tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers l'étranger qui venait de monter à bord.

Ma première pensée: _peut-être_ , peut-être que j'avais été la cause de sa disparition. Peut-être que le démon était remonté des Enfers ou de je ne sais où, et m'avait suivi ici. Pas que ce fut quelque chose que je pus dire à mes deux interrogateurs japonais musclés. J'ai clamé mon innocence de toutes les manières qui me vinrent à l'esprit, mais ils ne me crurent pas. N'ayant pas non plus de preuves de ma culpabilité, je n'allais pas, pour le moment du moins, être enfermé dans les geôles.

Tôt le lendemain, je me suis rendu au mess, espérant y voir un visage amical. Keiko avait déjà préparé mon assiette d'œufs. Elle était comme ma mère, mais vous savez... en _gentille_. Je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente et elle se montra sympathique. Elle me conseilla de regarder par-dessus mon épaule en présence du reste de l'équipage, sachant qu'ils étaient tous farouchement loyaux à Tamuro-San. S'ils pensaient que j'étais celui qui l'avait buté, j'allais avoir des ennuis. J'entendis alors quelques membres de l'équipage arpenter le couloir en direction du mess, je décidai de m'éclipser discrètement. Ça ne valait pas la peine de commencer quoi que soit pour une assiette d'œufs. J'ai croisé plusieurs matelots dans un corridor, mais ils hochèrent simplement la tête dans ma direction avec circonspection. Pas en colères, simplement suspicieux.

Par ailleurs, Yoshiro, lui m'aurait tué s'il avait pensé pouvoir s'en sortir. Il était convaincu que j'avais remboursé la bonté du skipper par la violence, et maintenant qu'il était aux commandes du _Nishigo Maru_ , j'allais nager dans une mer d'emmerdes. Je me fis une note mentale de l'éviter, mais il n'y avait pas tant d'endroits que ça où vous pouviez vous cacher sur une boîte de conserve. Les prochaines semaines allaient être dures.

Je me suis senti obligé d'enquêter sur la disparition de Tamuro. Si elle était liée au démon, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Rufus m'avait donné les base sur comment exorciser un démon mais j'avais jeté le bouquin qu'il m'avait donné par-dessus bord. Ça semblait être un geste bien con, maintenant que j'en avais besoin. Après avoir parcouru le navire à la recherche de traces de soufre et de zones froides, j'ai réalisé à quel point tout ça était stupide. Il était plus que probable que Tamuro s'était simplement mis minable et était tombé à la mer. Travailler comme ça sur un bateau finit par user les gens, c'était une évidence. J'aurais plutôt pensé que ce serait Yoshiro qui finirait comme ça, mais tout le monde a ses démons. Je veux dire, démons dans le sens métaphorique. Il est difficile d'utiliser cette expression quand bien souvent vous l'employez littéralement. Bref, lorsque je n'ai trouvé aucune évidence d'une quelconque intervention surnaturelle, j'ai abandonné mes recherches et ai passé le reste de la journée sur ma couchette. Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en pointant le bout de mon nez dans la salle des machines.

J'ai vu Keiko après le dîner, et ai pu entendre plus d'histoires sur sa famille. C'était apaisant d'entendre parler de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout de celle de quelqu'un étant si différente de la mienne. Elle savait tout du folklore japonais sur la mer, un bien vaste sujet, et pouvait en parler pensant des heures. Elle me parla de ce serpent de mer mythologique: Ikuchi, qui autrefois intimidait les bateaux voyageant entre les îles du Japon. Il n'avait pas été aperçu depuis des années, si bien que l'opinion générale disait qu'il n'avait jamais existé, que c'était jute un conte de pêcheurs pour faire passer les longues heures en mer. Depuis mon face-à-face de la semaine passée, j'étais plus que prêt à accepter l'existence de l'inimaginable et cela incluait les monstres de mer. Ikuchi pouvait très bien être encore là, quelque part, gardant profile bas et attendant simplement le jour où, remonter à la surface serait sûr. Ou peut-être que tout ce que ces pêcheurs avaient vu était une très grosse baleine. Dans tout les cas, la distraction était la bienvenue.

Bien que j'aurais été content de simplement écouter le bavardage de Keiko, elle voulait entendre mes histoires aussi. En particulier, elle souhaitait savoir comment un type comme moi s'était retrouvé sur un cargo japonais à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui. Je suppose que vous pouviez enlever un homme du Dakota du Sud mais que vous ne pouviez pas retirer le Dakota du Sud d'un homme. Je lui ai raconté tout ce que je pus supporter; que ma femme avait été tuée et que je supportais plus de rester dans cette maison. Je lui dis à quel point j'aimais Karen et à quel point il m'était difficile de m'imaginer vieillir sans elle. Le truc amusant c'est que "vieux" pour moi, à cette époque c'était avoir l'âge que j'ai maintenant. Et aujourd'hui, eh bien... les chasseurs ne vieillissent pas. Ils meurent tous jeunes. Alors, je suppose que ça veut dire que je suis encore jeune.

Je pouvais sentir que Keiko était mal à l'aise face à mon récit, qui ne le serait pas, mais je suis reconnaissant qu'elle ne m'ait pas posé de questions difficiles. Certaines personnes à sa place auraient soupçonné que je sois en réalité en fuite pour des raisons bien moins sentimentales que celles que j'avançais. Putain, si quelqu'un m'avait raconté la même histoire larmoyante j'aurais dit qu'ils avaient tué l'épouse en question et avaient sauté sur un bateau direction le Japon, afin d'éviter une inculpation. Tout ce que Keiko voulait savoir c'est si je pensais un jour revoir Karen. Je lui avouai que j'espérais vraiment que ce serait le cas, mais que c'était tout ce que je pouvais dire avec certitude. J'étais loin de me douter que je reverrais effectivement Karen, sur Terre, et je devrais souffrir de la perdre une nouvelle fois, que j'aurais à la _tuer_ une fois de plus.

Alors que je me préparais à aller me coucher, Keiko me proposa une gorgée d'un vin de riz qu'elle gardait bien caché sous son lit. C'était un truc costaud, plus fort que du whisky. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez légalement appeler ça du vin, c'était plus genre térébenthine dégueulasse qui vous rend ivre, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être totalement sobre.

La dernière chose que je voulais faire c'était de lui parler du démon, mais quand l'alcool se mélange au chagrin, la combinaison est puissante. Entre un verre et le suivant, j'ai commencé à lui parler du démon et je ne me suis pas arrêté de parler. Je suis allé jusqu'à ma crainte paranoïaque que le démon m'ait suivi jusqu'à bord du _Nishigo Maru_ avant qu'elle ne me stoppe et me dise qu'elle devait se reposer.

De retour dans ma cabine, je me suis effondré. Je n'étais pas si ivre que ça, et pourtant je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé d'autre cette nuit-là... à par d'envisager brièvement de me rendre sur le pont supérieur et de laisser une vague m'emporter. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai raconté à Keiko que tout est devenu réel pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière et être juste un mécanicien. Peu importe ce que je deviendrais, ça serait un tout nouveau moi. Un Bobby Singer qui serait un étranger pour l'homme que j'avais été durant des décennies.

À un moment durant les heures du petit matin, la meule de ma trappe tourna et la fut ouverte à la volée. C'était à nouveau les deux gars baraqués, accompagnés de Yoshiro. Il n'était pas rasé et semblait avoir passé la nuit, éveillé, ce qui était effectivement, le cas. Un autre membre de l'équipage avait disparu, cette fois dans la salle des machines. L'ingénieur avait occupé, seul, son quart lorsqu'il s'était volatilisé et son absence n'avait été remarquée que lorsque les alarmes de surchauffe avaient commencées à retentir son le pont. Avec personne au panneau de contrôle, les rotors avaient tournés à plein régime pour une durée bien plus longue qu'ils n'avaient été conçus pour supporter. Le _Nishigo Maru_ se trouvait maintenant immobilisé au beau milieu de l'océan.

Comme j'avais été intéressé par un boulot dans la salle des machines, j'étais, une fois de plus, le principal et seul suspect. Tout commençait à devenir trop réel, et je me voyais déjà attaché à l'ancre et jeté à la mer. Yoshiro alla jusqu'à me frapper lorsque je ne fus dans l'impossibilité de répondre, à ses yeux, de manière satisfaisante. Je lui dis tout ce que je pouvais et espérais qu'ils n'aillent pas demander à Keiko de quoi nous avions parlé la veille.

Lorsqu'ils me traînèrent à la prison, j'en fus en fait soulagé. Ça voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas me tuer sur-le-champ, il y avait donc de l'espoir. La prison n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, c'était plus un placard qu'une cellule de prison, avec une petite fente sur le porte en métal afin de passer des plateaux de nourriture de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, et vice-versa. Comme les moteurs n'étaient pas opérationnels, les lumières dans la cellule/placard étaient éteintes, ce qui rendait l'endroit encore plus oppressant. Yoshiro me promis être de retour plus tard dans la journée avec une nouvelle série de questions en réserve, ça me faisait toujours ça à attendre avec impatience pour passer le temps.

Je restai assis toute la journée en silence, ne recevant aucun des repas que je sentais implicités par l'ouverture dans la porte. Je suppose qu'ils avaient eu d'autres chats à fouetter, vu que quand Yoshiro revint, il était porteur de la nouvelle qu'un autre marin avait disparu. Malgré le fait que j'avais été enfermé toute la journée, j'étais toujours suspect. Ils ne savaient pas exactement _quand_ le mec s'était volatilisé, il était donc possible que je l'ai tué avant d'être mis aux arrêts. Pour la défense de Yoshiro, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été une pensée raisonnable que d'envisager que quelque chose de surnaturel soit à l'œuvre ici, mais je pense tout de même qu'à ce moment-là, me laisser sortir de taule aurait été la chose décente à faire.

Cette nuit-là, j'eus un autre visiteur. Keiko. Elle m'apporta un bol de rāmen qui ne passait pas par l'ouverture. Au lieu de quoi, elle dût faire des aller-retours avec la cuillère pour me permettre de me nourrir suffisamment pour éloigner les crampes dues à la faim. Elle ne resta pas longtemps, mais sa visite me réconforta assez pour que je puisse dormir un peu.

Dans la matinée, Yoshiro revint me voir armé d'un flingue. Cinq matelots de plus étaient partis, et un autre avait été retrouvé mort, la gorge tranchée. Quelle que soit la sorcellerie que je faisais depuis ma cellule (placard) il allait me faire arrêter. Je lui demandai alors s'il ne pensait pas probable que quelqu'un au sein de l'équipage ait craqué, peut-être à cause des longues heures, ou peut-être à cause des conditions horribles de travail, ou encore peut-être à cause de toutes ces putains d'algues au menu? Yoshiro n'a rien trouvé d'amusant là-dedans.

Si je croyais vraiment à cette théorie, qu'une personne au sein de l'équipage avait craqué et commencé à assassiner ses collègues, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Ça devait être assez évident que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait, surtout si peu de temps après la mort de Karen. Ce dont je me rappelle en revanche c'est de Yoshiro fourrant son pistolet dans la grille en métal avant de tirer à trois reprises qui ricochèrent à travers la petite cellule. Que je n'aie pas été tué est incroyable, que je n'aie même _pas été touché_ est à la fois un miracle et une testimoniale de la piètre qualité de tireur de Yoshiro.

Alors que sa main était toujours passée à travers l'ouverture et qu'il tenait toujours le pistolet, j'appliquai une forte pression sur son poignet. Je l'entendis se briser dans craquement écœurant et l'arme tomba sur le sol de la cellule. Elle n'allait pas me servir à grand-chose depuis l'intérieur de ma cage, mais au moins Yoshiro ne la tenait plus. Il s'enfuit de là comme un poulet à qui on avait coupé la tête trébuchant presque sur le panneau relevé de la trappe.

Après ça, Yoshiro ne revint pas tant. De ce que j'ai entendu de l'extérieur, les choses allaient de mal en pis sur le bateau alors que de plus en plus de matelots disparaissaient et/ou étaient retrouvés morts. J'ai passé trois longues journées sans nourriture ni eau, abandonné pour crever de faim dans cette minuscule cellule, avant que Keiko ne revienne finalement. Elle m'apprit que la moitié de l'équipage avait disparu et que Yoshiro était l'un d'entre eux. Plus personne n'était aux commandes du navire, et personne non-plus ne tentait ne serait-ce que de réparer les moteurs du bateau. Ils se terraient juste dans différents coins du bateau, armés de fusils, attendant que ce soit leur tour.

Ma tête avait peut-être été enfoncée dans le sable lorsque j'étais monté à bord du _Nishigo Maru_ , mais là ce n'était plus le cas et j'avais totalement accepté l'idée que quelque chose d'anormal était en train d'arriver. Si l'un des membres de l'équipage avait pété une durite, il y aurait des corps, ou quelqu'un aurait fini par voir quelque chose. C'est exactement ce que je dis à Keiko qui hésita avant d'abonder en mon sens. Si seulement je n'avais pas balancé le livre de Rufus dans la tempête, il aurait peut-être pu me fournir des indices sur ce à quoi je faisais face, et sur comment le tuer.

Keiko fut d'accord pour dire que nous devions mener l'enquête, elle partit donc chercher la clef de ma cellule. Elle revint une heure plus tard, sans la clef, mais avec un chalumeau qu'elle avait trouvé dans un local technique vide. Je l'ai guidée dans son utilisation (c'était le même modèle dont je servais à la casse pour mettre en pièces les voitures) et je fus enfin libre.

Nous avons parcouru le bateau ensemble, pont par pont, tentant de trouver des indices quant à ce qui hantait les sombres corridors. Ce que nous trouvâmes fut beaucoup d'eau. De l'eau sur les ponts, de l'eau formant des pistes dans les couloirs, des flaques d'eau là où elles n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Quelque chose de mouillé se déplaçait dans tout le navire. Peut-être même, plusieurs quelque choses. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la coquerie, nous avons trouvés un contingent de matelots caché derrière une table renversée et dont l'un d'entre eux était armé. Il tira un coup lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce, nous forçant à faire une retraite rapide vers le couloir. J'avais le pistolet de Yoshiro mais je ne voyais aucune utilité à riposter. Les autres humains n'étaient pas nos ennemis, même s'ils pensaient l'être. Au pire, plus d'humain voulait dire plus de victimes potentielles que l'intrus du navire pouvait attaquer avant de s'en prendre à nous, ce qui augmentait nos chances de survie.

En passant ma tête un bref moment à l'intérieur je tentai de calmer les marins. Leur dis que j'étais de leur côté, que nous essayions de chasser la bête qui nous pourchassait. En retour, ils crièrent en japonais et ce qu'ils dirent fit pâlir Keiko. Un vrai langage de charretiers ces mecs-là. Les raisonner n'allait pas fonctionner, semblait-il. Alors que nous partions, l'un d'eux, dans un anglais approximatif me cria: "Qui êtes-vous?" Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas eu le mémo concernant l'étranger à bord. Je tentai de lui expliquer, mais le mec se contenta de beugler plus encore en japonais, puis quelque chose en anglais à propos de "pas l'un des nôtres". Pas très accueillant envers les étrangers. On traça notre route.

Sous la salle des machines se trouvait une zone de stockage, ce qui semblait être un endroit décent pour qu'une chose sournoise s'y cache, nous la vérifiâmes donc ensuite. Quelque chose bougea dans la pénombre quand nous entrâmes dans la soute, quelque qui donnait l'impression de ramper. J'en ai presque fait feu avec mon pistolet dans les ténèbres mais dans un bateau, les balles ricochaient à mort et je ne pris donc pas le risque. Mais si je pouvais voir ce que nous chassions à la lumière, là je tirerais.

Aborder le sujet des légendes sur les monstres avec quelqu'un n'est jamais simple, mais la pilule passe toujours mieux si vous êtes en plein milieu d'une situation insensée comme celle-ci. Quand les corps commencent à s'empiler, les gens croiront n'importe quoi. Comme je n'étais pas familier du folklore maritime, j'ai demandé à Keiko s'il y avait des légendes qui correspondaient à notre situation actuelle. Elle secoua la tête et me dit qu'elle ne se souvenait d'aucune. Quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage me disait qu'elle mentait, alors j'ai insisté sur le sujet. Je lui ai demandé de m'en dire plus sur Ikuchi, cette créature de la mer dont elle m'avait parlé quelques auparavant. Elle a bafouillé un instant avant de cracher le morceau: ce n'était pas Ikuchi, si Ikuchi était réel il aurait avalé le bâtiment entier.

Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait autre chose, et elle admis que oui. Son père lui avait raconté des histoires à propos de créatures qui venaient des profondeurs et emportaient des hommes. Elles pouvaient prendre forme humaine lorsqu'elles étaient hors de l'eau, leur queue se séparait en une paire de jambes. On les appelle Ondines dans les légendes, mais la plupart des gens les appellent sirènes. Mais aucune que ce soit ce qui se passait ici, me dit-elle. C'était juste une légende.

Je lui rappelais ce que je lui avais dit sur Karen. Qu'un paquet de trucs que je ne pensais pas être réel, s'était avéré être un fait. Je l'ai pressée de m'en dire plus au sujet des ondines, mais elle ne savait rien de plus que ce que son père lui avait conté, et ça remontait à un demi-siècle. Si mon instinct était bon et que nous avions bien affaire à une sorte de créature de la mer,, nous devions en apprendre plus à son sujet. C'est alors que je me suis rappelé la bibliothèque de Tamuro. Un expert de la mer, il devait donc avoir des livres sur le folklore nautique.

Sur le chemin pour le bureau de Tamuro, nous avons rencontré un autre marin, celui-ci n'était qu'un gamin, dix-neuf ans max. Il était trempé, tremblait et ses mains serraient la rambarde d'une poigne de fer. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il hurla à pleins poumons. Il avait clairement traversé quelque chose de terrible et le traumatisme l'affectait encore. Nous tentâmes de l'aider, de le faire venir avec nous, mais il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Keiko le toucha, se leva et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Nous entendîmes à nouveau son hurlement après qu'il eut franchi l'angle. Je lui ai couru après, arme au poing, prêt à faire à n'importe quoi se trouvant derrière le coin, mais lorsque j'arrivai, l'endroit était désert. Il ne restait plus qu'une flaque d'eau et une traînée de sang.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le hublot donnant sur le bureau de Tamuro. Quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur. Pour une seconde, je me suis demandé si ça pouvait être Tamuro en personne, si d'une quelconque manière il avait survécu au calvaire qui s'était abattu sur l'équipage du navire. En tout cas, peu importe qui s'était, se cachait derrière le bureau de Tamuro se tortillant beaucoup trop pour être réellement en train de se cacher mais cachée à ma vue néanmoins. Arme toujours au poing, j'ai fait le tour du bureau afin de pouvoir examiner l'homme de près... c'était Yoshiro. Il n'avait pas été enlevé mais avait simplement abandonné le combat et avait commencé à boire à la place. Je lui demandai ce qu'il foutait dans le bureau du capitaine et pour toute réponse, il leva une bouteille d'alcool. La réserve personnelle de Tamuro, et comme il n'allait plus en avoir besoin...

J'ai aidé Yoshiro à se relever, lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions vu (hormis, lui devenant un ivrogne débraillé) mais avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent bien grand et il s'évanouit. Je suis retourné pour voir ce qu'il regardait: Keiko. Il ne lui avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil et s'était effondré. Ça... ça c'était bizarre.

Les pièces commençaient à s'assembler devant moi, mais je voyais pas encore le puzzle dans sa totalité. J'ai demandé à Keiko de regarder dans les livres de Tamuro pour trouver des infos sur les ondines pendant que je tentais de réanimer Yoshiro. Alors qu'elle cherchait, je me suis repassé les événements de ces dernières heures en tête. Dans le couloir de la coquerie, le gars avait crié que je n'étais pas l'un d'entre eux, eux étant l'équipage. Et s'il ne s'était pas adressé à moi? Et s'il parlait de Keiko? Je suis remonté un peu plus loin dans le temps, à ma première rencontre avec Keiko, personne d'autre ne s'était trouvé dans la coquerie à ce moment-là, ils avaient tous déjà repris leur travail. La deuxième fois où je l'ai vue, j'y avais tôt et j'étais reparti avant que quiconque n'arrive afin d'éviter tout incident. Puis, je l'avais revue plusieurs heures plus tard, une nouvelle fois seul. Et les deux fois où elle était passée dans ma cabine, elle était seule. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne m'étais jamais trouvé dans la même pièce que Keiko en compagnie d'une quelconque autre âme qui vive. Peut-être qu'elle n'était, en fait, pas du tout un membre d'équipage du _Nishigo Maru_. Lorsque le marin du couloir, ainsi que Yoshiro, l'avaient vue, tous deux avaient paniqués, comme s'ils la reconnaissaient... peut-être de quand elle les avait attaqués. Et enfin, il y avait la légende à propos des sirènes, j'avais entendu le vieux conte de pêcheurs et savais que les sirènes étaient toujours décrites comme étant des femmes, tout du moins celles qui venaient à la surface. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme sur tout le bâtiment, et elle se tenait juste devant moi.

Se pouvait-il que Keiko soit une ondine? La solution pouvait-elle être si simple? Ce que cette possibilité n'expliquait pas c'est comment Keiko était-elle arrivée à bord du _Nishigo Maru_ et comment je m'étais retrouvé dans situation pareille sitôt après que le démon ait possédé Karen. Ça n'expliquait pas non plus comment des gens disparaissaient lorsque Keiko était avec moi... y avait-il plus d'une ondine à bord? Était-il encore possible qu'il y ait une explication tout à fait rationnelle pour ce qui passé?

Je devais faire un choix, mais aucune des options n'était vraiment géniale:

 **Confronter Keiko**. Lui demander de but-en-blanc ce qu'elle était et si elle était responsable des disparitions. L'inconvénient était que je perdais alors tout avantage que je pouvais avoir, pour autant que je le sache, elle ne savait pas que je la soupçonnais et c'était une carte puissante à avoir dans son jeu. Il y avait aussi le fait que je ne connaissais pas tout du folklore sur les ondines... quelle était la méthode spécifique pour les tuer? J'avais appris avec Karen que certaine chose ne pouvait pas être tuée de la manière que vous envisagiez, et je n'avais aucune raison de penser qu'une balle abattrait une ondine.

 **Jouer au con**. Continuer d'enquêter, tenter d'obtenir d'elle plus d'informations. Si elle était vraiment une ondine et qu'elle avait tué tous ces gens, il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour laquelle elle ne m'avait pas tué (pour le moment). Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle m'aimait juste bien. Ou alors elle avait d'autres plans en tête pour moi, et je fonçais droit dans un piège.

 **Essayer de la semer**. Le navire était grand, sombre et en grande partie vide. Sur le pont supérieur, il y avait des centaines de conteneurs, et n'importe lequel d'entre eux ferait une bonne cachette si seulement je pouvais les atteindre sans être repéré. Ce plan tomba à l'eau lorsque je réfléchis au folklore des ondines... du peu que Rufus m'avait dit, il était clair que certaines créatures semblaient avoir été faites spécialement pour la chasse à l'humain, avec des sens de l'odorat et de la vision bien plus développés que les nôtres. Les ondines pouvaient très bien faire partie de ces créatures, et me mettre à courir ne ferait que montrer à Keiko que je savais qu'elle trempait dans l'affaire.

 **Tirer d'abord et poser les questions jamais**. L'option la plus audacieuse. John ou Dean Winchester auraient peut-être pris cette direction, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tuer une vieille femme sans être sûr qu'elle soit le tueur.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai attendu que Keiko fouine dans les livres. Si c'était elle l'ondine, elle n'allait certainement pas me donner un seul indice sur la façon de la tuer elle, ou ses copains. Et si j'arrivais à réanimer Yoshiro, j'arriverais peut-être à tirer quelques réponses de lui avant qu'il ne perde à nouveau connaissance.

Je traînais rapidement Yoshiro jusqu'à la petite salle de bain attenante. Elle n'était pas vraiment assez grande pour deux, mais je pus utiliser le lavabo pour éclabousser son visage d'eau. Sans sels, je comptais sur mon habilité à baffer et éclabousser Yoshiro à la conscience. V'voyez, je suis pas médecin, et je ne savais pas s'il y avait une meilleure façon de faire. Le bon côté de cette méthode c'est que je pus décharger un peu de mon agressivité sur le connard inconscient. Trois minutes de gifles plus tard, il était debout, groggy, examinant chaque recoin de la salle de bain tout en se baragouinant à lui-même en japonais. Je me suis assuré qu'il ne puisse ni voir ni entendre Keiko occupée dans la pièce d'à côté, en le positionnant de façon à ce que l'écoutille lui bloque la vue. J'ai surpris Keiko jeter quelques coups d'œil à Yoshiro tandis qu'elle fouillait les étagères, mais elle fit aucun geste afin de l'empêcher de parler.

Une fois qu'il fut assez lucide pour me reconnaître, je le questionnais sur ce qui s'était passé. Il me dit qu'il avait cru voir un monstre dans la pièce avec nous. Écailleux, mouillé, avec une queue de poisson et des dents de requin. Il m'avoua qu'il devait avoir bu un coup de trop, et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose comme après une nuit bien arrosée. Il les avait vus nager dans l'océan quelques fois, mais personne d'autre ne les voyait jamais, et il avait toujours réalisé à quel c'était stupide une fois qu'il avait décuvé. Je lui ai conseillé de se reposer, de rester ici et de s'allonger le temps que j'aille chercher de l'aide. En allant là où Keiko faisait ses recherches, je la vis plongée sur le texte d'un livre ancien. Il devait avoir, au moins, deux cents ans. Le livre devant elle était ouvert à cette page:

[représentation d'une créature, avec un texte en japonais se devinant dans le fond]

C'était une ondine, et le dessin correspondait assez bien à ce Yoshiro m'avait décrit. Je regardai alors Keiko dans les yeux à la recherche d'un indice prouvant qu'elle pouvait être le monstre que je chassais. Elle cligna des yeux, puis hocha la tête comme si elle savait exactement à quoi je pensais.

"C'est toi." lui dis-je.

"Oui" me répondit-elle à voix basse pour que Yoshiro ne l'entende pas. "J'ai essayé de te le dire, cette nuit-là dans ma cabine. Mais tu n'étais pas prêt à voir mon vrai visage."

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça?" demandai-je.

Chaque monstre a une raison pour faire ce qu'il fait, c'est quelque chose que vous apprendrez vite en chassant. Peut-être avaient-ils faim, peut-être essayaient-ils de corriger des injustices, ou encore peut-être en tiraient-ils un plaisir malsain, mais ce n'était jamais par lassitude. Keiko ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle avait une famille à charge. Elle était la matriarche d'un clan d'ondines et elles étaient affamées. Les humains avaient empoisonné leurs habitats et pêché jusqu'à rendre leurs territoires désertiques. La population ondine déclinait depuis des décennies, et elle nous blâmait pour ce fait.

Mais pourquoi ce bateau? Pourquoi maintenant? À cause de _moi_. J'avais balancé ce putain de sac à sortilèges, et j'aurais tout aussi bien pu balancer un appât géant à ondine, le résultat aurait été la même. Voilà votre prochaine leçon: juste parce que quelque chose est magique ne signifie pas qu'il ne fait qu'une seule chose. Le même mélange de trucs que Rufus avait fait dans l'intention de garder les démons éloigné, avait attiré les ondines jusqu'à moi. Et maintenant qu'elles nous avaient trouvés, elles n'allaient pas repartir avant que toute la petite famille ait été bien nourrie.

C'était assez choquant qu'elle se révèle comme ça et admette la vérité, sa candeur rendait abondamment limpide un fait: elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas stopper ce qu'elle était en train de faire, alors il n'y avait aucun mal à me raconter tout ça.

J'avais seulement à moitié raison sur le pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas tué... les ondines, comme je l'appris de Keiko, pouvaient lire les émotions humaines. Elles étaient des créatures incroyablement empathiques et pouvaient, littéralement, ressentir nos sentiments. Quand Keiko m'a rencontré, elle avait senti ma peine et... je sais pas trop...avoir pitié de moi. Ce que je sais maintenant c'est que les ondines femelles (qui sont généralement celles qui viennent en surface, bien que les mâles viennent aussi lors des expéditions de chasse) abhorrent les hommes avec un cœur infidèle. Les ondines mâles étaient expressément fidèles et monogames. L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse trahir leur bien-aimé(e) est révoltante pour une ondine. La plupart des membres de l'équipage du _Nishigo Maru_ rentrait dans cette catégorie, après avoir de longues années loin de leur amie ou épouse. J'étais l'exact opposé. Ma femme était morte et ça m'avait détruit. À chaque seconde, je luttais pour ne serait-ce qu'à continuer à vivre, pas le genre à lever chaque petit lot qu'il croisait. Pour une ondine femelle, j'étais l'homme parfait.

Cela dit, ça ne me remonta pas du tout le moral. Elle allait toujours jeter le reste de l'équipage par-dessus bord et laisser son armée d'Homme-sirène les déchiqueter en lui dis que je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire mais elle clarifia les choses: je ne pourrais les arrêter. Même si je la tuais, d'autres se trouvaient déjà sur le bateau, et je serais pas en mesure de les différencier du reste de l'équipage.

Allait-elle me laisser vivre? Le savoir, figurait quand même assez haut sur ma liste de priorités, mais elle ne me donna pas de réponse franche. La seule chose qu'elle dit: "Je ne te laisserais pas te noyer."

Alors que je la regardais, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et trouva Yoshiro. Il laissa s'échapper un cri étouffé, puis tout devint silencieux. Je restai là, assis, stupéfait. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus bouger mes jambes (une sensation avec laquelle je deviendrais bien plus familier, dans les années à venir). Une seconde plus tard, elle traînait le corps inconscient de Yoshiro hors de la salle de bain et vers la porte donnant sur le couloir.

"Suis-moi, je t'emmène aux autres."

Si, un jour, quelqu'un vous dit ça, ne le faites pas. Juste... ne le faites pas. Ça ne se finit jamais bien.

Ceci étant dit, bien sûr que je l'ai suivie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Avant de partir, j'ai déchiré le dessin de l'ondine du livre, et l'ai fourré dans ma poche. Il y avait du texte en japonais en dessous de celui-ci, mais à l'époque, je ne savais pas le lire, donc je sais pas à quoi je pensais à ce moment-là. C'était mieux de l'avoir, plutôt que de le laisser derrière moi, je suppose. Je pris aussi la décision impulsive d'ouvrir le tiroir du bureau de Tamuro où je trouvai les clefs de ma Chevelle. Comme il avait déjà été emmené sous l'eau pour être bouffé par la Petite Sirène, je me suis qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Keiko me guida jusqu'au pont supérieur, traînant Yoshiro tout du long. J'ai eu une bonne douzaine d'opportunités pour tenter de l'abattre mais je n'ai pas agi sur une seule. C'était mon premier test en tant que chasseur, et j'étais en train d'échouer misérablement. La peur combinée à la réalisation logique que j'avais aucune putain d'idée sur comment la tuer produit en moi l'inaction. Dans un coin de ma tête, une voix me hurlait; _elle va le tuer. Elle va le jeter aux requins (métaphoriques)_. Mon arme se trouvait à ma ceinture, prête à faire feu, dans l'attente, mais je ne pus me résoudre à l'utiliser.

Peut-être que si Keiko avait été un homme, j'aurais ressenti les choses différemment, je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de me dire que ça n'avait aucune importance, qu'un humain était un humain, mais quelque chose dans le fait de tirer sur une grand-mère empêcha mon doigt de se presser la détente.

Lorsqu'un peu après minuit, nous sommes arrivés sur le pont, plusieurs autres membres de l'équipage se trouvaient déjà là, ligotés, dans l'attente d'être balancés à la mer. Il y avait des bâillons dans leurs bouches, mais je pus les entendre essayer de hurler lorsqu'ils virent Keiko. Ce fut en cet instant que ça me frappa vraiment: la vieille femme devant moi était un monstre. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses et j'allais vite devoir dépasser ça ou tous ces hommes mourraient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?" lui demandai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et sourit. "La même chose que nous avons faite à Tamuro-San." répliqua-t-elle. "C'est un homme bien."

"Était un homme bien." la corrigeai-je.

Elle secoua la tête et pointa l'océan roulant en dessous de nous.

J'ai regardé par-dessus la balustrade et dans la mer, où les vagues s'écrasaient contre la coque immobile du _Nishigo Maru_. Dans l'eau, il y avait plusieurs personnages, et je crus dans un premier temps que c'était des dauphins, mais en y regardant de plus près je vis que c'était des Hommes. Des Hommes à queue. Des ondines. Il était difficilement distinguable, mais je reconnus le visage de Tamuro parmi eux. Attendant son souper.

Voici un autre enseignement concernant les méthodes des montres: Ils tentent _toujours_ de vous transformer. Simplement vivre leur vie de monstre n'est jamais assez, il faut toujours que les gens les rejoignent. Vamps, loup-garous et un paquet d'autres; tous les mêmes. Tous des enfoirés Ariel était peut-être bien foutue, mais je n'avais aucune intention de bouffer du varech au petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner pour le restant de mes jours.

Tamuro avait été transformé et apparemment, j'étais le prochain. C'était le signal pour commencer à riposter. Mon nouveau problème était qu'il y avait d'autres ondines sur le navire, mais qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas sur le pont supérieur comme Keiko s'y était attendue. Même si je tuais Keiko, jamais je ne serais en mesure de reconnaître les autres et elles se montreraient bien moins amicales envers moi une fois que j'aurais tué leur tous les cas, je devais agir avant que Keiko ne commence à balancer les gars à la flotte.

Elle entraîna Yoshiro jusqu'au bastingage, le souleva par-dessus celui-ci avec plus de force que vous n'attendriez dans une femme de son âge (ou même un homme de mon âge), et j'ai tiré. Deux coups qui l'atteignirent en plein dos. Elle vacilla vers l'avant, et sembla sur le point de s'effondrer puis elle balança Yoshiro à l'eau. Il heurta les vagues dans un grand "splash" et fut immédiatement assailli pas les ondines. Lorsque Keiko se retourna pour me faire face, ce n'était pas de la rage mais de la tristesse sur son visage. Du regret. Comme si elle était bien embêtée de devoir maintenant me tuer.

Pas besoin de vous préciser que les balles ne la tuèrent pas, mais attirèrent définitivement son attention. Au lieu de jeter le reste des marins dans le grand bleu, elle m'attaqua. Je l'esquivai en sautant dans une trappe ouverte menant à la cale et tentais maintenant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous, mais en quelques secondes j'entendis derrière moi le clank-clank-clank d'une paire de chaussures sur le revêtement en acier du pont.

Il s'avéra que les ondines n'étaient pas des chasseurs aussi bons que ce que je craignais. Après m'être glissé dans la salle de contrôle radar du pont C, j'entendis dépasser la porte et continuer de courir dans le couloir. Pour quelques minutes, j'étais en sécurité.

J'ai utilisé ce moment pour mettre au point une stratégie. Comment identifierais-je les ondines et comment allai-je les buter? Lister ici toutes les idées débiles que j'ai eu serait une perte de temps, aussi bien du mien que du vôtre, sans parler du papier sur lequel ceci est imprimé. L'illumination me vint lorsque je me surpris à souhaiter avoir du whisky du Kentucky pour calmer mes nerfs... et que je me suis souvenu de ce que m'avait dit Yoshiro. Qu'il avait vu des choses, des créatures, nager dans les eaux du Pacifique, lorsqu'il était ivre. Et que quand il avait vu le visage de Keiko, il avait vu celui d'un monstre, pas celui d'une vieille femme.

Tout le monde sait que les légendes sur les sirènes ont commencées quand un groupe de marins bourrés ont vu nager des dauphins et des lamantins dans l'océan et qu'étant surmenés et libidineux, ils ont pensé qu'ils ressemblaient vachement à des femmes avec des parties-poissons (des femmes _sexy_ avec des parties-poissons). Et si, et c'est un gros si, ils n'étaient en pleine hallucination due à l'alcool? Et si, ils avaient vu _la_ _vérité_ parce qu'ils étaient ivres? Il existe des créatures, comme les wraiths, qui ne peuvent être vue sous leur vrai jour qu'à travers un miroir. Vous les croisez dans la rue, et elles ont l'air d'un humain tout à fait normal. Regardez leur réflexion dans un miroir, et c'était une bête hideuse et si, les ondines étaient pareilles sauf qu'en place du miroir, vous deviez être bourré pour les voir pour ce qu'elles sont vraiment?

J'avais été proche de l'ébriété avec Keiko quelques nuits auparavant, mais j'avais été capable de garder mes esprits à peu près clairs. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en m'expliquant que: " _Elle avait tenté de me le dire cette nuit-là dans sa cabine. Mais que je n'étais pas prêt à voir son vrai visage._ " Je devais être _vraiment, vraiment bourré_.

En des circonstances normales, ça me semblerait être la meilleure chasse possible. Mais c'était ma _première_ chasse et me torcher la tronche semblait seulement pouvoir rendre mon boulot plus difficile (c'était avant que je ne me rende compte que le whisky était le meilleur ami du chasseur en toutes circonstances).

En supposant que j'arrive à trouver de l'alcool et que je sois capable de traquer les ondines, me restait encore le problème de comment les tuer. Les balles ne semblaient avoir aucun putain d'effet sur elles, mais j'avais aussi une idée à ce propos. Les ondines étaient basiquement des poissons, pas vrai? Les poissons pouvaient s'agiter sur Terre durant quelques instants, mais c'était fondamentalement des créatures de la mer. Sortez un poisson de l'eau suffisamment longtemps, et il suffoquera. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était piéger les ondines quelque part d'où elles ne pourraient pas s'échapper, ni avoir accès à de l'eau, et les garder enfermées jusqu'à ce qu'elles se dessèchent. C'était seulement une théorie, mais c'était la seule idée que j'avais.

Trouver de l'alcool sur un bateau de fret fut, étrangement, simple. Le tout premier quartier de matelot sur lequel je tombai était amplement fourni, et quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais rond comme une queue de pelle. J'ai titubé dans le corridor, prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui avait des branchies. Quelque minutes plus je croisai un membre de l'équipage, c'était le moment de tester ma théorie. Le visage du mec flotta devant ma vue brouillée, mais resta bien humain. Il me hurla quelques conneries en japonais, mais j'étais bien trop bourré pour en saisir quoi que ce soit, et donc j'ai continué à tracer.

C'est alors que je l'ai vu. Une ondine mâle, et putain, que ma théorie était correcte. Son corps semblait en majeure partie, humain mais son image ondulait, la mise au point se faisait et se défaisait en un instant et des morceaux de sa peau se changeaient en écailles et nageoires alors que d'autres restaient humains. J'étais si intrigué par son apparence, qu'il me fallut un instant avant de commencer à tirer.

Une fois de plus, les balles ne lui firent pas un grand effet, mais le mirent en rogne, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. L'homme-sirène me pourchassa dans l'escalier jusqu'au pont supérieur où le fouettait les vagues, les faisant enfler. De l'eau éclaboussait le pont alors que je me tissais un chemin à travers les énormes conteneurs à marchandise. Chacun d'entre eux était long de quinze mètres, pour deux mètres de hauteur et deux mètres de profondeur. La valeur de la marchandise du _Nishigo Maru_ devait s'estimer en millions de dollars, mais je ne pouvais pas me préoccuper de ça pour le moment.

Avec l'ondine me suivant de près, je me suis glissé dans l'un des conteneurs. Lors de ma première journée à bord du bâtiment, j'avais fait le tour du pont supérieur et que les battants en métal de certains des bacs étaient entrouverts et qu'un peu de leur contenu avait été enlevé. J'avais, à ce moment-là, soupçonné Yoshiro ou un autre des gradés de laisser l'équipage chaparder dans les conteneurs comme une sorte de prime. Après tout, dans le grand ordre des choses, qu'était quelques pièces d'électroniques manquantes comparées à la valeur de centaines de containers.

Quand l'ondine me trouva dans la caisse, j'étais prêt. Avant même que le bâtard ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait je l'ai mis sur son cul (et j'étais, je vous le rappelle, complètement torché, ce qui rend le truc doublement impressionnant) et j'ai rapidement refermé la porte en métal, le piégeant effectivement (lui et un tas de walkman probablement) dans le conteneur. Une de moins, et encore, au moins, une autre.

Je voulais ensuite trouver Keiko. Je voulais en finir. Le seul endroit dans lequel je pensai la trouver était le mess, c'est donc là que je me suis rendu. Les marins que nous avions vus planqués là un peu plus tôt n'étaient plus là. Une tache de sang au sol comme seule preuve qu'ils avaient été, à un moment, terrés ici. J'ai fouillé la coquerie avec précaution, m'attendant à ce qu'une ondine me saute dessus à chaque instant. Ça n'arriva pas et à la place je trouvai une trace d'eau menant hors de la coquerie jusqu'à une échelle permettant d'accéder au pont inférieur. Là-bas, je tombai sur un spectacle déroutant, une ondine penchée sur le cadavre d'un des gars de l'équipage. J'ai tiré quelques coups de feu avant de me trouver à court de balles. Ce fut, cependant, suffisant pour attirer l'attention de l'ondine, et peu de temps après j'avais un deuxième prisonnier dans les containers.

Alors que je vérifiai que loquet d'acier étaient bien clos, j'entendis un hurlement inhumain juste à côté de moi. Keiko. Voir son vrai fut un choc pour moi, mais galvanisa ma volonté. Je devais la tuer pour l'empêcher de blesser qui que ce soit d'autre.

Sans munition, le combat se fit uniquement à la force pure. La plupart des créatures surnaturelles sont bien plus puissantes physiquement qu'il n'y paraît, et les ondines ne font pas exception. Je tentai d'utiliser la même astuce qu'avec les autres ondines, mais il se mouvait bien trop rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas l'enfermer. Un coup du revers de sa main m'envoya voler sur une bonne longueur du pont avant que je n'explose mon crâne contre une cloison. Du sang me dégoulina sur le visage, et tout ce que je voyais était teinté de rouge. Ma vision qui était déjà embrouillée par l'alcool s'était brouillée plus encore, passant de mauvaise à horrible.

Elle me mit un coup de pied dans l'estomac, expulsant tout air hors de mes poumons. Ce qui me donna l'impression d'être en train de me noyer sur la terre ferme. Un autre coup de pied, cette fois avec plus de force. Depuis ma position sur le pont, j'aperçus une trousse d'urgence. À l'intérieur se trouverait tout le nécessaire pour les premiers secours ainsi qu'une fusée de secours. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle aurait, mais la fusée était le seule arme se trouvant à ma portée. Je traversais comme je le pus le pont mouillé, et juste au moment où j'atteignis la trousse de secours, elle agrippa mon épaule, me retourna et m'envoya valser dans une autre cloison.

Je ne réussis pas à me relever. La tête me tournait et mes jambes n'écoutaient plus mon cerveau. En levant les yeux sur elle je lui dis tout ce que je pensais vraiment d'elle dans un langage très coloré que j'avais appris des membres du _Nishigo Maru_ , mais que je ne répéterais pas en si charmante compagnie. Je lui ai ensuite si elle voulait bien aller se faire foutre avant de me tuer.

"Je te l'ai dit Bobby, je ne vais pas te tuer." me dit-elle, puis me sauta dessus. Nous chancelâmes tous deux au bord du navire, mais la gravité fut de son côté. J'ai chuté en arrière, une chute de cinq étages de là je me trouvai jusqu'à l'océan déchaîné en dessous.

L'eau s'infiltra dans mes poumons alors que je coulais dans l'abysse noir. Ce n'était pas du tout comme je me l'imaginais: il n'y avait rien de paisible dans la mort, je m'étouffais et toussais et luttais alors que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus loin du _Nishigo Maru_ et de tout espoir de survie.

C'est alors que je l'ai vue, Keiko qui avait plongée après moi. Elle se transforma sous mes yeux, n'apparaissant plus comme un hybride, perdant toute caractéristique d'une vieille femme, elle devint ondine à cent pour cent. Sa queue battait d'avant en arrière, la propulsant vers moi à une vitesse incroyable. Ma vision commençait à devenir trouble, commençait à s'obscurcir dans la périphérie. Je savais que j'étais en train connaissance, mais mes yeux restèrent fixés sur Keiko. En m'approchant, elle ouvrit la bouche et une lumière bleue s'en échappa envoyant des rayons d'énergie dans l'eau autour de nous. Son visage touchait presque le mien et la lumière bleutée me réchauffait les joues. Pendant une seconde ma tête s'éclaircit, c'était comme si la lumière m'avait donné une bouffée d'air. Je savais que j'étais en train d'être changé, mais je ne pouvais pas combattre la transformation. J'avais déjà combattu et résisté à Keiko avec tout ce que j'avais, mais là, avec de m'emplissant les poumons, je ne pouvais plus résister. J'ouvris la bouche, me rapprochant d'elle, et...

Tamuro. De derrière elle, il l'attrapa et l'éloigna de moi. Elle se déchaîna contre lui, lui labourant le visage de ses griffes. Lui aussi était complètement transformé, mais son visage était instantanément reconnaissable. Alors que je regardais les deux êtres se livrer une bataille acharnée au-dessus de moi, je réalisai que je sombrais. Le souffle d'air que la lumière de Keiko avait insufflé en moi fut suffisant pour me permettre de bouger à nouveau mes jambes. J'ai battu des pieds aussi vite et fort que je le pus, nageant désespérément vers la surface qui à ma grande inquiétude devenait de plus en plus terne au lieu de d'être de plus en plus lumineuse. Je pouvais distinguer l'ombre massive du _Nishigo Maru_ mais elle semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus de moi. Le monde devenait sombre et je jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers le bas, juste à temps pour voir le corps de Keiko disparaître dans les profondeurs sans fond. Tamuro s'en allait avec elle. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, sauvé mon humanité en tout cas.

Puis, une onde de choc se propagea dans l'eau. J'eus l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un camion, mais je continuai de nager, continuai de lutter pour atteindre la surface. Un pick-up Ford passa à côté de moi, tombant vers le fond, suivit par une douzaine d'autres. Une cassette vidéo, un ordinateur, une guitare électrique. Toute la cargaison du bateau avait été jetée à l'océan et coulait alors que je remontais. Lorsque j'émergeais enfin, à la surface, tout autour de moi n'était que brasier. Une pellicule de pétrole recouvrait l'eau, une partie de celui-ci brûlant alors que le grand navire Nishigo Maru était divisé en deux.

Je n'ai jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé à bord, mais je peux avancer une supposition. Les ondines, ayant presque fini d'accomplir leur tâche, avaient décidées de détruire les preuves afin que les humains ne se posent pas de questions sur ce qui était arrivé à l'équipage. Une petite modification apportée aux moteurs, et _boum_. Le bateau coule.

Flottant à la surface, à bout de souffle, je me suis dirigé vers une planche de bois, un bout d'une palette de marchandise, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue dans l'eau. Là, j'attendrais dix heures durant, pendant lesquelles le _Nishigo Maru_ sombra lentement, une aide quelconque.

Quand les secours arrivèrent finalement, je leur dis la seule chose possible. Des problèmes d'engins. Une explosion. L'équipage coulant avec le bateau alors qu'il tentait vaillamment de le maintenir à flots. Voici la photo qui fit la première page des journaux à Tokyo:

[photographie d'un bateau de sauvetage se dirigeant vers un navire en train de couler]

Je me demande encore à ce jour si les deux ondines que j'ai emprisonnées dans les conteneurs ont été libérées ou si elles ont coulées dans leur cercueil étanche au fond de l'océan, se desséchant à quelques centimètres seulement, d'un billion de litre d'eau. Pour ce qu'elles avaient fait à ces marins, elles l'avaient bien mérité. Et Keiko... Peut-être que Tamuro l'avait tuée. Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement renoncé à moi, avait décidé d'attendre que passe le prochain navire. Peut-être qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Un jour on vous offrira le même choix qu'à moi, et j'espère que vous êtes assez intelligent pour réaliser que ce n'est pas un choix du tout. Devenir un monstre n'est pas une option. Tamuro a pu s'accrocher à une partie de son humanité, juste assez longtemps pour me sauver, mais je parie que si vous le rencontriez aujourd'hui son temps sous l'eau l'aura changé. Il ne resterait rien de l'homme que je connus (brièvement).

Ce fut ma première chasse. J'aimerais dire que ce fut un succès, mais vous avez lu l'histoire. Tout le monde est mort. Certains des monstres (peut-être bien tous) se sont enfuis. Ça arrive. Mais il faut continuer à se battre, alors quand le bateau des secours m'a tiré de l'eau, et qu'ils m'ont demandé où je voulais aller...

J'ai répondu Tokyo. J'étais pas prêt à rentrer. Encore trop de choses à apprendre.

* * *

 _Comme d'hab', les illustrations sont disponibles sur mon tumblr._


	12. Chapitre 11: Le Japon

_**Chapitre 11: Le Japon**_

JE SUIS ARRIVÉ AU JAPON, chasseur par choix. Fuir cette vie n'était pas une option; d'abord parce qu'elle me rattraperait toujours à un moment ou à un autre mais aussi parce que je pourrais plus vivre avec ma conscience si je le faisais. Il existait sur Terre, des choses qui blessaient, torturaient et tuaient des gens innocents, et si je ne me dressais pas contre elles, qui le ferait? Je n'ai jamais été le genre de mec à déposer mon fardeau sur les épaules d'autrui, et ça ne ferait pas exception. S'il y avait des monstres à tuer, je serais celui qui les tuerait.

Assez malencontreusement, cette épiphanie m'est venue à neuf-mille-cinq-cents kilomètres(1) du seul chasseur que j'avais jamais rencontré. Le Japon avait ses propres créatures surgissant de l'obscurité, un fait que j'avais appris à mes dépens à bord du _Nishigo Maru_. Ça me semblait être une bonne chose que de tirer profit de mon séjour au Japon pour apprendre les coutumes locales, le langage et surtout sur les chasseurs locaux.

Imaginez-vous dans une ville étrangère. Un endroit sur lequel vous avez lu des choses, mais que vous n'avez jamais visité et dont vous ne parlez pas la langue. Figurez-vous maintenant que vous voulez trouver un endroit où manger, ou des toilettes ou même un taxi. Challenges difficiles, mais surmontables. Maintenant imaginez que vous voulez trouver l'antenne locale d'une organisation secrète de chasseurs de monstres dont l'existence même enverrait une onde de choc à travers la population si elle était révélée. Quelque peu plus délicat, mais comme pour tout, il y a des voies.

Voici comment j'ai fait. Cette astuce-là fonctionne n'importe où puisqu'elle s'appuie sur un principe simple: si deux personnes sont après la même chose, elles finiront, tôt ou tard, par se croiser. Après avoir trouvé un endroit où vivre, un boulot à réparer des voitures américaines pour payer le loyer, j'ai passé mes nuits à chasser. Je faisais toutes les recherches possibles à la bibliothèque locale, mais la barrière de la langue était raide. Cela dit, on peut saluer les mérites de l'immersion totale, en l'espace d'un mois, j'étais capable de me débrouiller dans la plupart des situations. "La plupart des situations" ne couvre pas rechercher d'anciennes légendes, et je devais bien souvent demander de l'aide de la part des bibliothécaires qui me pensèrent complètement barge. Ça fait partie du job.

À un moment ou l'autre, si je continuais à suivre les présages, je tomberai sur une affaire de monstres légitime et je tomberai, je l'espérais en tout cas, sur d'autres chasseurs. Rufus m'avais dit qu'il y avait des chasseurs sur chaque continent (apparemment, l'Antarctique souffrait d'une légère infestation de Yétis), mais pas combien ils étaient, où les trouver, ni leurs dispositions envers les étrangers qui voulaient apprendre le boulot.

Chaque matin, je passais en revue les journaux japonais espérant y trouver les témoignages d'orages, de mutilations de bétails, de fumée noire, bref de tout ce qui pointerait vers une possession de démon. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était quoi que soit à propos des créatures locales, donc au début je ne savais pas du tout quoi chercher. Après quelques sessions de traduction de journaux avec un bibliothécaire très méfiant, j'ai trouvé ma première affaire. Trois femmes avaient été tuées dans la périphérie montagneuse de Tokyo, vidées de presque tout leur sang, leur cœur arraché. Je n'avais pas besoin pour celui-là, il était évident que quelque chose clochait. La presse mettait ces meurtres sur le compte d'un tueur en série, mais la police pensait qu'un animal sauvage devait, d'une manière quelconque, être responsable. Ils n'avaient retrouvé aucune empreinte digitale, aucune trace d'ADN ou encore, aucune fibre de vêtement sur les scènes de crime, mais avaient, en revanche, trouvé de la poils d'un animal que leurs experts ne parvinrent pas à identifier. J'ai appris tout ça en visitant la préfecture de police de ce quartier sous le prétexte d'être un romancier américain intéressé par cette affaire. J'ai peut-être, un tout petit peu, laissé sous-entendre que j'étais Stephen King, mais c'est de leur foutue faute aussi, de croire que tous les Américains se ressemblent.

Huh. Je suppose que c'était la première fois que je me faisais passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour une affaire, ce qui maintenant, est devenue une seconde nature. Sur le moment, c'était terrifiant. J'étais certain qu'ils allaient voir à travers mon mensonge, me demander une pièce d'identité (donc, en ayez toujours un jeu ou deux à portée de mains) ou encore, tout simplement m'arrêter sur-le-champ. Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé et j'ai appris une importante leçon: si vous marchiez avec la tête suffisamment haute, que vous parliez avec assez d'assurance et que vous aviez une attitude revêche, les gens croiront à tout ce que vous direz.

Mon prochain arrêt fut la maison de la première victime. Elle avait été tuée alors qu'elle regardait la télévision; un jeu farfelu où vous deviez vous battre contre les membres de votre propre famille pour gagner le droit de ne pas être plongé dans une piscine pleine d'un truc visqueux. Oh, le Japon, ils savent comment faire de la bonne télé.

Rien ne semblait anormal dans la vie privée cette fille et selon son petit ami, elle n'avait aucun ennemi. Elle était ce que les Japonais appellent maintenant: _Otaku,_ une obsessionnelle de la Pop Culture. Sa chambre était totalement dingue, des figurines couvraient chacune des étagères de la pièce, des posters tapissaient dont certains étaient un peu osés. Pour tout vous dire, j'appréciais vraiment bien cette dame. Quel dommage qu'elle fut morte.

La police avait passé l'endroit au peigne fin avec efficacité, avait emporté tout indice bien avant mon arrivée. C'est une leçon importante dans votre apprentissage: Arrivez là-bas le premier.

La police ne sait pas gérer une affaire impliquant un vampire, un fantôme, ou un polymorphe, et ils ne sauront jamais le faire. Ça, c'est votre boulot, et si vous voulez le faire correctement, vous devez arriver sur les lieux avant qu'ils n'aient été nettoyés par l'équipe de la police scientifique et avant que les témoins et les familles des victimes n'aient déjà été interrogés cinq fois. Croyez-moi, ils n'aiment pas avoir à répondre à la même question encore et encore, et vous obtiendrez de bien meilleurs résultats si vous êtes le premier à leur poser une question. De plus, s'ils sont toujours bouleversés par le chagrin, les gens sont enclin à gaffer, à vous dire des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de vous dire; des éléments qui peuvent être vitaux pour résoudre une affaire.

Ayant appris cet enseignement, je me suis rendu sur la scène de crime la plus récente, une joggeuse avait été déchiquetée en lambeaux dans un parc, et il n'y avait aucun témoin. La police se trouvait toujours sur les lieux, occupée à relever des échantillons de sang et à tenter de déterminer quelle arme avait été utilisée sur la femme morte. Leur conclusion: des crocs. Il semblait peu probable qu'une lame ait été utilisée pour faire les lacérations qu'ils découvraient sur le corps de la victime, mais les blessures étaient trop précises pour avoir été causées par un loup. Les loups étaient, jadis, communs dans cette partie du Japon mais ils avaient été chassés de cet endroit par l'expansion de Tokyo et de son agglomération au cours du dernier siècle.

Ça me fit penser à quelque chose que Rufus m'avait dit. Les loup-garous, avec lesquels j'étais assez familier de par ces vieux films _Le Loup-garou_ d'Universal, étaient apparemment réels. Ils se transformaient d'humain à bête lors de la pleine lune (vous devriez cependant savoir qu'au cours de l'année passée, nous avons vu des lycanthropes se changer également lorsque la lune était dans son premier ou dernier quartier... tout ça est lié à cette connerie de "Mère de tous les monstres"/Purgatoire sur laquelle je reviendrai plus tard, si je suis toujours en vie). Ils sont également connus pour tuer des humains afin de manger, même si à l'époque j'arrivais pas à me souvenir s'ils mangeaient les cœurs ou non (c'est le cas, c'est même leur mode opératoire principal).

Si c'était bien un loup-garou, les faits pertinents sont ceux-ci (je ne savais pas tout ça quand j'étais au Japon, mais je n'ai pas le temps nécessaire pour vous raconter comment j'ai appris tous ces faits):

Ils grignotent des cœurs humains comme si c'était des sucreries.

Leurs transformations ne sont pas sous leur contrôle. Une fois qu'ils commencent à se transformer, il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire pour la stopper.

[Croquis de différentes parties de l'anatomie d'un loup-garou]

Ils ne sont pas comme le Hulk. Les mettre en rogne ne les forcera pas à se transformer, mais les sentiments de leur côté humain cibleront qui ils attaqueront lorsqu'ils seront transformés. Sam dit qu'ils sont "pur id" et que quiconque qu'ils haïssent lorsqu'ils sont humain sera celui qu'ils attaqueront lorsqu'ils seront loup. Vaut mieux pas les emmerder, que ce soit sous forme humaine ou lupine.

Souvent, ils ne se rappellent pas ce qu'ils ont fait lorsqu'ils étaient sous leur forme changée. Ça veut dire que certains d'entre eux ne réalisent même pas qu'ils sont des loup-garous. D'autres savent que quelque-chose cloche chez eux, mais ils pensent juste avoir une mauvaise dépendance à l'alcool, ce qui expliquerait les trous noirs et les blessures bizarres qu'ils récoltent chaque nuit de pleine lune.

Leur faille mortelle est l'argent, pieu en argent, balles en argent, couteau en argent, coupe-papier en argent, peu importe, tant que c'est en argent. Ça aide quand même si vous pouvez leur enfoncer l'argent dans le cœur, mais rien ne vous empêche d'être créatif. Une décapitation avec une hache en argent, peut-être.

Ils ont une force accrue, ce qui est un don pour presque tous les monstres.

Ils peuvent faire des bonds sur cinq mètres(2) de haut, tout du moins d'après mon pote Peter qui en a exterminé une meute à Denver. Mais bon, Peter prenait beaucoup de drogue dans les années soixante alors pour lui, beaucoup de trucs pouvaient sauter à cinq mètres de haut.

Leur vue, leur ouïe, et leur odorat sont sur-développés. Le sang humain en particulier les attire. Sur ce point-là, ils sont comme les vampires, sauf qu'ils ne sont pas photosensibles. Un loup-garou n'est pas effrayé par la lumière, il se trouve juste qu'il n'est affligé que durant les heures nocturnes de la pleine lune, donc la lumière n'est pas un problème pour lui.

Ils contaminent par morsure, si vous avez été mordu par un loup-garou, c'est déjà trop tard. Vous allez en devenir un aussi. Samuel Campbell avait une vieille recette pour guérir une personne du vampirisme, donc peut-être qu'il y en a une similaire pour la lycanthropie... mais si un tel remède existe vraiment, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Il y quelques années Sam et Dean protégeaient une fille, Madison, d'un loup-garou, seulement pour réaliser que Madison avait déjà été changée. Selon les légendes qu'ils avaient entendu, tuer le lycanthrope qui l'avait engendrée la guérirait, c'est donc ce qu'ils ont fait. En vain. Même après avoir buté la chose, Madison se transformait toujours et Sam a dû l'abattre.

L'hôte humain d'un loup-garou n'est autrement pas affecté par l'affliction. Alors qu'un vampire est tout le temps un vampire, un loup-garou peut vivre une vie en grande partie normale, tant qu'il pense à bien s'enfermer avant de se transformer à chaque pleine lune.

Il leur pousse une vraie fourrure, mais ce n'est pas une fourrure de loup. Lorsque Sam et Dean enquêtaient sur une affaire, à Canonsburg en Pennsylvanie, impliquant potentiellement un loup-garou, ils ont trouvé des vrais poils de loup sur la scène de crime. Et là, où la plupart des chasseurs auraient pris ça comme une preuve irréfutable, les garçons eux, savaient que les loup-garous sont des créatures hybrides, et que donc leur fourrure n'est pas faite de vrais poils de loup.

À l'époque il n'y avait aucune évidence me poussant à croire que ce n'était _pas_ un loup-garou, mais j'étais toujours un chasseur en couche-culottes. Jusque-là, j'avais été impliqué dans deux occurrences surnaturelle et toutes deux s'étaient terminées avec presque tout le monde mourant sauf moi. Cette fois, je devais mieux faire. Je n'allais pas laisser mes assomptions affecter mes prises de décision.

Alors que j'étais sur la scène de crime, un agent du CBI: Bureau d'Investigation Criminelle (l'équivalent japonais du FBI) se pointa et prit les choses en mains. Ils avaient des raisons de penser qu'un patient instable échappé d'une institution psychiatrique proche était responsable des tueries. Ce gars inspirait beaucoup de respect pour les agents de police qui avaient jusque-là, menés la danse, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Ses cheveux avaient un peu trop de gel, il était un peu trop jeune et il portait des sneakers avec son costard noir et sa cravate.

Alors que ma couverture tenait la route parce que j'étais un Américain prétendant être un autre Américain, je pouvais affirmer avec un seul regard que ce gars-là était un gamin jouant à l'agent de gouvernement. Lorsqu'il quitta les lieux vingt minutes plus tard, je l'attendais à sa voiture.

"Vous êtes là pour le loup-garou?" l'interrogeai-je de but-en-blanc.

Je savais que le type parlait anglais (il m'avait salué, plus tôt, avec la maîtrise et fluidité d'un autochtone), mais là il feignit l'ignorance.

"Être gare à quoi? An loup?"(3) répondit-il, ou quelque-chose dans ce genre-là. Ne me citez pas sur ça, ma mémoire est un putain de gruyère à ce stade-là.

Il est monté dans sa voiture et a tenté de partir, mais j'étais dans le siège passager avant même qu'il n'appuie sur l'accélérateur. Je lui posai à nouveau la question. Lui ai dit que je savais que ce n'était pas un fou échappé d'un asile qui tuait ces filles.

Le regard qu'il me lança était une combinaison d'irritation et de recognition. C'était comme si j'étais un frère d'armes, mais un frère agaçant qui, il le souhaitait, ne passerait pas le voir aussi souvent. Néanmoins, il me conduisit à sa maison qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de Tokyo, profondément enfoncée dans les bois. Là, une douzaine d'autres chasseurs attendaient. Ils étaient assez bien équipés. C'était comme la Forteresse de Solitude du chasseur, avec tout ce qu'il fallait comme; matériel d'entraînement, livres sur le folklore, et même quelques ordinateurs (qui étaient à cette époque, somme tous primitifs, mais ils avaient l'équipement dernier-cri). J'étais le seul outsider qu'ils aient jamais laissé entrer dans leur sanctuaire très fermé et ça se voyait bien sur le visage de chaque homme et femme présent.

Pourquoi m'avaient-ils emmené? Parce que mon chauffeur réticent avait pensé que j'avais plus d'informations sur la créature que nous chassions que ce que j'avais en réalité. Lorsque nous commençâmes à discuter, il regretta immédiatement de m'avoir montré l'emplacement de leur base. Pour ce qu'il en savait, _je_ pouvais très bien être la créature qui tuait ces femmes, et il venait de me conduire en la demeure des seules personnes pouvant m'arrêter. J'ai plaidé mon cas avec une efficacité certaine, je leur ai expliqué tout ce que j'avais traversé. Ils avaient bien pensé que le Nishigo Maru avait peut-être été en réalité victime de l'attaque d'une créature marine, et ils étaient tous très intéressés d'entendre le (long) récit. Lorsque j'eus fini, le plus âgé des hommes me lança un regard cinglant et m'entraîna dans la pièce voisine.

Dans la pièce se trouvait un sabre de samouraï. Il m'expliqua (en japonais, qu'heureusement je comprenais désormais) que leur fraternité (et sororité) garantissait la sécurité des îles du Japon depuis de nombreuses générations et que ce sabre avait été utilisé par son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière- arrière-arrière-grand-père (il y avait probablement quelques "arrière" de plus là-dedans) pour occire une bête monstrueuse. Que depuis lors, leur famille gardait pour eux le secret du surnaturel, c'est-à-dire que toutes les créatures du folklore étaient réelles. Ils protégeaient les civils en prenant des risques incroyables et il me respectait pour tenter de faire la même chose. Il mit beaucoup d'emphase sur le mot "tenter", ce que je n'appréciai pas vraiment, mais bon, passons.

Ils se faisaient appeler "[mot en japonais]" ou _hantaa_ ce qui signifie chasseur. Pas très original, mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez y faire? Rétrospectivement, la légende qu'il m'a raconté à propos de la "bête monstrueuse" que son ancêtre avait abattue avec le sabre de samouraï me fait penser que ça avait pu être un _dragon_ , ce qui aurait fait de la lame, une _épée de dragon_. Si on se fie aux événements récents vous allez devoir réviser votre Histoire des dragons... J'en écrierai une partie dès que possible.

Nous avons partagé un repas ensemble et camarades japonais m'ont dit que j'avais tort au sujet du loup-garou, que ce que nous chassions était, en fait, un _okami_. C'était un cousin du lycanthrope, mais spécifique au Japon. La plupart de leur méthodes étaient similaires, mais le moyen de s'en débarrasser était très différente. Je me suis, alors vraiment réjoui de ne pas avoir essayé d'aller après la bête par moi-même parce que sinon, les choses seraient parties en sucette rapidement.

Pour tuer un okami, vous avez besoin d'une dague en bambou, bénie par un prêtre shintoïste. Au Japon ce n'est pas bien difficile à trouver. En fait, l'un des chasseurs à la table était lui-même prêtre de Shinto. Aux États-Unis et dans d'autres parties du monde, bonne putain de chance à vous. Vous pourriez sans doute en faire importer une, mais si j'ai appris une chose à bord du _Nishigo Maru_ c'est que le voyage entre San Francisco et Tokyo est looooong.

Toujours est-il qu'une fois que vous avez votre dague et qu'il a été béni, vous devez poignarder l'okami sept fois. Pas six. Pas huit. _Sept_. Pourquoi? J'en sais rien. Et les mecs du club des Chasseurs-Ninjas Japonais ne savaient pas non plus pourquoi, ils m'ont juste répété à plusieurs reprises de poignarder l'okami sept fois, donc j'ai pris note.

J'ai remercié les hantaa pour leur hospitalité et leur ai demandé ce qu'ils comptaient faire par la suite. Poursuivre la bête? Récolter plus de preuves? J'étais nouveau dans la partie, donc je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'un chasseur aguerri ferait. Leur réponse? Ils ne lèveraient pas le petit doigt. J'allai agir.

V'voyez, le vieil homme m'a dit que j'avais une tache sombre sur mon âme, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Que je ne serais pas en mesure de commencer à me remettre de la mort de Karen à moins d'exercer des représailles sur quelques-unes des forces sombres de ce monde. Je pense surtout qu'il savait que j'étais un chasseur de merde et que je devais vite m'améliorer ou mourir en essayant.

Alors j'y suis allé, vers l'inconnu, armé d'une dague et d'une prière. J'ai passé la semaine suivante à remonter les pistes, à aller d'un indice au suivant, aussi vite que je le pouvais. Une autre victime fut, éventuellement, retrouvée. Je me suis senti terriblement mal, sachant que les hantaa m'avaient fait confiance pour trouver l'okami avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé.

J'ai alors mis les bouchées doubles et fus en mesure de trouver une piste solide; toutes les femmes avaient fréquentées le même bar dans les vingts-quatre heures, précédents leur décès. L'okami avait dû les suivre jusque chez elles depuis le bar, et les avait tuées une fois qu'elles furent seules.

Laissez-moi vous dire qu'un type Blanc portant de la flanelle dans un bar branché du Japon attire beaucoup d'attention. Normalement ce serait une mauvaise, mais là, j'ai utilisé l'attention pour discuter avec un maximum de personnes, pour leur poser des questions sur les habitués du bar et savoir si l'un d'eux avait eut un comportement étrange ces derniers-temps. Le barman m'orienta en direction d'un jeune homme a l'air particulièrement réservé d'environ vingts-trois ans. Il était assis dans un coin avec sa bière et lorgnait toutes les femmes passant à côté de lui.

Juste avant la fermeture, il se leva et quitta le bar. Je le suivis dans l'allée où il alluma une cigarette et attendit dans la pénombre. Il est difficile de suivre discrètement quelqu'un lorsque ce quelqu'un se tient déjà dans la meilleure planque, mais j'y suis parvenu. Et évidemment, après quelques minutes d'attente, il commença à suivre une femme qui passait par là pour rentrer chez elle.

Je les pris tous deux en filature, interrompant ma traque lorsqu'il la rattrapa. Juste au moment où je sortais mon poignard en bambou, il hurla quelque-chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas: "Surprise!"

Venant de nulle part, il y eut soudainement vingt-cinq personnes tout autour de moi. Ils tenaient tous des trucs-qui-font-du-bruits ou des ballons, l'un d'eux avait même un foutu gâteau. C'était la fête d'anniversaire surprise la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais, mais, hé c'est le Japon.

J'ai commencé à rebrousser chemin vers le bar, me sentant particulièrement con, quand une batte me frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

Merci beaucoup les Américains pour avoir introduit le base-ball au Japon. Maintenant, les Japonais ne peuvent plus se passer de ce sport, ce qui veut dire que la batte de base-ball que l'okami avait utilisée pour me cogner la caboche, était de très bonne qualité. La meilleure qui soit pour me filer une commotion.

J'n'avais pas pu être dans les vapes plus d'une minute parce que lorsque je suis revenu à moi, l'okami était toujours en train d'essayer de me traîner vers un endroit isolé. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre en pièces là où les fêtards de la soirée d'anniversaire pouvaient le voir. Il avait à peu trente ans, sans doute un salarié. Il semblait bien gagner sa vie, parce que son costume était classe et ses cheveux étaient impeccablement stylisés. Tous ces meurtres ne devaient être qu'une occupation parallèle.

Il y a une leçon à retenir là-dedans pour vous: premièrement, vous ne pouvez pas identifier un monstre juste à son apparence. Les types louches pouvaient être honnêtes et les hommes d'affaires pouvaient être des monstres. Deuxièmement, vous démarquer de la foule lors d'une chasse pouvait mener le monstre jusqu'à vous aussi facilement que ça pouvait vous mener jusqu'à lui.

Dans ce cas-là, la chance était de mon côté, ce mec savais que je l'avais grillé, mais il pensait probablement que j'étais un flic. N'avait aucune idée d'à quel point j'étais préparé pour cette rencontre. Beaucoup de monstres ne savent absolument pas qu'il existe une telle chose que les chasseurs, puisque c'est pas comme s'il existait des conseillers d'orientation pour monstres qu'ils doivent aller voir lorsqu'ils apprennent qu'ils sont un monstre (...pas à notre connaissance en tout cas). L'okami n'avait pas remarqué que j'avais repris connaissance, et fut très surpris lorsque je crochetai ma jambe derrière son pied, le faisant trébucher. En une seconde, je me suis retrouvé sur lui, cherchant ma dague... qui ne se trouvait pas là. Bordel. J'avais dû l'échapper lorsque j'ai été frappé. Le lâchant, j'ai couru vers la zone éclairée où il m'avait agressé. Une batte de base-ball volant me frappa derrière les genoux, et je m'étalai face contre terre.

Mais j'avais déjà pris ce genre de coup par le passé, et cette fois j'étais bien déterminé à l'emporter. J'ai donc ramassé la batte et l'ai balancée sur l'okami qui se la prit en pleine tronche. Et, peu importe si vous être fort, si vous êtes invulnérable aux armes conventionnelles, ça devait faire mal.

Après avoir saisi la lame en bambou, je me suis précipité à nouveau sur lui et ai lutté contre la bête qui montrait ses crocs.

Ils étaient acérés comme des lames de rasoirs et se dirigeaient droits vers ma carotide. J'ai placé la dague en bambou entre nous et la poussait aussi fort que possible vers lui, centimètre par centimètre alors qu'il essayait d'inverser nos positions et tentait de m'empaler à la place.

J'ai gagné. La lame lui glissa des mains et je l'ai enfoncée profondément dans son torse. Il haleta de douleur et je retirai la lame de son corps avant de le poignarder encore. Et encore, et encore quelques fois de plus, et... merde. Avec mon excitation, j'avais oublié combien de fois je l'avais poignardé. Cinq? Six?

J'étais presque certain que c'était six, je lui ai donc donné un violent coup de poignard final. Du sang jaillit d'une plaie dans son dos tant je l'avais planté violemment. C'est amusant de voir à quelle vitesse ce genre de chose devient une prouesse et non pas la preuve d'être un sociopathe.

L'okami tomba au sol, mort. J'ai attendu une minute, reprenant mon souffle. Dans la distance je pus entendre les fêtards partir dans la nuit. Je réalisai à quel point j'avais été proche de buter accidentellement ce gamin, et ça me fit marquer une pause. La chasse est pleine de zone grises, et celle-ci en était une grosse. Il arrive parfois que vous ne soyez pas certain d'avoir le bon gars. Même après que vous l'ayez mis en terre, ça peut rester un point d'interrogation. Cette fois, j'avais vu les crocs. Je savais donc pour sûr et putain que ça faisait du bien. Ma première vraie victoire.

Même au Japon, les téléphones portables étaient à l'époque une extrême rareté, je dus donc me débrouiller seul avec le corps. Après avoir une pelle que j'avais laissée près du bar, j'ai trouvé un endroit aussi isolé que possible et ai commencé à creuser. Alors que j'avais les deux pieds dans la tombe, je sentis une démangeaison au niveau de la jambe, je me suis penché pour gratter et... les crocs de l'okami étaient plantés dans ma jambe. L'enfoiré n'était pas mort, j'avais mal dû compter les coups de poignard. Je le frappai en pleine mâchoire, sortis ma dague en bambou et dans un battement de cils l'enfonçai profondément dans son sternum. Je saute directement à la fin: cette fois, la créature était bel et bien morte.

Les hantaa furent bien plus accueillants envers moi après que j'eus tué l'okami, même si "accueillant" ne signifie pas la même chose pour eux que là d'où je viens. Ils m'ont hébergé afin de former entièrement à leur façon, et ce fut plus un camp militaire qu'un lit et des repas chauds. J'ai appris auprès d'eux tellement de trucs que j'utilise chaque jour, que ce n'en est même pas drôle. Ils étaient tous à fond sur l'honneur, ce qui rejoint ce que je disais tout à l'heure à propos de savoir que vous avez le bon gars. "La chose juste, la chose honorable" est ce que le vieil homme me répétait sans cesse.

Nous allâmes chasser ensemble durant quelques mois, un des hantaa prenant généralement les rennes. J'étais heureux de rester en retrait et de simplement les regarder travailler, de voir quels détails ils remarquaient et quels étaient lesquels ils ne relevaient pas. Quelques fois, je trouvais des choses qu'ils avaient loupées. Ces jours-là étaient les meilleurs, ceux où j'avais le sentiment de réellement pouvoir apporter quelque-chose à un groupe qui faisait ce qu'ils faisaient depuis que ce putain de Christoph Colomb avait navigué sur le bleu océan.

Dire que vivre au Japon fut thérapeutique est un euphémisme. Tant de choses dans ma vie avaient été foutues en l'air par la mort de Karen mais être dans un nouvel endroit, un étranger dans une étrange contrée... ça me donnait l'impression de repartir à zéro. Une toute nouvelle vie, mais cette fois, je sais pas trop, j'avais le sentiment que ce que je faisais avait de l'importance. Je changeais le monde, pour le mieux, une chasse à la fois. Bien sûr, avant que Karen ne meure, je ne connaissais l'existence d'aucun de ces problèmes, mais juste parce que vous ne savez rien à propos de l'existence d'une chose, ne signifie pas que cette chose ne puisse pas vous tuer.

Quand j'étais là-bas, nous avons abattu cet okami, un _yama-otoko_ qui est un mélange entre un cyclope et un troll, une _hinoenma_ que nous appelons succube en Amérique, et plus d'un fantôme et esprit vengeur. Les poltergeists sont nombreux au Japon, et si je devais avancer une théorie sur la raison, je dirais que c'est parce que culture peut parfois être très rigide. Les gens là-bas sont très polis, il y a une stricte hiérarchie sociale de laquelle les gens ne dévient que très, très rarement. Si quelqu'un entre dans une pièce vous devez le saluer formellement, à chaque fois. Ça peut vous peser à la longue, mais je dois dire que c'est un changement agréable de la façon d'être parfois des Américains. C'est un peu comme les Romains sous Romulus Augustule. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez vécu toute votre vie sous des contraintes pareilles, il n'est pas étonnant que certains d'entre eux se lâchent un peu dans l'au-delà, et commencent à faire des histoires comme ils n'ont jamais pu se le permettre de leur vivant.

J'ai adoré vivre au Japon, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Est arrivé un jour où j'avais appris tout ce que je pouvais apprendre des hantaa, et ce jour-là, j'ai réservé un retour pour les États-Unis. Dans un avion, si vous vous posiez la question. Hors de question que je remonte sur un cargo.

* * *

 _(1) neuf-mille-cinq-cents-quarante-et-un kilomètres et huit-cents-un mètres (9 541, 801) pour être précise^^ (je me suis faite ch*** à convertir dans notre système métrique alors je tenais à vous donner quand même la distance exacte)._

 _(2) quatre mètres cinquante-sept centimètres et deux millimètres pour être, une nouvelle fois précise^^ (idem)._

 _(3) typiquement un truc qui n'a (dans le texte original) que du sens en anglais, et que j'ai donc dû modifier. La vanne ne se traduisant pas en français, ou si elle était traduite elle n'aurait aucun sens par rapport à ce que Bobby disait avant. J'ai donc fait le choix ici, de traduire le texte non pas par rapport au sens textuel mais sous-entendu._

 _La réponse du gars à la question ("you're here for the werewolf" 'Vous êtes là au sujet du loup-garou') de Bobby était: "What is where? A wolf?" se traduisant littéralement par "Où se trouve quoi? Un loup?" ou "Où est quoi? Un loup?" mais qui, si je l'avais traduit comme ça était correct, mais perdait son sens puisque l'homme fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que Bobby lui dit et joue donc sur les mots. Le jeu de mot/double-sens se trouvant sur le "where?"(où?) " wolf?"(un loup?) de l'homme et le "werewolf"(loup-garou) de Bobby, "where" et "were" se prononçant presque pareil._

 _J'ai cherché à faire un "jeu de mots" similaire en français, avec "loup-garou" et "gare au loup" ("gare" dans le sens "faire attention à"). J'ai retourné ça dans tous les sens en changeant les mots, en essayant parfois en remplaçant "loup-garou" par "lyncan" ou "lyncanthope" mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que ça._

 _Si vous avez de meilleurs jeux de mots, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et je remplacerai peut-être le mien avec l'un des vôtres._

 _Et sinon, comme toujours les [illustrations] pour ce chapitre sont disponible sur mon tumblr dont le lien est mon profile._


	13. Chapitre 12: Rufus

_**Chapitre 12: Rufus**_

LORSQUE JE SUIS RENTRÉ À SIOUX FALLS, j'ai passé une semaine complète à juste faire du ménage. La maison avait été saccagée avant mon départ, et puis j'avais passé presque un an à l'étranger, ce qui n'avait pas aidé. La poussière à elle seule était assez, pour donner l'impression de se trouver dans un tombeau. Ce que la maison, en quelque sorte, était.

Ma mission suivante fut de trouver Rufus Turner. Il m'avait donné ses coordonnées, mais j'avais eu la bonne idée de les balancer au beau milieu de l'océan Pacifique, j'allai donc devoir utiliser des méthodes moins orthodoxes afin de le trouver.

Ce n'est pas le genre de gars à figurer dans l'annuaire et c'était avant que vous ne puissiez faire une recherche internet sur quelqu'un et obtenir une réponse dans les cinq secondes.

J'ai usé de la même technique que j'avais mise au point au Japon; je lui ai donné une raison de venir à moi. J'ai commencé à fournir des histoires aux journaux de la région de Sioux Falls, des histoires à propos de mutilations de bétail, d'arbres soudainement frappés par la foudre, d'énormes nuages de fumée noire survolant des terres agricoles, la totale. Tous les présages de possession démoniaque auxquels je pus penser. Puis, j'ai attendu.

Il a fallu trois jours à Rufus pour venir jusque chez moi, et il fut plus que surpris de me trouver là, à l'attendre sur le pas de ma porte. Il ne fut pas heureux de me voir, et c'est un euphémisme. Il m'avait laissé entrer dans un monde secret dont très peu de gens n'ont, ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler, et je m'étais simplement tiré, sans même un au revoir. Il avait tenté de me localiser, mais avait fini par supposer que j'étais mort, soit parce que monstre m'avait tué, soit parce que j'avais picolé jusqu'à en crever.

Cela dit, le convaincre de me prendre sous son aile, ne fut pas difficile du tout. Il voulait toujours un partenaire et j'avais pas mal appris sur la chasse durant mon séjour à l'étranger. Aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, il y avait des choses que _je_ pouvais lui enseigner. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Il me posa quelques questions avant que nous ne prenions la route:

"Es-tu prêt à mourir pour la cause?" Je lui ai répondu que c'était la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais prêt à vivre, ce qui fut suffisant pour lui.

"Serais-tu prêt à me tuer, si je te le demandai?" Je lui ai parlé de toutes les morts que j'avais vues sur le _Nishigo Maru_ , de l'okami, et de toutes ces choses que j'avais vues. Je comprenais ce qu'être un monstre signifiait et aussi toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il valait mieux mourir que d'être transformé.

"Est-ce que t'aimes la disco?" J'ai supposé que la réponse qu'il attendait était oui, alors c'est ce que j'ai dit. Il m'a dit de préparer mon barda.

Dès lors, nous fûmes une équipe. Tout comme Sam et Dean, nous parcourûmes le pays, aidant les gens, chassant des choses, tout en essayant de tirer un certain plaisir de la vie. Ça signifie qu'il y eut beaucoup de bons moments, mais aussi beaucoup de mauvais. Probablement plus de mauvais que de bons, mais ça je le savais en me lançant. C'était un partenariat parfait, jusqu'à ce que je foute tout en l'air. Mais j'y viendrais plus tard.


	14. Chapitre 13: Quelque chose de bien

_**Chapitre 13: Quelque chose de bien**_

QU'EST-CE QUE J'OUBLIE d'écrire? Je reviendrai sur Rufus dans une minute, mais mon cerveau ne peut supporter qu'un certain nombre de souvenirs à la fois. Probablement parce que tant de mes souvenirs sont des tragédies.

Peut-être devrais-je en écrire un bon pour une fois? Quelque chose de bien qui me soit arrivé. Le jour où j'ai ramené Rumsfeld à la maison? Il était mon chien, un grand cabot, amical comme tout tant que vous veniez en paix. Il avait un don pour savoir si les gens venaient pour causer des ennuis, ce qui faisait de lui un chien encore meilleur.

Je l'ai eu d'un gars venant du nord de Kansas par l'I-29 alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un chiot. Le gars s'était arrêté sur le bas-côté de l'Interstate, de la vapeur s'échappant de son compartiment moteur et il me fit signe de m'arrêter. Comme je m'y connaissais un peu en voiture, j'ai offert de l'aider à résoudre son problème (courroie de transmission cassée, j'avais justement une pièce de rechange dans mon camion qui ferait l'affaire) et en échange, il me donna l'un des deux chiots qu'il avait de nichés sur sa banquette arrière. J'ai ramené Rumsfeld à la maison et...

Nah. Cette histoire, aussi, se termine en tragédie. Sam et Dean sont passés chez pour avoir de l'aide concernant un petit problème de démon qu'ils avaient. Et alors le démon en question s'est pointé chez moi, Rumsfeld lui a aboyé dessus avant de disparaître. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Meg Masters, c'était elle le démon. Jamais eu un autre chien depuis, parce qu'aucun chien ne pourrait lui arriver à la cheville. Sauf peut-être le frère de Rumsfeld qui est probablement encore en vie, là-quelque part.

Bon, d'accord... autre chose alors. Quelque chose d'utile. Changeants?

Voici quelques faits sur les Changeants:

Chaque culture à travers le monde possède ses légendes sur les polymorphes. Ils ont un nom différent d'une culture à l'autre, mais toutes parlent bien de la même bête. Un homme ou une femme qui peut prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, maniérisme et voix inclus. Ils sont une des rares espèces de monstres à réellement être présente dans le monde entier, avec les fantômes et, avant qu'ils n'aient été chassés jusqu'à leur quasi-extinction, les vampires.

Les Changeants ont des limites. Ils doivent s'approcher de la personne qu'ils vont imiter, ou doivent au moins avoir accès à énormément d'images. Lorsqu'ils changent de forme, ils doivent se débarrasser de leur peau, de leurs cheveux, de leurs ongles; tout ce qui se trouve à l'extérieur doit partir. C'est l'une des choses les plus dégoûtantes que vous ne verrez jamais, mais ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que de savoir que quelqu'un commets des horreurs en portant votre visage.

Ils ne peuvent être tués que par de l'argent. Une balle ou une dague en argent en plein cœur est la meilleure méthode, mais n'hésitez pas à expérimenter si jamais vous réussissez à en ligoter un.

Les Changeants peuvent être identifiés par un étincellement des yeux qui apparaît sur vidéo ou cliché photo. En cas de problèmes, vous pouvez donc utiliser le viseur de la caméra de votre téléphone portable pour scanner une foule et les débusquer. Ceci est également valable pour beaucoup d'autres créatures surnaturelles, il y a quelque chose dans le fait de capturer leur image qui révèle leur véritable apparence.

Certains polymorphes sont plus habiles, ils peuvent se changer plus rapidement et avec moins de mue que les autres. Le polymorphe alpha que Sam et Dean ont rencontré était capable de se transformer presque instantanément et sans muer du tout. Pour moi, ça implique que plus il vieillit, plus un polymorphe devient talentueux. La pratique fait la perfection.

Ils peuvent maintenir une connexion psychique avec la personne qu'ils imitent, tant que cette personne est en vie. La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous avez moins de risques d'être tué par un polymorphe s'il prend votre apparence. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il utilisera ce lien psychique afin de tout savoir sur vous, ce qui lui permettra de s'introduire chez vous et interagir avec votre famille de manière tout à fait convaincante. Tous les secrets que vous avez seront mis à nu devant le polymorphe.

Ceci nous amène au cas des jumeaux Douglas de , Minnesota. Rufus et moi avions été appelés par un ami ayant vu une étrange photographie dans un album de famille. La photo était de deux garçons, des jumeaux, totalement indistinguables l'un de l'autre si ce n'était par les yeux étranges que l'un d'eux avait sur l'image. L'ami de Rufus, que ce dernier avait sauvé d'un wendigo quelques années auparavant, en savait assez sur le "vrai" monde pour comprendre que la présence dans les yeux du garçon n'était pas simplement due aux yeux rouges que certaines personnes ont sur les photos. Le garçon était un polymorphe.

Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus, Rufus et moi, à l'adresse où vivaient les jumeaux, nous fûmes confus. C'était une résidence sécurisée pour retraités. Lorsque nous avons franchi le seuil, des petits vieux enthousiastes sortant avec leurs clubs pour aller se faire un dix-huit trous nous indiquèrent la direction des chambres des jumeaux Douglas. Quand nous les trouvâmes, ils étaient en plein milieu d'une partie de bingo endiablée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Rufus et moi attendîmes que le jeu se termine avant de les coincer. Voilà la photographie que Rufus avait reçu.

[photographie en noir et blanc de deux garçons dont les yeux de l'un sont un reflet blanc]

Les jumeaux Douglas avaient maintenant quatre-vingts-un ans. Cette photo avait été prise Dieu seul sait il y a combien de temps, et il n'y avait eut aucun rapport sur d'étranges disparitions ou meurtres inexpliqués dans les environs où avaient vécus les deux garçons toute leur vie. L'un des jumeaux était un polymorphe, mais autant que nous puissions le dire, il n'avait jamais blessé qui que ce soit.

Je parie que vous vous attendez à ce que l'histoire prenne un tournant de fou et que les choses dégénèrent mais vous avez tort. Après les avoir interrogés durant plusieurs heures, passés une journée au bureau des archives de la ville et à la bibliothèque à parcourir de vieux journaux, nous ne trouvâmes aucune preuve indiquant que Charles Douglas, le polymorphe, ait jamais fait quelque chose de mal.

Il avait été élevé par des humains et avait bien tourné. Lorsque nous demandâmes directement au deux frères, ils admirent que Charles était différent de la plupart des gens mais qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé ses capacités pour faire du mal à quelqu'un. C'était un monstre bien.

Nous l'avons laissé vivre. Il avait quatre-vingts-un ans, que pouvait-il arriver de mal?

Vous savez quoi? En fait, c'est un bon souvenir.


	15. Chapitre 14: Les règles

_**Chapitre 14: Les règles**_

À SILLONNER LES ROUTES AVEC RUFUS DANS LES ANNÉES QUATRE-VINGT, j'ai appris une chose: l'homme aimait les règles. Il en avait tout un ensemble pour chaque situation, et il ne se passait un jour sans que je ne brise l'une d'entre elles et ne reçoive un sermon à ce propos. C'en est devenu plutôt ennuyeux après quelques années, après que je ne fus plus un novice. J'étais plus que capable de me débrouiller seul durant une chasse, mais pourtant, à coup sûr, les sermons venaient...

 **RÈGLE #1: C'EST CE QUE ÇA SEMBLE ÊTRE.**

Lorsque nous avons commencé à chasser ensemble, il restait quelques nids de vampires à travers le pays. Au moment où nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté ils étaient considérés comme une espèce éteinte. Mais entre les deux, il y eut une période grise où, de nombreux chasseurs prétendaient avoir tué le dernier vampire existant sur Terre.

Nous étions en périphérie de Salt Lake City suite à série de rapports concernant des adolescents retrouvés morts, leur gorge en lambeaux, vidés de presque tout leur sang. Ma première intuition me dit que c'était un wendigo, même si les effusions de sang n'étaient généralement pas leurs trucs. Il y avait d'autres indices qui pointaient vers un lien avec les Amérindiens, mais mon esprit est un peu flou sur ce point-là. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que la pensée conventionnelle de l'époque était que les vampires avaient disparus, mais Rufus, lui, refusait d'y croire. "C'est ce que ça semble être." disait-il. Ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours. La réponse la plus simple est la plus probable, et dans ce cas-là, ça signifiait un vampire.

Les vampires font partie de la mythologie humaine depuis des milliers d'années, ils sont l'une de ces forces élémentaires du Mal que nous craignions depuis que nous savons comment craindre.

[illustration égyptienne d'un vampire et sa victime]

Cependant, la plupart de notre savoir est erroné.

Les vampires ne craignent pas les Croix. Ça, c'est les démons. De même pour le nom de Dieu.

Vous pouvez aussi retirer l'ail de votre liste.

Ils ont un reflet, comme tout le monde.

Ils n'ont pas deux minuscules petites dents de pacotille sur la mâchoire du haut pour mordre. Ils ont des dents de requins. De vilaines dents de requin vraiment, vraiment tranchantes qui peuvent vous déchirer la gorge aussi facilement que vous, vous mâchez un grain de raisin. Ils peuvent les rétracter et ainsi ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur eux lorsqu'ils tentent d'être incognito.

Ils ne brûlent pas au soleil, mais ça leur fait mal. C'est plus comme un très gros coup de soleil qu'autre chose. Ça signifie qu'ils sont actifs la nuit, à moins qu'ils soient vraiment très audacieux. Si vous entendez parler d'un vampire qui chasse le jour, c'est probablement plutôt un de ses cousins.

Les vampires n'ont pas besoin que vous les invitiez chez vous pour entrer. Ils exploseront tout simplement la porte. Quel genre de monstres super polis les gens pensaient-ils qu'ils étaient?

Ils ne peuvent pas être tués avec un pieu dans le cœur. C'est des conneries. Tout le monde trimballe un pieu en bois pour buter les vampires, mais ça ne leur fera aucun mal. Vous devez...

Les décapiter. C'est la seule façon de tuer un vampire. Tranchez-leur la tête nette. Maintenant, la manière dont vous le faites ne tient qu'à vous, et je vous encourage, comme toujours, à vous montrer créatifs.

Ils ont besoin de sang humain pour vivre. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils doivent souvent se déplacer d'une ville à l'autre, afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention et de maintenir leur stock de sang, et souvent...

Ils voyagent en meutes. Un humain peut nourrir plusieurs vampires et nous voudraient pas gâcher leur précieuse nourriture, donc ils travaillent ensemble. Ils sont l'un des types de monstres les plus communautaires de la ménagerie, et semblent entretenir de forts liens sociaux entre membres d'une même meute. Il est même dit qu'ils s'accouplent pour la vie, ce qui lorsque l'on est plus ou moins immortel est un sacré engagement.

Ils ne sont pas toujours que mauvais. Sam et Dean ont croisé une vampire qui s'appelait Lenore et qui était capable de contrôler sa soif de sang humain et se nourrissait de bétail à la place.

Ils sont sensibles au "sang du mort" ce qui est exactement ce que ça semble être. Comme le sang humain frais est ce qui leur donne la vie (ou Quel que soit le nom que vous donnez à leur état de non-mort), le sang d'un humain mort, lui, invalide cet effet, les affaiblissant et les ralentissant, mais ça ne les tuera pas.

Les vampires sont transformés, ils ne sont pas nés. De ce que nous en savons en tout cas, la seule façon de créer un vampire est de nourrir un humain de sang de vampire.

Le vampirisme est soignable. C'est pas beau à voir, mais tant que le vampire nouvellement changé n'a pas bu une seule goutte de sang humain, il peut être retransformé en humain. Samuel Campbell avait la recette complète, donc je suppose qu'elle se trouve maintenant quelque part dans ma bibliothèque. Ce que je sais, c'est que le cocktail requiert le sang du vampire qui vous transformé, ce qui peut être plus difficile à récupérer qu'il n'y paraît.

Alors, que s'est-il passé pour l'affaire de Salt Lake City? Rufus avait raison, nous étions bien après des vampires, ou plutôt; un vampire. Le reste de son nid avait été exterminé par Daniel Elkins, un chasseur qui s'était spécialisé dans la traque et le massacre de vampires. Lorsque nous avons rattrapés le vampire restant, il nous a presque supplié de le tuer, sa compagne vampire avait été l'une des premières à être tuée par Elkins et il ne pouvait pas supporter de continuer sans elle. Je connaissais le sentiment et lui ai donné satisfaction. Voir un sourire apparaître sur son visage alors même que je tranchais sa tête...c'était dérangeant.

 **RÈGLE #2: CONNAIS-LES MIEUX QU'ILS NE TE CONNAISSENT.**

J'ai appris ce petit joyau à Topeka au Kansas lorsque nous avons visité le Manoir Arthur, un domaine notoirement hanté qui avait offert un lieu à visiter pour toute une génération d'enfants audacieux. Chaque année, le dix août, les gamins se défieraient les uns les autres d'aller dans la maison et d'y rester pendant une heure.

Nous avons sauté sur le cas lorsque certains de ces gamins sont ressortis de là _couvert de sang_. Ce n'était pas le leur, mais c'était définitivement celui de quelqu'un, et personne ne trouvait d'explication rationnelle. Les enfants affirmèrent qu'un esprit avait plané au-dessus d'eux et les avait menacé d'arracher leur âme de leur corps s'ils ne quittaient pas la maison. Ils avaient fait exactement ce que j'aurais fait: ils avaient couru. Droit dans ce qu'ils décrivirent comme ayant été un "tunnel de sang et de viscères". Ça m'avait tout l'air d'être un poltergeist.

Le folklore:

Les esprits et les fantômes sont les vestiges d'une âme humaine n'ayant pas encore traversée vers l'Enfer ou le Paradis. Ils ont une affaire inachevée dont ils doivent s'occuper avant de pouvoir avancer, c'est ce qui les retient prisonnier sur Terre.

Ils sont déjà morts, donc vous emmerdez pas à essayer de les tuer.

Vous pouvez, cependant, les faire traverser vers l'autre côté. Certains fantômes restent attachés ici parce qu'une partie d'eux est toujours là; des restes physiques, des objets qui avaient une signification particulière pour, tout ce qui peut être un symbole de ces personnes.

Saler et brûler les ossements d'une personne bannira son esprit. Assurez-vous, cela dit, d'avoir _tous_ ses restes sinon l'esprit demeurera. Si la personne était donneur d'organes, même leur rein donné peut revenir pour (littéralement) hanter son nouveau propriétaire.

Les fantômes ne peuvent pas voyager, sauf dans des circonstances particulières. Généralement, ils sont attachés à l'endroit où ils ont été tués, ou l'endroit où se trouvent leurs restes. Cependant, certains fantômes ont appris à "conduire" un humain loin de l'endroit dans lequel ils sont piégés, leur permettant de se balader dans le monde extérieur. Dans le cas d'un rein hanté, où va le rein, va le fantôme.

Vous pouvez aussi aider un esprit à résoudre ce qui les retient ici. C'est généralement plus facile à dire qu'à faire, d'autant plus que ça implique bien souvent une vengeance sur la personne qui l'a tué ou quelqu'un l'ayant tourmenté lorsqu'il était humain.

Les fantômes ne peuvent pas franchir une ligne de sel.

Les détecteurs à EMF (champs électromagnétiques) peuvent détecter la présence de fantômes ou d'esprits.

Le fer, lui aussi, tient les esprits à distance. Un pied-de-biche en fer est une bonne chose à avoir dans votre coffre de voiture pour plusieurs raisons, mais celle-ci est en tête de liste. Un seul coup fera se dissiper le fantôme pour quelques minutes.

Au Manoir Arthur, nous avions à affaire à un esprit bien plus puissant que votre fantôme de base, et nous avons donc planifié en conséquence. Nous avons amené assez de sel pour tuer un cheval, nos détecteurs d'EMF, des fusils de chasse, des barres de fer, et toutes les choses auxquelles les légendes font référence. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous avons découvert que les choses étaient bien plus compliquées qu'elles ne semblaient l'être de prime abord.

Quarante ans plus tôt, il y avait eu un suicide de masse dans cette maison. C'est, tout du moins, ce qu'affirmèrent les journaux de l'époque. Alors que nous fouillions, nous trouvâmes des preuves indiquant que les gens avaient en fait, été _assassinés_. Dans une des pièces, des marques de griffures couvraient la porte, des griffures causées par des ongles humains. Quelqu'un avait gravé les mots "Ça vient pour nous" dans le mur. Dans une autre pièce, une pile d'os mâchouillés avaient été cachés dans un coffre en chêne. Mâcher un os était au-delà des capacités d'un esprit ou d'un poltergeist, donc à quoi faisions-nous face? Passons une seconde à...

 **RÈGLE #3: ÇA PEUT ÊTRE LES DEUX.**

Comme dans: si quelque chose laisse dans son sillage tous les signes indicateurs d'un loup-garou, mais que l'une des victimes a, sur le front, un trou venant d'un pic de wraith, c'est peut-être que vous avez affaire aux deux.

Dans ce cas-là, nous avions affaire à quelque chose de _vraiment_ étrange. Nous avons reconstitué ce qui s'était passé quarante plus tôt, c'est-à-dire qu'un monstre d'origine inconnue avait piégé un groupe d'amis dans la maison lors d'un dîner. Ça les avait tués un par un, faisant passer chaque mort pour un suicide. Lorsque les médias locaux en ont eu vent, il y a eut une frénésie. Des gens de tout le pays venaient pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers les fenêtres (la maison en elle-même avait été mise sous scellé après que la police ne déclare le suicide comme cause des décès), ce qui amena un homme du nom de Gareth McIntosh jusqu'à la maison. Gareth McIntosh n'était pas un touriste quelconque, c'était un chasseur. Il pressentait que les événements s'étant déroulés au Manoir Arthur étaient très suspicieux et il y entra donc par effraction afin d'enquêter. Ce qui se passa ensuite est un mystère, toujours est-il que le résultat final est on ne peut plus clair: Gareth échoua. Il fut tué par le monstre hantant ces murs, mais son affaire inachevée; trouver et tuer la créature, força son esprit à demeurer dans la maison. Maintenant, le monstre et le fantôme de Gareth étaient enfermés dans une guerre durant depuis des décennies pour le contrôle de la maison, et nous venions juste de mettre les pieds en plein milieu de tout ça.

Ça nous ramène à la Règle #2: Connais-les mieux qu'ils ne te connaissent. Vous voulez toujours en savoir plus sur le monstre que vous chassez que ce que le monstre sait de vous, ou alors il aura l'avantage. Dans notre cas, nous jouions les retardataires en fouillant la maison tandis que, Gareth, lui, connaissait tous nos trucs. Après tout, il était lui-même un chasseur. S'il ne voulait pas de nous ici, il aurait la possibilité de contrer chacune de nos tentatives contre lui.

Ça commença par nos détecteurs à EMF. Ils commencèrent à agir bizarrement dès lors que nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée, mais les lectures nous guidaient dans une direction évidente: le sous-sol. Si ce n'était pas pour ma paranoïa, le plan de Gareth aurait fonctionné. Il avait utilisé sa propre signature EMF pour nous conduire à un traquenard, une pièce avec une porte ne s'ouvrant que de l'extérieur. J'ai rattrapé la porte au moment où elle se fermait, nous sauvant de justesse de plusieurs jours déplaisants passés enfermés ensemble et qui se seraient terminés dans des conversations gênantes pour savoir si nous étions autorisés à bouffer l'autre lorsqu'il serait mort.

Ensuite, il fit exploser la tuyauterie d'une salle de bain que nous fouillions, nous mouillant nous, et notre stock de sel. Sachant que le sel se dissout si bien dans l'eau, toutes nos réserves partirent dans les égouts.

Ce fut comme ça pendant trois heures, un jeu du chat et de la souris qui se termina avec Rufus et moi dans le grenier faisant face à un très vieux monstre très grincheux qui, je le jure, était un minotaure. Rufus dit que c'était juste un wendigo bizarre, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. La chose nous a attaqué mais elle était lente. Nous avons pu la semer et nous tracer un chemin jusqu'à l'une des chambres de l'étage dans laquelle nous trouvâmes le squelette de Gareth. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Si seulement nous avions toujours notre stock de sel, nous aurions pu saler et brûler ses restes, ici et maintenant. Je suppose que c'est la vie.

Au lieu de quoi, Rufus eut une brillante idée. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous débarrasser du fantôme, nous devions tuer le minotaure (ou le wendigo, peu importe). Si nous faisions ça, le travail inachevé de Gareth serait résolu et nous pourrions nous tirer d'ici. Le seul problème, c'était de tuer quelque chose que nous ne pouvions pas vraiment identifier.

Ce fut là que _ma_ brillante idée entra en jeu. Nous connaissions quelqu'un ayant des dizaines d'années d'expériences de chasse à son actif, et il se trouvait justement dans cette maison. Si seulement on pouvait lui _demander_ , il pourrait peut-être nous dire comment tuer la créature. Après tout, il avait dû passer les quarante dernières années à y réfléchir. En tant que poltergeist, il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour manipuler le monde autour de lui; clairement, il n'était pas capable de faire ce qui était nécessaire pour venir à bout du monstre.

Venons-en donc à...une séance. Nous prenions alors un risque énorme, sachant qu'invoquer l'esprit de Gareth pouvait facilement le rendre plus en colère, mais c'était le seul moyen. Rufus dirigea la séance pendant que, tenant un pied-de-biche en fer, je me tenais prêt à le balancer si les choses tournaient mal.

Alors que Rufus incantait en latin, la pièce devint esprit arrivait. Lorsque Gareth apparut, il était sous sa forme humaine. Il ne semblait pas à moitié aussi intimidant comme ça. Ne vous méprenez pas cependant, tout esprit qui aurait passé autant de temps, seul, sous cet état incorporel sera un peu plus que dérangé. Gareth ne fit pas exception. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, c'était comme entendre un grognement mélangé à des mots. Il nous donna le laïus habituel des fantômes: "Quittez cette demeure.", "Cet endroit sera votre tombeau.", "Vous venez de pénétrer sur une terre maudite." et blah, blah, blah. Les choses devinrent intéressantes lorsque j'ai commencé à le questionner au sujet de la créature du grenier. Il me siffla dessus, comme un chat qu'on aurait jeté dans une baignoire pleine, mais il se reprit. Nous dit que la chose était sienne à tuer.

 _Ça n'avait servi à rien,_ ai-je pensé en me préparant à frapper Gareth avec le pied-de-biche afin de mettre fin à notre petite fiesta. Mais Rufus parla. Demanda si nous pouvions, au moins, _aider_ Gareth à combattre la créature. À ma grande surprise, Gareth acquiesça. Dit qu'il y avait quelque chose que nous pouvions faire.

Il y a une incantation latine pour briser le lien entre un démon et le corps de son hôte humain. De la même manière, il existait une incantation qui pouvait forger un lien entre un esprit et un hôte, autorisant l'esprit à chevaucher un humain tel une planche de surf, contrôler ses actions et voir à travers les yeux de son hôte humain. Si nous faisions ça pour Gareth, il pourrait combattre et tuer la bête, et ainsi, son esprit serait libre de passer de l'autre côté.

Rufus était tout à fait partant pour ça, il nous dit qu'il se portait volontaire pour être l'hôte. Je l'ai mis en garde contre plusieurs points noirs dans cette logique. Premièrement, qu'est-ce qui empêchait Gareth de _s'accrocher_ au corps de Rufus une fois qu'il aurait fini? Et aussi, la dernière fois que Gareth avait tenté de tuer la créature, celle-ci l'avait t _ué jusqu'à la mort_. Ses états de service n'étaient pas géniaux.

Mais Rufus était meilleur locuteur, qu'auditeur. Il accepta et nous réalisâmes le rituel latin, et soudainement, mon ami Rufus parlait avec un accent irlandais et appréciait vraiment sa nouvelle capacité à respirer de l'air.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous raconter en détails comment le reste de la chasse s'est passé, mais je l'ai passée enfermé dans un placard à balais. Gareth avait passé les quarante dernières années à vouloir pendre sa revanche pour son propre meurtre, alors il n'allait pas prendre le risque que je ne tue la chose pour lui.

Quand il m'a finalement laissé sortir, l'accent de Rufus était revenu à la normale, et il me dit que la bête était morte. Le travail incomplet de Gareth était, maintenant, complété, il avait donc pu passer de l'autre côté du Voile.

Pendant un bon, je crus qu'il prétendait et que Gareth était toujours en lui, quelque part. J'ai même essayé de le tenter avec de la Guinness et de bons 'bangers 'n mash' jusqu'à ce que Rufus en ait marre et me fasse arrêter. C'était pour son bien.

 **RÈGLE #4: NE JAMAIS VISITER DEUX FOIS LA MÊME VILLE.**

Celle-ci est simple. Nous avions suivi la piste d'un succube jusqu'à Lincoln dans le Nebraska, et avons fini par être chassés de la ville par une horde de maris furieux: Un an auparavant, Rufus s'était rendu à Lincoln afin de débarrasser la ville d'une confrérie de sorcières lorsqu'un sort avait déraillé. Il était supposé avoir fait un sac à sortilège le protégeant de la magie de la confrérie, mais à la place, le sac avait fait tomber, toutes les femmes aux alentours, follement amoureuses de lui. Rufus étant Rufus, il n'avait rien remarqué pendant plusieurs jours, et avait simplement supposé que les femmes de Lincoln étaient plus ouvertes avec leur sexualité que dans d'autres villes. La petite-amie de Rufus avait encore rompu avec lui pour la dixième fois depuis le début du mois et Rufus se consola beaucoup. L'homme vit plus d'action en une semaine que durant toute sa vie, et ne pensa pas une seconde qu'il se tramait quelque chose pas naturel.

Ce ne fut que lorsque deux maris furieux cognèrent à la porte de son motel qu'il réalisa qu'il avait des emmerdes. Il quitta la ville en moins de quinze minutes et se jura de ne plus jamais y retourner. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que notre cas nous y conduise. C'est vraiment dur de bosser sur une affaire quand vous êtes pourchassé par des gars armés de poings-américains. Nous avons fini par appeler Martin Creaser pour qu'il s'occupe, à notre place du succube... et Rufus n'a jamais remis les pieds à Lincoln.

 **RÈGLE #5: C'EST PAS MORT, TANT QUE C'EST PAS EN CINQ MORCEAUX.**

En parlant de sorcières, St. Louis en est infestée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est le cas. Vous ne pouvez pas vous balader dans quartier de la ville sans tomber sur un sac à sort. Rufus et moi en chassâmes une là-bas qui était particulièrement mauvaise; elle utilisait des sortilèges pour changer la nourriture de ses voisins en acide. Je ne sais pas quelle était sa motivation, mais ça devait blesser la valeur immobilière de son quartier.

Lorsque nous l'avons finalement localisée, je lui ai mis une balle dans la tête. On pourrait penser que ça allait être suffisant, mais nooooonnn. La garce s'est relevée et m'a télépathiquement collé au mur avant de commencer à me tordre les intestins.

Le truc bien avec les sorcières c'est qu'elles sont généralement faciles à tuer. V'voyez, les sorcières ne sont pas des monstres, juste des gens. Des gens qui, pour une raison quelconque, sont des connards finis et qui utilisent la magie noire pour parvenir à leurs fins en niquant et tuant les personnes qu'ils n'aiment pas.

C'est pour ça qu'on les crame. Elles le méritent. Ce n'est pas qu'une balle ne les tuera pas, c'est que les brûler leur fait plus mal. Dans le temps, les gens avaient tout un tas de théories plus folles les unes que les autres à propos des sorcières: qu'elles flotteraient si vous tentiez de les noyer, qu'elles pouvaient contrôler l'esprit des gens, qu'elles volaient sur des balais. Rien de cela n'est vrai.

Pour notre cas de St. Louis, la sorcière devait être bien mieux placée sur la chaîne alimentaire que ce que nous pensions. Lorsqu'elle développe des pouvoirs télékinétiques, vous savez que la sorcière ou le mage ne déconne pas. Heureusement, être une sorcière ne donne pas de cerveaux supplémentaires. Rufus s'est introduit par la porte de derrière et a tranché la tête de la femme avec une hache. Puis il l'a découpée en deux. Et encore en quelques morceaux supplémentaires.

[illustration d'un bûcher]

"C'est pas mort, tant que c'est pas en cinq morceaux" me dit-il alors. J'aimais Rufus.


	16. Chapitre 15: Où en suis-je maintenant?

_**Chapitre 15: Où en suis-je maintenant?**_

JE VIENS JUSTE D'AVOIR UN FLASH DE QUELQUE CHOSE. Le visage de la femme, la femme-rivière du marais. Elle tendait et... je sais pas trop... écartelé.

J'ai une confession à faire. Je ne rappelle même pas avoir commencé à écrire ce livre. Il y a quelques heures j'ai dû le truc au complet pour savoir ce que je faisais et ce que j'avais dit.

Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai vraiment envisagé de me rendre à l'hôpital. Comme s'ils allaient être capables de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est... déstabilisant pour moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à demander de l'aide aux gens, mais là, tout ce que je souhaite c'est d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Peut-être que je devrais retourner à Ashland. Une part de moi craint de ne même pas être en mesure d'arriver jusque là-bas. Et _même si_ j'arrivai là-bas, je ne saurais pas quoi chercher. Pourquoi certaines choses sont aussi claires quand d'autres sont si floues?

Je dois continuer. Continuer à écrire. Quelque chose finira bien par donner du sens à tout ça.


	17. Chapitre 16: John Winchester

_**Chapitre 16: John Winchester**_

C'EST DURANT LE TEMPS OÙJE VOYAGEAIS avec Rufus que j'ai rencontré, pour la première fois, un chasseur du nom de John Winchester. Il s'était progressivement forgé une réputation depuis les quelques années où il était actif (à partir de 1983), donc j'étais curieux de voir quel genre d'homme il était. La réponse? Compliqué. À l'époque, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il avait des gosses. Juste qu'il s'était lancé dans la mission kamikaze de chasser un démon aux-yeux-jaunes.

Nous le rejoignîmes sur une chasse dans l'Oregon, dans une zone juste en dehors de Baker City. Une équipe de construction avait disparue alors qu'ils tentaient de démolir une vieille maison abandonnée. Les précédents propriétaires avaient également disparus, donc nous sentions que quelque chose de surnaturel était dans l'air.

John me sembla être un mec plutôt réfléchi, mais il était si déterminé qu'il était difficile de suivre. Il était déjà dans la maison avant même que nous n'ouvrions notre coffre, et il en était ressorti en jurant avant même que je tire un coup de feu.

La maison était, je vous le donne en mille, _vivante_. À un moment donné dans son passé, elle avait imprégnée d'une conscience et d'un instinct de survie, et n'allait certainement pas se laisser être mise en pièces.

Nous avons tenté chaque foutue chose qui nous passa par la tête afin de l'abattre. Incendie, haches et masses; John balança même une ou deux grenades à l'intérieur, mais à chaque fois, la maison réagissait, trouvant un moyen de se protéger.

[photographie d'une maison victorienne]

J'eus l'occasion de discuter avec John lorsque nous prîmes une pause pour déjeuner. Et, dès lors que nous ne fûmes plus "de service", vinrent les photos de ses garçons; Dean et Sam. Il était si fier d'eux. De Dean pour le suivre de si près dans ses traces, de Sam pour se montrer si brillant à l'école malgré le fait qu'ils déménageaient si souvent. Ils lui manquaient. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis une semaine et demie, les avait laissés avec une femme de chambre d'un hôtel de Housatonic dans le Massachusetts.

Ce fut un avant-goût de cette part de John que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Je compatissais avec lui et comprenais son désir d'obtenir vengeance pour la mort de sa femme, mais il avait deux enfants à s'occuper. Il n'aurait pas dû les laisser être élevés par des étrangers. Je le lui ai d'ailleurs dit et il s'est levé et s'est éloigné de moi.

À la fin, quelqu'un eut une idée, je ne sais plus qui. Des termites. Beaucoup, beaucoup de termites. Les libérer à l'intérieur de la maison où elles pourraient en grignoter lentement le squelette. Ce fut mentionné que le plan: termites, était une solution de facilité et que ça pouvait tout autant échouer que les grenades, mais comme aucun d'entre nous ne voulait être coupé en deux par une porte de garage, c'est ce que nous fîmes.

Je suis passé vers cette maison il y a quelques années, et ce n'était plus qu'un tas de bois pourri.

Parfois, la solution de facilité est la meilleure.


	18. Chapitre 17: La liste noire

_**Chapitre 17: La liste noire**_

En parlant de John, voici quelque chose d'important que je ne veux absolument pas oublier. La liste de toutes les foutues personnes que je peux pas encadrer. J'ai passablement roulé ma bosse, me suis fait un lot d'amis, et un lot encore plus conséquent d'ennemis et ces derniers sont probablement ceux qui danseront sur ma tombe quand je serais parti. Écoutez-moi, bande d'ijits, je ferais la même chose pour vous. (Je n'inclurais pas les gens qui sont déjà morts. Ça servirait à quoi?).

Kurt Dremler. Pour m'avoir laissé combattre seul cette stryge à Orlando, espèce de lâche.

Jason Larson. Ce petit con me doit plus d'argent que tous n'importe qui que j'ai jamais connu, mais il me l'a emprunté par petits incréments, étalés sur quinze ans. À chaque fois que je le voyais, le mec avait besoin de cinq dollars _(1)_ pour quelque chose. Lorsque nous allions manger quelque part, il avait oublié son portefeuille. Nous allions pêcher, il avait oublié son attirail et nous devions nous arrêter dans une boutique d'appâts afin d'en acheter un nouveau. Il me rendait cet argent... finalement... après beaucoup d'insistance.

Alexis Sinclair. Cette femme possède le terrain juste à côté du mien. Cette femme m'a causé plus d'ennuis que la plupart des monstres. Elle ne veut simplement pas écouter la raison. Évidement que ça va faire du bruit, madame, c'est un broyeur à voitures! Putain. T'as qu'à appeler le Conseil d'urbanisme du Comté une fois de plus, t'en qu't'y es.

Derek Knightley. Pour la fois avec le rawhead. _(2)_ Il me doit: un nouveau fusil de chasse, un nouveau jeu de feux arrière, et me rendre un peu de ma dignité.

Michael Wal. Il sait pourquoi.

Le Sheriff Mills. Combien de fois vais-je devoir lui expliquer que je conduis volontairement de cette manière. C'est devenu si mauvais, que maintenant il m'arrête pour avoir simplement mis les pieds en ville. Bon, j'avais peut-être été impliqué dans quelques bagarres de bar et avais peut-être bu un peu trop quelques fois au cours de ces _vingt dernières années_ , mais si on faisait la moyenne; c'était pas si mal. Comme je lui dis toujours: si je compte vraiment me bourrer la gueule, je le ferais dans le confort de ma propre maison. Mills s'est un peu rachetée ces dernières années, mais j'aimerais toujours bien lui donner le fond de ma pensée. Dommage que je n'ai plus vraiment ce fond de ma pensée.

M. Night Shyamalan. Le gars me doit huit dollars cinquante _(3)_ pour la _Jeune fille de l'eau_.

* * *

 _(1) quatre euros soixante-trois._

 _(2) une sorte de spectre._

 _(3) sept euros quatre-vingt-dix._


	19. Chapitre 18: Ça a le goût du poulet

_**Chapitre 18: Ça a le goût du poulet**_

PUTAIN, CE QUE MA MÉMOIRE EST EN TRAIN DE PARTIR EN SUCETTE. Je vois carrément des flashs maintenant, certains de choses que je comprends et d'autres que je ne comprends pas. Je viens, à l'instant d'avoir cette vision de Rufus luttant avec un varan de Komodo... Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ça?

Attendez...

Mais, oui. Dans les années quatre-vingt. Je m'en souviens maintenant. C'en est une bonne histoire, ça, je ferais bien de l'écrire avant de l'oublier.

Vous devriez savoir que parfois un boulot est dégoûtant, que parfois il est _vraiment_ dégoûtant et que parfois vous chassez un nagual.

Les naguals sont des criptyd méso-américains qui sont connus pour migrer vers le nord, jusqu'au Kansas ou le Colorado, si les conditions sont optimales. Ils préfèrent les endroits les endroits chauds et boueux et, contrairement à beaucoup de créatures, peuvent opérer aussi bien en journée que la nuit. Leur truc c'est de, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas sous leur forme animale, se fondre avec les humains. Ils sont de lointains cousins des polymorphes, loup-garous et skinwalkers, chacun d'entre eux ayant la capacité de changer de forme, mais les naguals sont bien plus variés que les loup-garous ou skinwalkers... ils peuvent, en effet, se transformer en tout un tas d'animaux. Ça dépend de la personnalité du nagual je pense, puisque j'ai déjà entendu parler d'un nagual se changeant en serpent, un autre en oiseau, encore un autre en chien (bien que ce dernier était peut-être simplement un skinwalker mal identifié).

Les naguals ont des méthodes qui divergent de celles des skinwalkers: ils tueront des humains mais préfèrent se nourrir de que leur forme native se nourrit de. S'ils sont un serpent; ils se nourriront de souris, s'ils sont un oiseau; ils mangeront des vers. Bref, vous comprenez l'idée. Les naguals ne sont pas dangereux de par leurs habitudes alimentaires, mais de par leur méthode de procréation.

Un nagual et un autre nagual peuvent se rencontrer, tomber amoureux et vouloir avoir ensemble des petits bébés mignons tout plein aux yeux bleus. Et tout est tout beau, tout rose jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que la partie sur "les oiseaux et les abeilles" ne fonctionne pas... parce qu'ils sont littéralement un oiseau et une abeille. Ils peuvent essayer de procréer tant qu'ils veulent, ça n'arrivera pas. Une femelle nagual peut tomber enceinte sous sa forme humaine, mais dès qu'elle se changera en sa forme animale, elle fera une fausse-couche... et leurs transformations ne sont pas volontaires. Tôt ou tard, elles perdront le bébé.

Donc pour maintenir leurs rangs, ils doivent recruter. Ils ressemblent beaucoup aux vampires à cet égard. S'ils veulent un _bébé_ bébé, ils doivent en voler un à un couple d'humains et le transformer.

Après que plusieurs enfants aient disparus dans la métropole de Phoenix, Rufus et moi avons pris l'affaire en mains. Une série de facteurs nous poussa à penser qu'un nagual pouvait être impliqué; la famille de la première disparue nous dit qu'ils avaient trouvé un iguane devant leur maison et qu'ils l'avaient emmené chez eux et que lorsque leur fille avait été enlevée, le ravisseur avait également pris l'iguane. Ça paraissait peu probable que quelqu'un s'embête à enlever un iguane alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un kidnapping, nous avons commencé à penser que l'iguane _était_ peut-être le kidnappeur.

Nous avons pourchassé la chose à travers trois comtés avant d'entendre, sur la radio de la police, qu'un véhicule hors-service se trouvait sur une route déserte, le flic précisa que le véhicule était un vieux RV et qu'il était vide, à l'exception d'un lézard, de deux chats, deux corbeaux, un koala et d'un marmouset. Il nous sembla, à Rufus et à moi, que nous chassions une meute entière de naguals, et qu'ils avaient déjà changés les enfants volés.

Voici la partie importante de l'histoire: une fois que vous avez été mordu par un nagual dans sa forme animale, vous allez en devenir un en moins d'une journée. Il y a des moyens de stopper la transformation, mais seulement si vous trouvez la victime _avant sa première transformation_. Comme les enfants s'étaient déjà changés, ils étaient déjà des monstres. Il n'y avait rien que nous ne puissions faire pour eux, sauf les stopper de faire la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça peut sembler froid, je sais, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Et si, j'étais obligé de devenir un tatou pour le restant de ma vie, je voudrais que celle-ci s'arrête pronto.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au camping-car, le lézard et le koala tentaient vaillamment d'utiliser un cric et une clé afin de remplacer leur pneu crevé. Comme je l'ai dit, les naguals ne peuvent pas se changer à volonté, et s'ils se retrouvaient coincés dans leur forme animale, voilà le résultat. Nous pensions que ça allait être une simple affaire rondement menée, que nous allions rapidement buter ces choses et reprendre la route, mais c'était avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure bizarre.

Rufus pointa son Desert Eagle sur le koala, ce qui était une des putains de choses les plus étranges que j'ai jamais vues, et pourtant, j'en avais vu des choses étranges. Alors qu'il parlait à la chose (il lui disait de s'éloigner du cric, si je me souviens bien), j'allai fouiller le camping-car. Les deux corbeaux quittèrent leur nid et je les ai poursuivis. J'ai tiré quelques coups en l'air, en ai peut-être éraflé un, mais tous deux finirent par s'enfuir. Et puis, j'entendis Rufus crier, "Ce putain de truc m'a mordu!".

Je me suis tourné vers la source du cri, et c'est là que j'ai vu Rufus lutter avec cet énorme dragon de Komodo...il avait être couché sur l'asphalte fraîche sous le RV. Il avait arraché un morceau du bras de Rufus, et ce dernier saignait pas mal. J'ai tiré quelques coups (j'utilisais des balles en argent, en tant que cousins des loup-garous et polymorphes, l'argent était le seul truc qui les blesserait), et ai réussi à abattre le dragon de Komodo. Le reste des animaux fut alors pris d'une frénésie comme je n'avais jamais vu. Rufus et moi fîmes feu à tout va, et réussîmes à descendre toute la meute, excepté ces deux corbeaux (dont l'un d'eux, je le jure devant Dieu, est revenu me chier dessus pendant que je tirais).

Dans tout ce chaos, je n'avais même pas remarqué que le koala m'avait griffé. Ces trucs semblent très câlins et amicaux, mais ce sont de sales petits enfoirés, tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Rufus et moi étions tous les deux infectés. Et allions tous deux nous transformer en naguals avant la fin de la journée si nous ne faisions pas quelque chose AVQP. C'est là qu'entre en jeu, la partie dégueulasse...

Le seul remède au venin de nagual était de consommer la chair du nagual vous ayant mordu. Pour Rufus ça signifiait le dragon de Komodo, et pour moi cet imbécile de koala. Mais voilà le hic... lorsqu'ils mourraient, les nagual se transformaient à mi-chemin entre leurs deux formes. Moitié Homme, moitié bête. Moitié golden boy-avocat, moitié dragon de Komodo et moitié femme yuppie, moitié koala.

 _Nous devions les manger_.

Le repas le plus dégoûtant de toute ma vie, et je vous ai déjà parlé des algues.

Donc, si un jour vous vous retrouvez dans la même situation, tirez-en le meilleur parti possible, comme Rufus et moi l'avons fait. Nous nous sommes rendus dans une cuisine aussi rapidement que nous l'avons pu, et avons préparé un repas, aussi proche de gastronomique que possible, avec une base de nagual.

Voilà la recette:

 **CRÉATURE RAFFINÉE SUR SON LIT DE MONSTRUEUSES POMMES DE TERRE ÉCRASÉES**

Vous devez manger le monstre en entier. Désolé, y a pas moyen de faire autrement. Mais je vous assure que ça a réellement le goût du poulet, si vous le cuisez correctement. Si jamais vous avez du temps à perdre et que vous n'avez pas de créature sous la main, vous pouvez remplacer le nagual par des blancs de poulet et un bon vieux bouillon de poule, et alors vous aurez vous-même réalisé un festin qui impressionnerait n'importe quelle femme. C'est le tout premier plat que j'ai fait pour Karen. Et si c'était assez bien pour elle, c'est assez bien pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

 _Ingrédients:_

 _2 poitrines entières de nagual dépecées et désossées_

 _8 tranches de gruyère_

 _240 ml de bouillon condensé de créature (voir instructions ci-dessous)_

 _60 ml de vin blanc sec (ou de whisky si c'est tout ce que vous avez sous la main)_

 _180 g de chapelure assaisonnée (j'utilise la marque Wonder bread)_

 _75 g de beurre fondu_

 _1\. Première étape, tuer la foutue créature. Si elle vous a mordu et qu'elle s'est enfuie, dépêchez-vous de la pourchasser. Alors, allez-y et remplacez directement sa chair par du poulet et faites vos prières. Ça ferait un excellent dernier repas pour n'importe quel Homme. Surtout si vous êtes sur le point d'être changé en koala et allez être coincé à manger des feuilles d'eucalyptus pour le restant de vos jours._

 _2\. Une fois que vous vous êtes assurez-vous que la chose est bien morte, découpez-la. Mettre les poitrines de côté. Placez le reste dans un grand faitout et recouvrez d'eau. Laissez mijoter pendant une heure, si vous avez le temps. Si vous commencez à ressentir les effets du venin, vous pouvez réduire le temps de cuisson à une demi-heure, mais vous allez perdre en saveur._

 _3\. Pour préparer la base de bouillon concentré: Pressez la viande et les os, et placez 350 ml de bouillon de créature dans une moyenne casserole, et portez à ébullition. Ajoutez 120 ml de lait entier ou de crème, puis assaisonnez selon vos goûts. Dans un bol, mélangez 240 ml de lait entier ou crème à 95 g de farine. Ajoutez le contenu du bol à la préparation bouillante et continuez à mélanger rapidement jusqu'à reprise de l'ébullition et épaississement de la base._

 _4\. Dans un plat en céramique de 23x33 cm, mettez les poitrines de nagual, puis recouvrez de tranches de gruyère. Combinez le bouillon et le vin et versez par-dessus le fromage. Combinez ensemble la chapelure et le beurre fondu, et saupoudrez sur le nagual, le fromage et la sauce._

 _5\. Cuire à 180 °C durant une heure. Pendant la cuisson, préparez les pommes de terre et le gravy._

 **MONSTRUEUSES POMMES DE TERRE ÉCRASÉES**

Épluchez et coupez 500 g de pommes de terre dorées Yukon. Ajoutez-les dans une grande marmite d'eau bouillante. Les cuire jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient tendres, à peu près trente minutes. C'est là que les choses se compliquent. Pendant que les pommes de terre cuisent, munissez-vous d'un mixeur plongeant afin de combiner ensemble les restes du nagual. Les os devraient avoir assez ramollis pour que la partie la plus dure soit de les mixer sans vous rendre malade. C'est comme préparer de la nourriture pour bébé. Broyez tout ça, et dites-vous que c'est de la compote de pommes. Lorsque la consistance est aussi lisse que possible, replacez le faitout sur le feu et faites chauffer jusqu'à frémissement. Ça sera plutôt épais, vous devrez donc désépaissir jusqu'à obtention d'une consistance acceptable. Normalement, j'aime ajouter une conserve de velouté de champignons à mon gravy, mais si vous n'en avez pas, du lait fera l'affaire. Lorsque les pommes de terre, écrasez-les et ajoutez autant de beurre, sel, et ail que vous voulez. Sortir les naguals du four et les placer sur la purée, couvrez le tout de sauce, et prétendez que c'est du poulet.

* * *

 _Je vous ai converti les quantités d'ingrédients (et la température de cuisson) dans notre système de mesure, au cas où vous auriez envie de tenter cette recette chez vous, et je vous confirme que (en remplaçant évidement le nagual par du poulet [ça doit aussi pouvoir se faire avec d'autres viandes blanches] et pour ma part, sans utiliser les os): le plat de Bobby EST SU-PER BON!_


	20. Chapitre 19: Alphas

_**Chapitre 19: Alphas**_

LES MONSTRES NE SONT PAS COMME LES GENS. Certains tentent de se fondre dans la masse, certains tournent mieux que d'autres, mais il y une constante: ils fonctionnent selon des règles qui diffèrent des nôtres. Ils ont leurs propres hiérarchies sociales, leurs propres coutumes, leurs propres aspirations, dont nous ne comprendrons jamais la plupart. Le plus bel exemple de cela sont les alphas. Durant des années et des années, les chasseurs ont supposé que chacun des nids des vampires qu'ils avaient exterminé était autonome, un royaume solitaire qui n'avait aucun lien avec les autres nids à travers le monde. C'était avant que nous ne découvrions que chacune des créatures avait une connexion psychique avec le boss des sangsues: l'alpha.

Les autres créatures fonctionnent avec le même système. Loup-garous, skinwalkers, wendigos, polymorphes, goules, djinns, wraiths, tous ont leur alpha.

Comment en combattez-vous un? Vous ne le faites pas. Si vous pensez que tuer un monstre régulier est difficile, imaginez-vous en combattre un qui a foulé cette terre durant, littéralement, des milliers et des milliers d'années, affinant ses capacités et affûtant ses griffes/dents/ou quoi que se soit d'autre.

À chaque rencontre que nous ayons eu avec un alpha, nous avons été surpassés. Et si les frères Winchester n'arrivent pas à en descendre un, alors vous, je déteste vous briser les ailes mais vous, même pas en rêve.


	21. Chapitre 20: Dragons

_**Chapitre 20: Dragons**_

LA CHOSE LA PLUS ÉTRANGE AVEC CE... cette maladie, ou peu importe le nom que vous voulez lui donner, c'est les choses dont je me souviens et celles dont je ne me souviens pas. Je me rappelle du sandwich que Rufus a mangé pour le petit-déjeuner, le jour après que nous nous soyons occupés du fantôme de Gareth McIntosh, mais je ne peux pas me rappeler le visage de ma mère. La perte de la mémoire ne serait pas aussi terrible si vous pouviez choisir de quoi vous ne vous rappelez plus. J'aimerai me souvenir de ma mère, ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelqu'un à blâmer pour la manière dont j'ai tourné.

Une femme que vous n'oublierez jamais après l'avoir rencontrée? Eleanor Visyak. Ellie est professeur d'Histoire et Études Médiévales à la SFU et un expert dans tant de domaines que ça m'en donne la migraine. Ou peut-être que ça, c'est le whisky. Ou la perte de mémoire. Bref, si vous avez besoin de savoir quelque chose sur les dragons, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser. Pourquoi, les dragons? Parce qu'ils sont à la mode ces temps-ci. Après des centaines d'années, ils sont de retour sur le devant de la scène, et nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûr du pourquoi.

Beaucoup de chasseurs aime y aller seul, comprendre les choses par eux-mêmes. C'est comme ça que nous nous mettons dans le pétrin, pour ça que je couche toutes ces conneries sur papier. Il y a trop de trucs dans le monde qui peuvent vous prendre par surprise. Nous avons besoin de nous organiser. Il y a des dragons? Vraiment? C'est le genre de truc qu'aucun chasseur ne devrait pas avoir à se retourner et trouver à lui souffler dans le cou.

Ne serait-ce pas formidable si quelqu'un avait _noté des putains d'infos_ sur la moitié des créatures que nous rencontrons? Je m'imagine pas vraiment Dean écrivant chaque soir dans son journal (par contre, je l'imagine très bien voler celui de Sam, et se foutre de sa gueule pour ce qu'il a marqué dedans). Le propos n'est pas d'écrire ce que vous ressentez, mais d'au moins garder une trace de ce qui est important. Et le fait est que tout est important. Si vous n'avez pas le temps d'écrire tout ce que vous savez au sujet des dragons, par exemple, écrivez au moins où vous avez obtenu vos informations. C'est ce que je vais faire ici. Je sais que dalle à propos des dragons, mais je sais qu'ils sont importants. Je sais qu'ils _vont_ avoir une signification, donc je vais vous pointer dans la bonne direction: Eleanor Visyak.

Ceci est un extrait d'un manuscrit non-publié qu'elle a écrit, appelé: Coutumes des dragons: faits et fictions. Ce n'est pas le genre de dragons que vous lirez dans _Le Hobbit_ , on parle ici du vrai truc, et ça vient de la seule personne qui croyaient encore en eux _avant_ qu'ils ne fassent leur réapparition soudaine. Après avoir soumis son manuscrit pour publication, la SFU lui a demandé si elle voulait être transférée des Recherches Médiévales au département d'Écriture Créative. Nous verrons bien ce qu'ils en pensent lorsqu'ils auront été carbonisés par simple contact avec la main d'un dragon. Je déteste l'admettre, mais même moi, j'ai jugé ce livre comme étant un ramassis de conneries lorsque j'en ai entendu parler pour la première fois. Ce n'est que récemment que j'y suis revenu et ai dépoussiéré une copie du texte.

 **COUTUMES DES DRAGONS: FAITS ET FICTIONS**

 _Écrit par le professeur Eleanor Visyak_

 **Chapitre 9: L'épée de dragon**

 ** _Peu importe ce que nous dit Hollywood, il n'existe qu'une seule manière de terrasser un dragon: avec une épée forgée dans le sang d'un dragon. Ce qui soulève une question épineuse; d'où la première épée de dragon vient-elle?_**

 ** _Dans les diverses représentations artistiques à travers l'Histoire et à travers le monde, les dragons sont montrés comme étant une conglomération des peurs humaines: la tête d'un serpent, le corps d'un lion et le souffle du Diable. Et alors que le serpent et le lion ne se rapportent pas à cette anecdote, il est vrai que l'histoire de l'épée de dragon implique un conflit n'étant pas sans rappeler la rébellion tristement célèbre de Lucifer. Comme l'impétueux archange qui trouvait disgracieux que Dieu favorise tant les humains sur les autres créatures de la Terre, de nombreux dragons pensaient de même, qu'il était injuste que des créatures aussi puissantes et majestueuses qu'eux soient confinées dans les endroits les plus sombres et les plus humides de la planète. Ce n'était pas un amour pour l'obscurité qui avait conduit les dragons dans des caves et endroits humides où les humains habitaient rarement. Au début, les choses étaient, tout simplement. Ce n'est que plus tard que les anges, les humains, les démons, les dragons commencèrent leurs explorations existentielles afin de savoir pourquoi les choses étaient ainsi. Les dragons peuvent d'un simple toucher de la main, mettre un village entier en flamme. Pourquoi devaient-ils alors vivre dans les ténèbres? Ils grandirent alors an force et en nombres et planifièrent de déménager à la lumière._**

 ** _Un dragon, Hypolyes, comprenait l'ordre naturel dans le statu quo: À chaque espèce, était attribué un espace et les dragons ne pouvaient pas plus se prévaloir à obtenir l'entièreté de la Création que les humains, les anges ou les démons. Hypolyes se rendit au Purgatoire, où résidait la Mère Dragon et lui dit tout des plans pernicieux des autres dragons. La mère réalisa qu'elle avait insufflé trop de pouvoirs dans ses bien-aimés dragons; si personne ne pouvait les tuer, rien ne les empêcherait de détruire ses autres enfants: car elle avait également créé les vampires et les loups-garous, les rougarous et les wendigos et elle aimait tous ses enfants sans distinctions. Elle savait qu'une fois que les dragons auraient quittés les ténèbres, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'oblitèrent toutes les créatures, eux-mêmes compris. Hypolyes fit donc le sacrifice ultime pour sa Mère et tomba sous sa propre lame. La légende dit que la Mère pleurait lorsqu'elle emplit un pichet de son sang, bien qu'elle sache que le sacrifice d'un de ses enfants en sauverait beaucoup d'autres. Cinq épées furent forgées de ce sang et dispersées sur Terre. Lorsque les dragons commencèrent leur soulèvement, ils furent abasourdis de découvrir qu'il existait une arme de puissance suffisante pour les terrasser et se retirèrent une fois de plus dans leurs caves et endroits sombres. Plus personne ne vit un dragon pendant des siècles, les épées furent perdues et les mémoires du feu-dragon devinrent légendes._**

 ** _Mais les épées existent toujours, et le feu-dragon brûle toujours. Le temps viendra, où ils sortiront des ténèbres à nouveau._**


	22. Chapitre 21: Noms

_**Chapitre 21: Noms**_

CHER JOURNAL,

Je sais, ça devient ridicule, non? Des bribes de mémoire flottant devant mes yeux, mais dont j'ai perdu le contexte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent vraiment dire. À l'instant, j'ai eu la vision d'un morceau de papier plein de noms. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je l'ai vu, ni de quand je l'ai vu. Peut-être était-ce des noms de chasseurs? Il n'y avait pas de noms de famille, pas de numéros de téléphone, rien. Juste des prénoms. Ils _doivent_ être importants, non? Ils ne flotteraient pas dans mon inconscient si ce n'était pas le cas, mais... je ne sais pas. Les voilà:

George

Daniel

Stephen

Edward (le prénom de mon père, je crois. Je m'en souviens même pas.)

Matthew

Ils doivent avoir une signification. C'est comme si je l'avais sur le bout de la langue, mais qu'elle m'échappait à chaque fois. Peut-être était-ce une liste de victime d'un monstre quelconque que j'avais chassé. Peut-être était-ce les noms d'innocents qui avaient été tués parce que je n'avais pas été assez bon dans mon job. Peut-être était-ce vide de sens.

Timothy

Chester

Isaac (Je crois que c'était le prénom du père de Karen.)

Quelques prénoms de femmes également:

Maria

Sarah

Carolyn

Madeline

Rose

Josephine

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Putain. Je viens de réaliser ce que c'était. Personnel. Juste...Vous préoccupez pas de ça.

Maintenant, revenons-en à notre programmation régulière.


	23. Chapitre 22: Omaha

_**Chapitre 22: Omaha**_

PEUX PAS L'ÉVITER PLUS LONGTEMPS. J'ai l'impression que ma vie entière est fractionnée, par exemple, des choses que j'ai faites lorsque j'étais enfant se mélangent avec des choses que j'ai faites la semaine dernière. J'étais en sortie avec les boy-scouts et j'ai chassé un skinwalker. Non, ça...ça n'a aucun sens. Je dois écrire les choses qui ont _toujours_ du sens.

Omaha. J'étais à Omaha avec Rufus et nous étions sur la piste de quelque chose de féroce. Nous étions ensemble depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir de quoi nous étions capables et quand nous avions besoin d'aide, et c'était l'un de ces cas où il nous fallait de l'aide.

Nous avons donc appelé nos habitués: John Winchester, Martin Creaser, Daniel Elkins, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait arriver à temps. La chose que nous chassions avait tué quatorze personnes en cinq jours. Ou était-ce quatre personnes en deux jours? Il me manque quelques pièces de ce souvenir. Il me manque, en fait, d'énormes _morceaux_. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, si nous n'allions pas nous occuper de la créature ici et sur-le-champ, des gens allaient mourir, et leur sang serait sur nos mains.

Je suis fier de ce que je fais. Fier d'aider les gens, fier de rendre le monde meilleur, plus sûr et moins... mauvais. Mais je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait ensuite.

J'ai appelé la fille de Rufus. Elle avait grandi pour devenir une jeune femme indépendante et comme elle savait déjà pour le travail que nous faisions, je ne vis aucun mal à lui demander si elle pouvait venir nous aider pour une journée. Je ne lui demandais pas de chasser quoi que ce soit. Je ne lui demandais pas de tenir un flingue ou de tirer avec, ni de se mettre sur la ligne de feu, tout ce dont nous avions besoin c'était d'un guetteur. Ou...un chauffeur? Je sais que je ne l'aurais jamais mise en danger d'une quelconque façon. Je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas, parce que je savais qu'elle était tout ce qu'avait Rufus. Lui et sa, le plus souvent, ex-petite-amie n'allaient jamais être des âmes sœurs, n'allaient pas devenir vieux ensemble. Sa fille, cependant, était avec lui dans tout ce qu'il traversait. Il l'avait appelé chaque jour depuis les routes, lui racontant ce qu'il avait vu. Se confiait à elle d'une manière que je jalousais...Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle je dis tout maintenant.

Lorsque vint pour nous le moment d'agir, elle était là. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prévenir Rufus avant et était furieux. A presque laissé tomber tout le truc, mais...

Est-ce qu'il s'était barré?

Ou est-ce que je me mélange encore les pinceaux?

Toujours est-il, qu'à la fin de la journée, Rufus et moi avions buté notre proie, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait tuée sa fille. Une spectatrice innocente, prise au milieu d'une situation dans laquelle elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver.

Après ça, Rufus est parti de son côté. Je suis retourné à Sioux Falls, dans exil auto-imposé pour un certain temps. Je n'avais, me semblait-il alors, aucune légitimité à tenter de protéger les gens, si je n'étais même pas capable de protéger l'enfant de mon équipier. Ce fut la dernière que j'ai été sur les routes de façon régulière. Depuis, je me vois plus comme un poste de commandement pour chasseurs, une ressource à appeler. Je me suis, moi-même mis en retraite pour conduite déshonorante. J'étais reconnaissant que les hantaa n'aient pas pu voir ce que j'étais devenu.

Je l'ai fait tuer. J'ai rendu le monde bien pire ce jour-là.

* * *

 _... Bon... Avec la série, on savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de tragique (impliquant un 'elle') à Omaha pour Rufus et qu'il blâmait Bobby de ce qui s'était passé, bah, maintenant, on sait exactement ce qui s'est arrivé.._

 _Putain, même après plusieurs lectures ce chapitre me rends toujours aussi triste..._


	24. Chapitre 23: Les disparus

_**Chapitre 23: Les disparus**_

J'AI PERDU TANT D'AMIS au fil des ans. La seule raison probable pour laquelle ça ne m'a pas encore rendu complètement fou (jusqu'à maintenant, je suppose, puisque la plupart des gens définiraient ne pas se rappeler la moitié de votre vie; comme fou), c'est que je ne m'autorise pas à y penser. Il y a quelque chose de très triste dans le fait d'être le dernier d'une génération. Presque toutes les personnes que j'ai connu sont mortes. Je suis le chasseur le plus âgé que je connaisse. Je suis le seul qui se rappelle encore de l'ancienne façon de faire les choses, avant l'internet, facebook et les sextos.

Samuel Campbell, le grand-père de Sam et Dean qui avait été ramené à la vie pour des raisons bien trop compliquées à expliquer, était comme moi. Pouvait pas différencier un port USB d'un trou dans le sol. Comme si, nous étions sortis du même moule, sauf que je suis moi et que lui était un putain de connard. Et maintenant, il est mort, pour la deuxième fois. Voyez comment ça se passe?

Karen. J'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais sur elle. Elle me manque encore chaque jour.

John Winchester. J'avais beaucoup de désaccords avec l'homme, surtout sur la manière dont il traitait ses enfants, comme s'ils n'étaient que deux sacs de plus à trimbaler de chasse en chasse, mais sachez ceci: John était un bon chasseur, l'un des meilleurs qui ait jamais existé, et l'un de ces mecs, fondamentalement décent qui, vous le saviez, ne vous poignarderait jamais dans le dos. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de lui tirer quelques cartouches de sel gemme dessus, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, mais qu'est-ce qu'un peu de violence entre amis? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour récupérer John, ne serait-ce que pour Sam et Dean. Ces garçons ont déjà tant perdu dans leur vie, perdre leur père fut carrément l'horrible cerise sur le gâteau terrible.

Ellen, Bill et Jo Harvelle. Je n'ai jamais la chance de bien connaître Bill, mais John était assez proche de lui. Ils allaient, de temps à autre, chasser ensemble quand l'un d'eux sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de renforts. L'histoire se termine en tragédie... Bill était sur une chasse avec John lorsqu'il est mort, et Ellen n'a jamais pardonné John. Bill avait un enfant, et cette fillette avait besoin de son père.

Peut-être que les choses auraient tournées différemment pour Jo, si son père avait été en vie. J'aime à penser qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé devenir une chasseuse, peu importe à quel point, elle voulait suivre ses traces. C'est un boulot pour les gens qui n'ont pas d'autre choix, et cette fille était brillante, il y avait tant d'autres endroits où sa vie aurait pu la mener. Ellen a un petit peu blâmé Sam et Dean pour avoir emmené Jo sur la voie des fusils de chasse à cartouches de sel gemme, mais ce n'était pas vraiment leurs fautes. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient faire, et Jo voulait en faire partie. C'était son père...il n'aurait jamais dû l'exposer à ça. À quoi pensait-il? Laisser une petite fille apprendre au sujet de toutes les choses terribles qui rampent dans l'obscurité? C'est de ça qu'un père est supposé _protéger_ ses enfants. Garçons _et_ filles.

Jo voulait être tant être une chasseuse que ça l'a fait tuer. Je... je sais qu'après ce que je viens juste de vous dire au sujet de Rufus et de sa fille, je suis pas en position de juger. C'est pour ça que je me sens si mal par rapport à Jo. Je pensais avoir appris la putain de leçon, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ça m'a demandé deux enfants morts pour comprendre. _Si vous avez des enfants, prenez votre retraite_. Ils ont besoin de vous, plus que le monde n'a besoin de vous.

Ellen était un sacré numéro. J'entends ça de la meilleure façon possible. Cette femme était dure comme la pierre, mais pourtant, douce comme le miel. Lorsqu'elle est morte, (elle et Jo se sont sacrifiées pour donner une chance à Sam et Dean de buter Lucifer, et finalement, le plan des garçons a échoué) j'ai été mal pendant des semaines. Certaines choses ne sont pas justes, et c'était l'une d'entre elles. On est les gentils. On est censé gagner. C'est comme ça dans les fils, et c'est comme ça que ça devrait être dans le mode réel, mais j'ai vu assez de héros se faire déchiqueter pour savoir qu'il y a des moments où les méchants gagnent. La fin de _L'Empire Contre-attaque_ , v'voyez, ça c'est la vérité. Ça c'est le monde. Ça ne peut pas être _Retour du Jedi_ à chaque fois. Est-ce que ce que je raconte à toujours du sens? Ellen et moi étions les derniers d'une génération, et maintenant elle est partie. Martin Creaser ne compte pas, il est aussi timbré qu'un... qu'un timbré.Seigneur, je peux même plus aligner une phrase maintenant.

Rufus Turner. Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon temps avec Rufus, de notre dispute, mais je ne vous ai pas raconté comment il était mort. Ces derniers mois, nous avons été pris dans des affaires concernant le Purgatoire. V'voyez, le Purgatoire, c'est comme l'Enfer et le Paradis, comme un genre de plan d'existence alternatif, parallèle à notre monde, mais alors que le Paradis est rempli avec les âmes des vertueux, que l'Enfer est rempli de celles de branleurs, de meurtriers et des gens qui parlent pendant les films, le Purgatoire est empli de monstres. Je suppose qu'au Purgatoire, ils ne sont pas considérés comme étant des monstres, mais peu importe. Lorsqu'une créature meurt (vampire, rougarou, n'importe quoi), son âme ne va pas en haut ou en bas, elle va sur le côté. Les âmes, étant incroyablement puissantes, sont comme des munitions célestes. Le Paradis et l'Enfer les veulent tous deux afin de pouvoir continuer leur bras de fer ridicule avec comme enjeu le destin de la Terre. Si le Paradis ou l'Enfer pouvait mettre leurs pattes sur les âmes du Purgatoire, l'un d'eux pourrait alors endiguer leur guerre et peut-être même y mettre fin pour de bon. Les puissants en Enfer ont fait une tentative pour ouvrir le Purgatoire, ce qui a énervé la harpie en charge là-bas, la fille qui avait créé tous les monstres et qu'ils appellent "La Mère de Tout" ou Eve. Eve est alors venue sur Terre et... elle ne fut pas enchantée par nous, chasseurs, qui avions tués tant de ses enfants au fil des ans. Elle nous a tendu un piège, nous a retourné les uns contre les autres. Dans le chaos qui s'en est suivi, Rufus a été tué. J'ai tenté de lui dire que j'étais désolé pour ce qui s'était passé à Omaha, mais il ne m'a pas laissé faire. Il a emporté ça dans sa tombe... _vouloir_ me haïr pour ça. Je suppose qu'il en avait le droit. J'espère qu'il repose en paix.

Adam Milligan. Le demi-frère de Sam et Dean, il avait, pour sûr, tiré la courte paille. Avant même qu'ils ne le rencontrent, Adam était déjà mort, tué par des goules. Et, lorsque durant l'Apocalypse, Dean refusa de dire oui à Michael, ce dernier ordonna à Zachariah de ramener Adam d'entre les morts. Il fut donc ramené à la vie, juste pour être utilisé comme pion dans un jeu d'échec céleste, Michael n'eut jamais vraiment l'intention d'utiliser Adam comme vaisseau, il cherchait juste à provoquer une réaction chez Dean. Lorsque Dean continua de dire non à Michael, celui-ci prit avec réluctance Adam comme vaisseau et Adam termina enfermé en Enfer avec Michael et Satan.

Je ne peux même pas imaginer les tourments que ce garçon doit traverser.

Ash. Un génie, bien que vous ne l'auriez jamais deviné en le regardant. Il est mort lorsque le roadhouse des Harvelle a brûlé. Parti trop jeune, comme Jo.

Pamela Barnes. Pourquoi est-ce que celles qui sont séduisantes doivent toujours mourir?

R.C. Adams, Jed Thurnby, Carl Moore, Olivia Lowry. Tous tués par la Résurrection des Témoins. Comme si les chasseurs avaient besoin de se sentir encore plus coupables pour les gens qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver.

Isaac Foster. Tué par le démon Gourmandise. Son enfant avait été tué par un démon, c'est pour cette raison que lui et sa femme, Tamara, ont commencés à chasser. Espérons qu'il soit avec sa fille maintenant. Espérons qu'il pense que ça en valait la peine.

Daniel Elkins. L'homme avait crédité d'avoir chassé les vampires à leur extinction, tué par des vampires. Une façon ironique de partir, mais il n'aurait pas voulu que ça se passe autrement. Il m'avait dit, plus d'une fois, qu'il quitterait ce monde dans un bain de sang, il avait eut raison.

Caleb Johnson. Tué par Meg Masters. Jamais connu aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu, mais c'était un putain de bon chasseur.

Puis, il y a tout le clan Campbell: Samuel, Mark, Gwen, Christian et quelques autres. Un an auparavant, je ne connaissais aucun d'eux. Ils sont arrivés dans ma vie et l'ont quittés aussi rapidement, chacun d'eux est mort. Tout un héritage de chasseur, détruit. Pour ce que j'en sais, Sam et Dean sont les derniers de cette lignée... et je ne les vois pas avoir bientôt des enfants, ni même un jour. Parce que s'ils en ont, j'espère qu'ils seront plus avisés que de continuer à chasser.

Quelque chose me dit que les garçons, Sam et Dean Winchester, chasseront toujours lorsque leurs noms seront ajoutés à cette liste et que ce jour arrivera bien trop tôt.


	25. Chapitre 24: Nourriture frite

_**Chapitre 24: Nourriture frite**_

SEIGNEUR, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE M'EFFONDRER. Tout est en train de disparaître. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre dont je dois me rappeler. Bon, ça peut ne pas sembler important, mais ça l'est pour moi. Mes aliments frits préférés:

 **Le bacon de poulet frit**. Ça existe. J'en ai mangé à la foire du comté de Lincoln y a quatre ans. Le même jour, j'ai rencontré cette femme qui s'appelait Reba, suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle, je l'aurais épousé...puis, je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin et je pouvais plus encadrer cette femme. _C'est_ à ce point-là qu'est bon le bacon de poulet frit. Je vous recommande vivement de faire tout ce que vous aurez à faire pour mettre la main sur du bacon de poulet frit, avant de mourir, sinon votre vie n'aura pas été complète.

 **Les Twinkies frits**. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'expliquer. On passe à la suite.

 **La bière frite**. Celui-là est rare, c'est pas tout le monde qui peut la faire, mais quand ils le font...le Paradis. Et j'entends ça dans le sens littéral. Quand je serais au Paradis vous pouvez être sûrs que c'est que je mangerais. En plus, c'est un excitant et un tranquillisant. La nourriture frite augmente votre pression sanguine, et la bière vous détend. Ça s'équilibre de lui-même de suite. La Science.

 **La dinde frite**. Ça ne serait pas Thanksgiving sans elle. Quand j'étais enfant, ça n'était pas Thanksgiving sans un de mes oncles crashant son quatre-roues dans le poulailler de notre voisin. Comme ça, vous avez de la dinde _et_ du poulet pour le dîner parce que mon vieux avait à payer pour les poulets morts et que nous n'allions pas gâcher de la nourriture juste parce qu'elle avait des traces de pneus dessus.

 **La pizza frite**. Plus simple que vous ne le pensez. Y a un endroit à Sheboygan qui la fait, et ça pourrait tuer un homme de simplement respirer l'air graisseux de ce trou à rats. Ceci étant dit, je ne laisserais jamais passer une chance de manger quelque chose qui est si gras à l'extérieur _et_ à l'intérieur.

 **Les Flautas**. J'ai pourchassé un wendigo jusqu'après la frontière mexicaine en quatre-vingts-quatorze, et j'ai fini par rester un mois au Mexique. Il y avait ce petit café, rien de plus qu'un signe néon à la fenêtre du salon d'une femme...meilleure nourriture que j'ai jamais mangé. L'endroit n'avait même pas de nom, juste le néon qui disait "Flautas". Je vous le dis, vous tueriez un homme juste pour pouvoir mettre la main sur un de ces petits tubes frits emplis de joie. L'hôtesse n'était pas déplaisante pour les yeux non plus. Je vous dirais bien d'aller chercher cet endroit si jamais vous vous trouvez un jour dans ces coins-là, mais aux dernières nouvelles, la ville entière a été balayée par un glissement de terrain, durant l'Apocalypse. Merci beaucoup Satan... espèce d'enfoiré.


	26. Chapitre 25: Dernières volontés

_**Chapitre 25: Dernière volonté et testament**_

JE N'AI PAS BEAUCOUP, en termes de possessions, mais je pense qu'il est temps que je dise où je souhaite qu'elles aillent, une fois que je serais parti.

Ma collection, mes voitures, bien qu'elles ne soient en très bon état, revient à Dean Winchester. Traite-les moitié aussi bien que tu traites l'Impala et elles seront entre de bien meilleures mains qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été avec moi.

Mes armes, elles, reviennent à Sam. Principalement parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mis de côté, et aussi, je sais que tu partageras avec Dean. Mais mon vrai cadeau pour toi, Sam, c'est de te donner la permission de numériser tous mes livres, comme tu m'as emmerdé pour que je le fasse durant des années. Amuse-toi bien.

Ma maison, brûlez cet endroit maudit. Elle recèle encore tant de souvenirs terribles pour moi, que c'est un miracle que j'ai pu y vivre. Permettez à quelqu'un repartir de zéro ici, avec une nouvelle maison qui n'aura pas toute cette histoire.

Mes livres reviennent aux chasseurs à travers le monde. Faites ce que vous avez à faire pour les propager dans le monde, là où ils pourront vraiment aider les gens.

Tout le reste, faites-en don à la charité, Aux gens qui sont au plus bas, comme je l'ai été tant de fois.

0o0o0o0

Je vais essayer d'aller fermer les yeux quelques instants. J'espère que je me réveillerai.


	27. Chapitre 26: Sam et Dean

_**Chapitre 26 Sam et Dean**_

WHOA. Quelque chose vient juste de...cliquer dans mon cerveau. J'ai vu cette femme, celle des marais, sauf que cette fois, elle était contre un champ d'étoile...mais pas à l'extérieur. C'était des étoiles _peintes_ sur quelque chose. Où était-elle?

J'espérais que ce petit exercice mental aiderait à déloger un souvenir, que je me souviendrais d'un indice quelconque pour m'aider à me guérir, mais...je suis pas plus avancé que quand j'ai commencé. Pire. Plutôt. Sachant que la moitié de mon esprit a foutu le camp. C'est comme si... quelque chose _grattait_ mes souvenirs, et jetait ensuite les morceaux dont il ne voulait pas. Pour ce qui est de ce que cette chose pourrait être, j'ai passé en revue chaque possibilité étant à ma connaissance, les ai écrites, mais j'ai échoué.

La pensée m'est venue que le quoi que ce soit, pouvait se trouver dans ma maison. Il pourrait être juste là, à se moquer de moi depuis l'obscurité pendant que je me débats, incapable de stopper l'inévitable. Fais chier. Je suppose que je le pense vraiment... que c'est inévitable.

Je ne dis pas ça souvent, mais là, j'abandonne.

J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, et laissé les instructions dont je pouvais me rappeler. Je pourrais continuer sur des milliers de pages, mais c'est à ça que sert ma bibliothèque. Si vous avez besoin de réponses qui ne sont pas là-dedans, vous savez où chercher. Ou appelez Sam et Dean, ou Creaser, ou Visyak, ou Rodger Stanton, ou encore Willie Freeman; leurs numéros sont... quelque part. Je me souviens même plus où je les conserve.

Alors, on y est. Je termine ce petit _memento mori_ sur une note finale. Un message pour Sam et Dean, s'ils trouvent ce livre un jour.

J'ai rencontré Sam et Dean pour la première alors qu'ils étaient petits. Dean devait avoir six ou sept ans, et Sam trois ans. Même là, vous pouviez clairement voir leurs personnalités, Dean était le bon petit soldat à Papa, marchant et parlant comme John du mieux qu'il pouvait, Sam était plus calme, plus réservé et introspectif, regardant le monde et réfléchissant vraiment avant d'agir. Je n'ai jamais connu Mary, mais j'imagine qu'elle était comme ça aussi.

Lorsque j'ai vraiment connu la famille Winchester, j'avais déjà abandonné la vie sur les routes et m'étais réinstallé à Sioux Falls. John m'appelait alors souvent pour me demander d'infos, de renforts, ou un endroit où passer la nuit. Le plus souvent, cependant, il avait besoin d'un endroit où déposer les garçons pendant qu'il partait à la poursuite de quelque chose de dangereux.

Pour eux, j'étais Oncle Bobby, le vieil excentrique qui avait un jardin vraiment cool. Même Sam qui n'était pas très intéressé par les voitures ne pouvait s'empêcher de bien s'amuser dans la cour de ma casse-auto, jouant à cache-cache avec Dean, s'imaginant l'histoire de chacune des voitures. Est-ce qu'elle avait une famille? Est-ce que celle-ci lui manquait?

Lorsque John revenait de ses chasses, nous nous asseyions tous autour de la table de ma cuisine et parlions de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était absent. John inventait des histoires sur ses prétendues ventes, pour le bénéfice de Sam, mais à travers lesquelles Dean voyait clairement. Sam restait assis à écouter, et parlait parfois à John d'un livre qu'il avait lu pendant que John n'était pas là. Puis, lorsque Sam avait été au lit, Dean récitait alors tout le folklore qu'il avait appris en fouinant dans ma bibliothèque, si fier d'être un homme.

Ensuite, ils disparaissaient pendant des mois. Je m'inquiétais tant pour ces garçons, c'était comme voir mes propres fils partir à la guerre à chaque fois qu'ils partaient. John était un excellent chasseur, mais il n'était pas prudent. Pas assez prudent, en tout cas, en ayant deux jeunes enfants avec lui.

En 1991, j'avais donné à Sam un cadeau à offrir à John pour Noël. C'était une amulette que j'avais eu lors d'un échange avec une femme à Tampa, et qui, disait-elle, était une protection. Mon intention était très claire, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour m'assurer que John serait toujours là pour ses garçons, je le ferais. La fois suivante où je les ai vus, courant janvier 'quatre-vingts-douze, Dean portait l'amulette. Sam l'avait donné à frère à la place, et lorsque j'ai demandé pourquoi, j'ai su que Sam avait appris la vérité sur ce que John faisait vraiment, et sur les risques qu'il prenait chaque jour. Sam se sentait trahi que John lui ai menti pendant si longtemps. Ça n'avait pas de sens pour lui que son père se donne autant de mal et prenne autant de risque pour d'autres personnes au lieu de protéger ses enfants. C'est de là qu'a commencé la dispute entre Sam et John, et je dois dire que... j'étais d'accord avec Sam.

Dans un sens, j'avais perdu ma femme à cause d'un démon, et je n'ai jamais eu ma revanche. Je comprenais donc John. Mais... lorsque Karen était morte, je n'avais plus rien. _John avait une famille._ Il avait tant de choses pour lesquelles vivre, j'étais envieux de lui. Si ça avait été mes garçons, aucune chance que je sois allé après le démon qui avait tué leur mère. Je les aurais installés dans une ville agréable, et aurais essayé de m'assurer que leurs vies soient aussi normales que possible.

[Dessin de l'amulette]

Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots. Je n'étais pas à la place de John donc je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que j'aurais fait. Mais la quête de vengeance de John l'a tué et a entraîné ses fils dans une vie qui finira par les tuer aussi (c'est déjà arrivé quelques fois, mais jusque-là, ça n'a pas tenu).

Un jour, les Winchesters sont arrivés à ma porte et Dean portait un pistolet à sa ceinture. Il avait douze ans. Je savais que les garçons savaient tirer, même moi, je les avais emmenés s'entraîner à tirer sur des cibles, mais là c'était trop. J'ai essayé d'en parler à John, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. "Ils doivent connaître la vérité sur ce qui se trouve au-dehors, Bobby." m'a-t-il dit, "Je dois m'assurer qu'ils soient prêts."

Il entraînait ces garçons comme s'ils étaient des commandos de la Marine. Dean était le plus excité des deux, mais Sam, aussi, était bon tireur. Ils avaient de solides connaissances sur toutes sortes de légendes concernant les monstres, savaient quelle est la différence entre un fantôme et un poltergeist (les poltergeists peuvent déplacer des trucs), pouvaient démonter/remonter un fusil en trente secondes. Ils n'ont, aussi, jamais vraiment eu la chance d'être des enfants.

John me laissa, un jour, pour partir sur une chasse dans le Montana et me dit qu'il serait de retour dans une semaine. Après dix jours, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Il avait un téléphone portable à cette époque, mais il ne répondait pas. Les garçons étaient alors assez âgés pour comprendre que je m'inquiétais, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Je leur disais que j'avais parlé à John et qu'il reviendrait les chercher dès qu'il le pourrait. Secrètement, j'avais commencé à appeler tous les hôpitaux et toutes les morgues du Montana pour savoir si son corps avait été retrouvé.

Après deux semaines, j'ai commencé à appeler tous les chasseurs que je connaissais pour voir si l'un d'entre eux pouvait se rendre là-bas et prendre de ses nouvelles. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les garçons tous seuls, ça m'aurait rendu aussi mauvais que John. Personne n'était disponible, les années quatre-vingt-dix furent chargées pour les chasseurs. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est attendre.

C'était l'été, donc les garçons n'avaient pas école, aussi, je fis de mon mieux pour les garder occupés, pour les empêcher de poser trop de questions sur où était John et quand allait-il revenir. Sam était le pire, sachant qu'il était encore petit et naïf. Il crut chacun de mes mensonges, mais ça me flinguait de devoir leur mentir.

Après un mois, j'avais accepté le fait que John était mort. Trouver comment l'annoncer à Sam et Dean fut l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai jamais eu à faire, et je haïssais John de me forcer à le faire. Je les ai assis tous les deux dans mon salon, mais je n'arrivais pas à me forcer à sortir les mots. J'avais les larmes lorsque j'ai finalement réussi à le dire. "Les garçons, votre papa ne reviendra pas cette fois."

Sam était si choqué qu'il ne put même pas pleurer. Dean, lui, me hurla dessus. Me traita de menteur, me dit que John était bien trop fort pour mourir, qu'il était juste occupé avec une affaire et qu'il serait bientôt à la maison. J'avais envie de dire, "Tu as raison Dean. Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt de retour.". Je pouvais pas. Je devais arracher le bandage d'un coup, faire comprendre à Dean que s'accrocher à l'espoir du retour de John ne rendrait que les choses plus difficiles. Dean et moi ne nous sommes jamais disputés aussi violemment depuis. Il hurlait, me frappait le torse et m'insultait pour n'avoir aucune confiance en John. Pendant ce temps, Sam restait assit, silencieux. Encaissant tout ça.

Je suis allé trop loin. Dans ma tentative de faire comprendre à Dean, j'ai dit des choses sur John que je ne pouvais plus retirer. Des choses qu'aucun fils ne devrait entendre sur son père. Je lui ai dit que John était un idiot, un putain d'abruti de pourchasser la chose qui avait tué leur mère et qu'ils auraient été bien mieux s'ils avaient finis à l'orphelinat après la mort de Mary plutôt que d'être traînés partout par John. Toutes les mauvaises pensées que j'avais eu pour lui, je les ai laissées sortir en cet instant. Entre ça et ce qui s'est passé à Omaha, je vous ai parlé des deux moments dont je suis le moins fier.

Dean est alors parti comme une furie, disparaissant dans la forêt entourant ma maison. Pendant dix heures, j'ai attendu qu'il revienne. Alors que je commençais à envisager d'appeler la police pour m'aider à le retrouver, j'ai réalisé à quel point Dean était comme son père. Et que la réaction de Dean était juste sa façon de traiter ce qu'il devait savoir comme étant vrai, que John ne reviendrait vraiment pas. J'ai rendu les choses bien pires que ce qu'elles avaient besoin d'être. Et ce pauvre Sam...assez intelligent pour comprendre exactement ce qui se passait, mais assez timide pour tout supporter en silence. Dieu, seul sait la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

À minuit, j'entendis des pas sur mon porche. Lorsque j'ai ouvert ma porte, Dean était là, tenant la main de John Winchester.

Il était vivant. Et en rentrant, il avait trouvé son fils sur le bord de l'autoroute, essayant de faire du stop pour se rendre au Montana.

Lorsque John me regarda, il avait des yeux de glace. Il était vraiment si furieux contre moi pour ce que j'avais dit à Dean et Sam qu'il aurait pu me massacrer. Il appela Sam qui s'était endormi sur mon canapé. Leur dit qu'ils partaient, qu'ils allaient rester avec de _vrais_ amis.

Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas fier de ce que j'avais dit à Dean, mais je ne suis, aussi, pas très fier de ce que j'ai fait ensuite...j'ai attrapé une carabine à sel gemme qui se trouvait sur une étagère et j'ai chassé John de ma propriété, criblant l'arrière de l'Impala de sel, alors qu'elle faisait un dérapage en quittant mon allée.

J'ai passé les quelques années suivantes à regretter ce qui s'était passé. La chasse pouvait être une vie esseulée, et ça l'était encore plus sans les Winchesters. J' ai peut-être un extérieur bourru, mais tout le monde veux une famille. C'est ce que John avait, et j'avais l'impression qu'il la jetait aux orties.

La fois suivante où je vis Sam et Dean, fut des années après, et ils avaient grandi. Sam avait été à la fac, Dean avait commencé à chasser en solo. Ils s'étaient joints afin de trouver John, qui (une fois de plus) avait disparu. C'était la même histoire, sauf qu'ils étaient maintenant tous deux assez âgés pour connaître la vérité sur John.

Ils le trouvèrent à la fin, mais leur réunion fut de courte durée. John donna sa vie pour sauver celle de Dean, et fut envoyé en Enfer. Sam, Dean et moi, furent, en ouvrant la porte du Diable dans le Wyoming, en mesure de le laisser s'échapper et d'obtenir revanche sur le démon aux-yeux-jaunes pour ce que le bâtard avait fait à Mary Winchester.

Avoir à nouveau les garçons dans ma vie fut l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit jamais arrivé. Ça m'a donné le sentiment d'avoir un but, que je n'avais plus eu depuis des années. Ça m'a donné, à nouveau, une famille.

Si j'ai appris quelque chose de la vie, c'est ça: vous choisissez votre famille. Ce n'est pas juste le sang, ce n'est pas ce qu'on vous a donné à la naissance, la vie c'est ce que vous en faite, c'est avec qui vous choisissez de passer vos jours. Si Sam et Dean sont ce que je me suis fait de la vie, alors je crois avoir fait un putain de bon boulot.

J'essaie de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai vu leurs visages. Ashland est floue. Ça devait être deux semaines plus tôt. Dean avait fait tout laissé tomber à Sam pour un concert d'AC/DC à Rapid City, et j'avais fait le voyage pour les voir. Dean se frayait un chemin à travers la foule de l'amphithéâtre, et lorsqu'il revint vers nous, il était en sang... non. Ce n'était pas Rapid City. Où était-ce? Dean, le visage en sang comme s'il avait frappé avec une certaine détermination.

C'était Ashland.

Les étoiles étaient derrière lui aussi. Les étoiles peintes.

L'auberge Starry Nite, à la sortie de l'autoroute 13, un kilomètre en dehors d'Ashland. C'était là que Sam et Dean s'étaient installés. C'était là que la femme nous avait emmenés, après la tourbière.

Je pars, de suite. Vais retourner là-bas, tenter de les retrouver, tenter de retrouver cette femme que je n'arrête pas de voir... et si c'est elle qui m'a fait ça, je vais la tuer.

J'espère ne jamais avoir à finir ce journal. Si vous trouvez ce texte et que je suis mort, faites passer le message. Continuez à vous battre pour la bonne cause.

\- Bobby Singer, 2011

* * *

 _Ce chapitre doit être un de mes favoris dans le livre._

 _Je vous laisse un peu de temps pour boucler votre enquête ;)_

 _Je posterai les deux derniers chapitres demain, comme ça vous avez le temps de faire des déductions de dernière minute concernant cette mystérieuse femme-rivière, et sur ce qui est arrivé à Bobby (qui/quoi? comment? Pourquoi? ...)._


	28. Chapitre 27: L'Oubli

_**Chapitre 27: L'Oubli**_

UH. SALUT.

Je suis pas Bobby.

Mon nom est Dean Winchester, et je suis pas certain de comment expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Je crois qu'avec ces machins vous commencez par le début. Je suis pas un écrivain, alors soyez indulgent.

Mon frère, Sam, et moi étions dans le nord du Wisconsin sur la piste d'un truc qui avait fait disparaître quelques mecs. J'avais parié sur un succube ou une sirène, Sammy lui, pensait à un crocotta. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons reçu un appel concernant une apparition d'Eve à Port Washington, quelques heures au Sud de là où nous étions. Eve était un gros poisson (pas, vous savez, littéralement), et nous devions donc laisser tomber le cas d'Ashland et on a appelé Bobby pour qu'il s'en occupe. Ne choquant personne, il a fait son grincheux, mais a sauté dans sa Chevelle amochée et fit le trajet.

Quand nous sommes revenus de Port Washington (le truc de Eve était une fausse alerte), Bobby avait fait la plupart des recherches pour nous. C'était un banshee, donc Sammy et moi, avions tort tous les deux. Dans sa sagesse infinie, Bobby avait fait s'accrocher le banshee à lui, nous jouions donc contre la montre. Tôt ou tard, Bobby nous filerait entre les pattes et disparaîtrait, donc on devait lui coller au train à chaque seconde. Et, putain, Bobby est une vraie pipelette quand vous êtes avec lui tout le temps.

Bobby a commencé à faire son angoissé, à vraiment vouloir se rendre dans les marais, on savait donc que le chant du banshee commençait à faire effet. Avant qu'on aille jusqu'aux marais, Bobby a dû chanter cette chanson pourrie dans le téléphone de Sam, il disait que c'était le seul moyen de buter le banshee, et hé, c'était lui l'expert. Mais j'avais quand même l'impression que c'était nous qui étions punis.

Bobby vous a déjà raconté comment les choses se sont passées avec le banshee. C'était pas lui le problème. Cette, désolé du langage, complète salope est arrivée de nulle part et nous a botté le cul et puis nous nous sommes tous réveillés dans notre hôtel, l'auberge Starry Nite sur l'autoroute 13.

La femme était penchée sur Bobby, le touchant avec de mauvaises intentions; exerçant son mojo. Son visage était tordu de douleur, comme s'il avait mangé de mauvais fruits de mer, ou quelque chose. Elle lui parlait, en chuchotant, mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Sam et moi étions ligotés à des chaises, ça nous arrive si souvent que nous devrions avoir des couteaux cachés dans nos manches. Mais étant des génies absolus, on fait pas ça. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on fera, juste après avoir attachés nos armes à une corde élastique. _(1)_ Je pouvais dire que Sam travaillait déjà à défaire ses liens, et c'est ce que je faisais aussi, mais ça nous prendrait une minute.

La femme posa un doigt sur la tempe de Bobby, lui a fait un machin de fusion de l'esprit Vulcain _(2)_ , et quand elle éloigna son doigt, un filament de lumière blanche suivit, comme si elle tirait sur une ficelle d'énergie pure. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, Bobby semblait pas très enthousiaste à ce sujet. Elle leva son doigt, traînant la lumière avec lui et le mit contre sa tempe. C'était comme si elle créait une connexion psychique entre eux.

Il y avait rien que nous pussions faire, à part montrer notre mécontentement à la dame. Bobby commença à marmonner, bredouillant des trucs qui n'avaient aucun sens, comme s'il savait pas où il était. La connasse foutait le bordel dans son esprit, plaçant un robinet dans son cerveau et laissant couler tout le jus.

Sam étant Sam, se libéra de ses liens le premier. Ces énormes biceps ne servent pas qu'à impressionner d'autres mecs à la salle de sport. La femme leva la main, serra le poing et il fut balancé en arrière droit contre moi. Ma chaise se renversa, ce qui fut, en fait une bonne chose parce que ça m'aida en me mettant dans une meilleure position pour attendre les nœuds sur la corde. J'étais debout quelques secondes plus tard et vis Sam se faire botter le cul une deuxième fois. Le mec se fait toujours tabasser par des filles.

Quand je l'ai attaquée, je vais pas dire que ça s'est super bien passé, mais au moins j'ai pas été envoyé contre un mur. Elle m'avait peut-être mis quelques coups de poings, mais j'avais aussi placé quelques coups. Sam arriva derrière elle et réussi à placer une main autour de son cou, pendant que j'allais vers l'oreiller sur le lit où j'avais caché des couteaux et des flingues.

C'est quand les choses ont commencées à devenir bizarres.

Bobby se leva et commença à agir comme un fou. Et je veux dire, comme un mec qui a complètement grillé là-haut. Il nous frappait et exigeait que le conduisions à l'arrêt de bus. Elle avait vraiment dû changer son cerveau en œufs brouillés, parce qu'une seconde plus tard, il quittait la chambre en courant sans un regard en arrière. La dernière fois que je le vis, sa Chevelle quittait le parking de l'auberge dans un dérapage.

Et après, la dame s'est _vraiment_ foutue en rogne.

0o0o0o0

Je n'aime pas plus que n'importe quel mec, me faire botter le cul, mais c'est encore un peu plus embarrassant quand votre job consiste justement à botter des culs. Bref... les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas exactement comme un moment passé dans la Champagne Room du Spearmint Rhino _(3)._ Sammy et moi étions enfermés dans cette pièce à nous faire tripoter la caboche.

Des bouts de mes souvenirs sont confus (à cause du tripotage de caboche...), mais c'était comme si elle scannait mon cerveau. Sondant ce qu'elle trouvait là-dedans et arrachant les parties qui lui plaisait. De temps en temps, elle riait, pleurait ou commençait à se parler à elle-même, revivant chaque souvenir qu'elle nous prenait. Quand elle nous enlevait nos souvenirs, ils flashaient dans nos têtes. Des petits bouts, comme des échos.

Elle continuait à prélever des souvenirs de Bobby aussi. Une fois qu'elle lui avait implanté ce robinet, elle était capable de siphonner sa mémoire, peu importe où il se trouvait. Un bon business, je pense, si vous êtes à fond dans le vole de la vie des gens. Ce qu'elle faisait des souvenirs et pourquoi elle choisissait ceux qu'elle choisissait, elle ne le partagea pas avec nous.

Pendant que j'étais ligoté, et que mon pamplemousse était pressé, j'ai pu réfléchir. Qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, je ne reverrais peut-être plus jamais Bobby. Il était pas en état de nous secourir et il était le seul à savoir que nous étions là.

J'aurais pas dû douter de lui.

Ça lui prit quelques jours, mais Bobby se montra. Pendant que la dame me forçait à revivre la classe de Seconde, Bobby défonça la porte d'entrée de notre chambre d'hôtel. Il la cribla de sel gemme avant même qu'elle ait le temps de se retourner. Du sang gicla sur le papier peint étoilé bien ringard, une sorte d'amélioration en fait. Ça a pas suffi achever la harpie cependant. Une autre cartouche l'atteint en plein ventre, et elle se plia en deux de douleur. Bobby alla vers Sam en premier et le détacha, puis vint à moi.

À trois contre une, le combat était plutôt équilibré. Nous l'avions encerclée et Bobby avait sorti un couteau en argent de sa veste et lui mit quelques coups avant de s'effondrer et de faire des convulsions. Puis Sammy tomba aussi. Quand il me regarda, on aurait qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas du tout. Un regard vide.

Ma vie entière passa devant mes yeux; chaque coup, chaque baiser, tous les monstres et tous les hamburgers au bacon. Chacun d'eux sembla si réel, comme si je goûtais chaque saveur que j'avais un jour, expérimentée. Et bordel, ce qu'elles avaient un goût bizarre, toutes mélangées comme ça.

J'ai dû lutter pour me remettre sur mes pieds. La femme était concentrée, ses mains tendues vers Sammy et moi. Bobby était aussi à nouveau sur ses pieds, et avait du mal à se diriger vers elle. Je suis encore tombé au sol, totalement inutile. Imaginez ressentir simultanément chaque émotion que vous ayez jamais ressenti. Je savais pas si je devais pleurer, rire ou gerber, mais j'ai vraiment failli faire les trois. Quand j'ai relevé les yeux, Bobby avait une lame contre sa gorge. Elle parlait, mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre c'était les voix dans ma tête: la voix de mon père, la voix de Sam, la voix de ma mère me disant que les anges veillaient sur moi...

Ça s'arrêta vite, comme si un robinet avait été fermé. J'essuyai les larmes de mes joues de la manière la plus virile possible, puis vis qu'elle et Bobby se faisaient toujours face. Le couteau de Bobby, et la main du machin toujours levés.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, de cette manière totalement flippante dont les monstres le font. "L'Oubli, Lethe, La Grande Rivière." répondit-elle et c'est textuel parce que je serais bien incapable d'inventer toute cette merde.

Bobby secoua la tête. "Connais pas."

Vous savez, quoi d'autre, à part Bobby est bavard? Les monstres. Ils aiment vous racontez leur histoire et jacasser sur combien leur vie est horrible, sur le fardeau qu'ils portent, et blablabla. Et elle n'était pas différente des autres.

Donc, l'Oubli, aka Lethe aka la garce complètement tarée, était une grande déesse de la mythologie grecque. Son boulot? Effacer la mémoire des gens, je sais, quel choc. Elle aimait son travail et apparemment était très bonne dans celui-ci. Elle appréciait le, j'sais pas, le goût des souvenirs qu'elle prenait.

Bobby a une image d'elle dans un de ses livres, mais elle lui rend pas justice:

[Image d'un pilier sculpté où une femme renverse un vase de liquide qui coule jusqu'en bas de la colonne]

L'Oubli recevait ses ordres des mecs d'en haut et ça marchait comme ça depuis qu'Adam et Ève "mettaient le petit Jésus dans la crèche" _(4)_ au Jardin d'Éden. Des gens voient des choses qu'ils ne sont pas censés voir, tous les jours, et elle était celle qui se pointait comme une fleur pour enlever ces souvenirs. Un genre de femme de ménage céleste. Sauf qu'une récession a frappé le Paradis et qu'elle avait été mise à pied. Nous avions empêché l'Apocalypse, et le Grand Plan du Paradis avait jeté aux ordures. Exactement comme ceux des Sœurs du Destin, les services de L'Oubli n'étaient plus nécessaires. La Team Free Will, Baby! _(5)_

Mais L'Oubli, elle aimait bien trop son boulot pour laisser tomber. Comme un de ces comptables qui prend sa retraite mais continue de calculer les recettes fiscales des gens pour s'amuser. Il n'y avait plus d'ordres venant du Paradis lui disant de prendre nos souvenirs. Pas de plan. Elle nous dit que si un ange comme Balthazar pouvait se balader librement en faisant tout ce qu'il voulait, elle allait faire la même chose que lui.

Bobby lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait de nous et elle lui répondit par l'honnête vérité. Un souvenir, c'était tout. Un souvenir _à Bobby_. Elle avait pu le sentir depuis l'autre côté de l'État, et avait utilisé le banshee afin de nous attirer là. Sammy et moi étions juste des dommages collatéraux.

Je lui ai demandé ce qui clochait avec mes souvenirs. Je veux dire, je comptais pour du beurre ou quoi? Elle avait analysé tous nos souvenirs, et malgré tout ce que Sam et moi avions traversé, Bobby était quand même le plus mal loti d'entre nous. Il avait été forcé de tuer sa femme, deux fois, et enterré presque tous les amis qu'il avait eut un jour. Il avait vu assez de trucs horribles pour lui durer une centaine de vies. Et malgré toutes ces casseroles, profondément en lui, il cachait un souvenir, un souvenir parfait. Un moment de... béatitude j'suppose. _C'est ça_ qu'elle voulait. Ce moment parfait.

Mais il était trop bien caché pour qu'elle puisse le trouver. Elle avait essayé de le faire sortir, mais il était enfoui sous des couches de pure souffrance qu'elle pouvait pas passer. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait eu besoin qu'il revienne à Ashland et pourquoi elle avait utilisée sa connexion psychique avec Bobby pour lui envoyer des indices; des images d'elle, de moi, de ce qui s'était passé avec le banshee, lui rendant juste assez de ses souvenirs pour qu'il puisse venir jusqu'à elle. Elle voulait négocier.

Ce seul souvenir contre nos vies. Connaissant Bobby, j'ai pensé qu'il dirait de suite, oui. J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un si prompt au sacrifice de soi. Mais j'espérais qu'il refuserait. Il avait là-dedans quelque chose de rare, genre un sur million, avait-elle dit. Si j'avais ça, moi aussi, je le garderais caché. Mais s'il refusait son offre, elle aspirerait ce qu'elle pourrait de nos têtes et nous laisserait là, à crever comme des légumes.

Bobby, bénit soit son cœur revêche, répondit non. Il lui dit de bien aller se faire mettre. Précisa qu'il en avait fini de passer des accords avec des trucs comme elle. Il savait exactement de quel souvenir elle parlait, et il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'abandonner. Il se montrait un peu cavalier concernant ma vie et celle de Sam, mais j'appréciais son attitude.

Ceci dit, L'Oubli connaissait son point faible. Karen. Apparemment, Bobby avait réalisé qu'il perdait la mémoire en conduisant vers chez lui à Sioux Falls. Il avait été si terrifié à l'idée de perdre ses souvenirs de Karen qu'il avait gravé son nom dans le pare-brise de sa voiture sur une aire de repos sur la route. S'il tenait tant à elle, comment se sentirait-il si elle n'avait jamais su qu'il existait? L'Oubli avait un laissez-passer pour les portes nacrées du Paradis. Plusieurs personnes à qui elle avait effacé la mémoire étaient _déjà mortes_... dans la mythologie grecque, la rivière Lethe était l'endroit où les âmes étaient nettoyées avant d'être réincarnées, elle pouvait donc aller trouver Karen au Paradis et lui voler tous ses souvenirs de Bobby. Si jamais ils se retrouvaient un jour, Bobby l'aimerait toujours, mais elle, elle ne se souviendrait même plus de son nom.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que se sera?" demanda-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu me donneras ce souvenir pour Karen?"

Pour Bobby, ce n'était même pas un choix. Il lui a dit oui.

0o0o0o0

L'Oubli posa ses mains sur le visage de Bobby. Il était assis sur une chaise et elle était debout devant lui. Une fois qu'elle aurait le fragment de mémoire, elle nous laisserait partir, affirmait-elle. J'ai rencontré assez de monstres pour savoir qu'une fois qu'ils ont goûtés l'appât jeté dans l'eau, ils ne vous lâchaient plus. Elle prendrait le souvenir parfait de Bobby, puis le reste de ses souvenirs, puis les miens, et enfin ceux de Sam. Nous devions nous battre.

Bobby lui annonça qu'il était prêt. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. C'était le moment de faire... quelque chose.

Parfois, quand je suis dans une situation vraiment stressante, je pense à cette image hilarante de Sammy quand il avait deux ans. Il est complètement nu et joue de l'air-guitare sur le morceau "Kashmir" des Led Zep. _(6)_ C'était avant qu'il se décide à haïr la bonne musique. J'n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ça me vient en tête, mais ça me détend. J'étais sur le point de voir mon ami se faire lobotomiser, et d'un coup, Sammy faisant un riff sur son air-guitare.

Le truc le plus incroyable, arriva alors. L'Oubli _rit_.

Le lien entre nous était toujours actif. Ce que je me rappelais, _elle se le rappelait_. Enfin, j'avais une arme contre elle.

Je me suis remis Alastair en tête, me marquant avec un morceau de fer chauffé à blanc. Des crochets rouillés étant enfoncés à travers ma peau. De l'eau bouillante étant forcée dans ma gorge.

L'Oubli eut un mouvement instinctif de recul, s'éloigna de Bobby. Confuse.

Un scalpel courant et entamant la peau de mon torse. Un clou s'enfonçant à travers mes mains. Une aiguille se frayant un chemin dans mon œil. C'était l'enfer, littéralement. Je revivais mon passage en Enfer.

L'Oubli grogna, ravagée par la douleur.

"Sam, utilise l'enfer." lançai-je. "Pense à l'Enfer." Il ne se rappelait que de quelques secondes de son passage dans la Fosse, mais ça avait été avec Lucifer en personne, quelques secondes étaient plus que suffisantes.

Sam acquiesça et se concentra, j'avais peur qu'il fasse une autre crise, comme la dernière qu'il s'était souvenu de son temps passé en Enfer, mais c'était toujours mieux que chacun de nous se faisant aspirer le cerveau.

L'Oubli tendit une main vers moi, mais je me suis contenté de continuer à penser à l'Enfer. Me rappelant des années de tortures aux mains d'un démon qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

Et puis, ma mère. Mary Winchester, me souriant. L'Oubli me mettait cette image en tête, mais je devais la combattre. La remplacer par quelque chose d'horrible.

Bobby se leva, une des mains de l'Oubli, toujours sur son visage. Il lui attrapa l'autre main.

J'ai pensé à la mort de mon père. À être déchiré par des Chiens de l'Enfer. À regarder Sammy être tué par Jake.

Un couteau. Bobby tenait un couteau dans sa main. L'Oubli hurla.

J'ai regardé le feu brûler notre maison à Lawrence. Brûler le corps de ma mère. J'ai regardé Sam chuté en l'Enfer.

Un éclat argenté. Bobby avait planté sa lame dans la poitrine de l'Oubli. Elle tomba à la renverse, des décharges de lumière quittant sa bouche. Une en moi, une en Sam, une en Bobby et les autres partant dans des milliers de directions différentes. Nos souvenirs remis, exactement là où elle les avait pris.

Nous restâmes tous silencieux pendant un instant. Pas tout à fait certains de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis Bobby se dirigea vers notre sac de voyage et sortit une machette. Il commença à entailler le corps de l'Oubli.

Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il était en train de foutre.

Il me sourit, comme s'il rappelait quelque chose de drôle. Il me dit "C'est pas mort, tant que c'est pas en cinq morceaux."

* * *

 _(1) Meta & Private joke. Il y a entre les membres de l'équipe de Supernatural (et les fans aussi) plusieurs private jokes, dont celle-ci:Ils disent souvent (en convention, et sur le tournage, dès que ça arrive) que Sam et Dean échappant sans arrêt leurs armes (ce qui est vrai) devraient vraiment envisager de les accrocher à une corde pour ne plus les perdre si souvent._

 _De plus, les scénaristes de la série adorent (comme vous avez dû le remarquer) mettre du Meta dans les épisodes (y en quasi dans chaque, et certains épisodes sont même entièrement basés sur le côté Meta), et jusque-là, dans 'Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting' on en avait pas vraiment eut, (une ou référence par-ci par-là) et ça n'aurait pas été du Supernatural sans un gros moment (grosse référence) Meta!_

 _(2) Référence (que vous aviez sûrement tous compris) à StarTrek. Le "Fusionnement de l'esprit Vulcain" est le lien télépathique que peuvent imposer à quelqu'un les Vulcains. (Les mecs aux oreilles d'Elfes dans la série, mais ça, vous le saviez aussi)._

 _(3) Référence en partie Meta (encore). "Spearmint Rhino" est un Gentlemen's Club plus ou moins de luxe, pour riches en tout cas, offrant plein de services genre: limousines gratuites pour les clients V.I.P, location de salles privées, soirées privées avec DJ… mais bon ça reste quand même une chaîne de clubs de strip-tease (mais ils appellent un "Club pour Gentilshommes" parce que ça sonne mieux sans doute). On ne trouve des "Spearmint Rhino" qu'aux U.S.A, en Grande-Bretagne et en Australie. "The Champagne Room" dont parle Dean est une des salles privées du club de Las Vegas, apparemment une petite pièce confortable sans fenêtres que les gens peuvent réserver, strip-teaseuse(s) inclue(s) évidemment._

 _Et Gabriel y fait référence dans l'épisode 19 de la saison 5 (Hammer of the Gods). Il dit à Lucifer "Et si tu voyais leurs clubs de strip-tease." ("And you should see the Spearmint Rhino" [Et tu devrais voir le Spearmint Rhino] en V.O)._

 _(4) Expression typiquement anglaise dans la V.O signifiant clairement coucher ensemble. Comme elle se traduisait pas super bien, j'ai choisi une expression bien française voulant aussi dire faire l'amour. Y'en avait un paquet que j'aurais pu prendre, mais je trouvais sympa de rester dans le "thème de la religion" avec le Petit Jésus._

 _(5) J'aurais pu traduire "Team Free Will" (La Team ou l'Équipe pour le Libre-Arbitre), mais...non, c'était juste pas possible. C'est la Team Free Will, quoi!_

 _(6) Surnom français du groupe CULTE, TOTALEMENT MYTHIQUE ET CARRÉMENT GÉNIAL: Led Zepplin! (Le surnom anglais, utilisé dans la V.O est tout simplement Zepplin)._


	29. Chapitre 28: Le souvenir caché

_**Chapitre 28: Le souvenir caché**_

HEY. C'EST ENCORE DEAN. Je vous dois quelques explications supplémentaires.

On est tous de retour à Sioux Falls maintenant, à chercher notre prochain cas. J'ai trouvé ce paquet de feuilles dans la poubelle et je les ai parcourues. J'n'avais aucune idée que Bobby avait enduré tant de choses, ou que nous avions tous été si proche de l'échec sur ce coup-là.

Bobby ne voulait pas finir ce livre. Il a dit qu'il avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Je lui ai dit que c'était trop important pour être jeté. Qu'un jour, nous aurions tous été mis sous terre, et que quelqu'un devrait reprendre les choses là où nous les avions laissées. Qu'il se devait à lui-même, de mettre un point final à son histoire, de laisser une trace derrière lui. Il m'a dit que j'n'avais qu'à le faire moi-même. Donc, nous y voilà.

Je vous ai raconté ce qui s'était passé avec l'Oubli. Mais il manque une pièce. Après que nous nous soyons tirés de l'auberge Starry Nite, j'ai questionné Bobby au sujet du souvenir. Sur ce que c'était que l'Oubli voulait à ce point. Il m'a simplement humph-é et est monté dans son van avant de démarrer.

Il y a des indices cela dit. Vous avez lu ce qu'il a écrit, non? L'homme est un Grincheux-de-première-catégorie à l'extérieur, mais est fondamentalement obsédé par la famille. C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours été dur avec mon père, parce que papa avait ce que lui, avait toujours voulu: des enfants.

Et puis, il y a la liste de noms d'il y a quelques chapitres. Ça m'a fait réfléchir: Et si, ces noms étaient ceux qu'il voulait donner à ses enfants, s'il en avait un jour?

Je pense que Bobby s'accroche à un souvenir depuis des années, un souvenir qui le détruit de l'intérieur, mais qui est, aussi, bien trop important pour être lâché. Écoutez-moi attentivement jusqu'au bout: _je pense que Bobby allait être père_. Que Karen était enceinte quand elle est morte, et que le souvenir qu'il garde avec lui depuis lors, est celui de Karen le lui annonçant. J'n'ai aucun moyen de prouver ça, mais c'est ce que je pense. Elle a dit à Bobby qu'il allait être père et quelques semaines plus tard il dut la tuer. Un souvenir parfait, entouré par la misère, le chagrin et le regret. Peut-être son dernier _bon_ souvenir de Karen, le seul amour de vie.

Mais, au bout du compte, c'est le souvenir de Bobby. Le truc bien avec les souvenirs c'est qu'ils sont privés. Ils ne peuvent pas être retirés, échangés ou volés (la plupart du temps). Je vais donc arrêter de poser des questions. S'il veut le partager un jour, il connaît mon numéro.

Bobby et moi avons passé ces derniers jours à réparer sa Chevelle. Il avait fait la même chose pour moi quand l'Impala avait été bousillée, je me suis dit que je lui en devais une. C'est... Ça me rappelle quand je travaillais avec mon père. Si Bobby a bien perdu un enfant, et comme j'ai perdu mon père, et bien... alors, peut-être que ce que nous avons n'est pas un mauvais substitut. Bobby a raison. La famille n'est pas que le sang.

* * *

 _Voilà qui conclut ce Guide de Chasse de Bobby Singer!_

 _Bravo et bien joué à Sherloki-Impala-Tardis (SI VOUS LISEZ BIEN L'ANGLAIS, ALLEZ LIRE SA FANFIC ET MÊME SI CE N'EST PAS LE CAS, ÇA VAUT VRAIMENT LE COUP DE PRENDRE UN DICTIONNAIRE POUR POUVOIR TRADUIRE ET LIRE CETTE FANFICTION!) qui avait bien mené l'enquête afin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Bobby, et avait fait d'excellentes déductions ;)_

 _Et bien entendu bien joué à tous les autres ayant trouvé._


	30. Note de fin, remerciement et futures fic

_**Un petit mot de la traductrice.**_

 _Je tenais à remercier chacun et chacune d'entre vous de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure en vingt-huit petit remerciement et shout-out, tout particulier à: **Heziel** , **Jotunn-Ray** et **Sherloki-Impala-Tardis** qui sont trois membres fanficnet dont **je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire le travail**. Je vous assure qu'ils le méritent tous les trois, et que vous ne le regretterez pas!_

 _Sinon, j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous avez aimé cette traduction de Bobby Singer's Guide To Hunting!_

 _Je trouvais ça vraiment dommage, qu'avec la communauté de fan francophone de SPN, il n'y ait eut aucune publication en français de ce livre et des autres livres Supernatural, ce qui nous amène à..._

 _Ma prochaine traduction:_

 _Je compte publier ici, la traduction de chacun des livres Supernatural, mais je ne sais pas lequel traduire en deuxième, et je vais donc vous laisser choisir quelle traduction sera publiée ensuite._

 _Le premier livre est:_

 _- John Winchester's Journal. _

_Le Journal de John : commençant deux semaines après la mort de Mary, et relatant la vie et les chasses de John (et des garçons) jusqu'à la disparition de John et que le journal se retrouve dans les mains de Dean (et Sam)._

 _Dans un style, très proche du "Guide de chasse de Bobby Singer", petites entrée très 'journal intime' ou 'journal de bord' (entrée dans l'ensemble plus courtes que dans le GdCdBS, mais chapitre en lui-même beaucoup plus long puisque un chapitre correspond à une année), écrit à la première personne (sauf que là, John ne s'adresse pas directement aux lecteurs)._

 _Vingt-deux ans de petites tranches de vie d'un John (et ses enfants) qui fait petit à petit le deuil de sa femme et cherche à la venger, donc préparez-vous à un long, très long voyage émotionnel._

 _[Je posterai deux versions de cette histoire, dont le seul le changement sera le découpage des chapitres. La version 1: un chapitre de ma fic = un chapitre du livre (donc une année). La version 2: un chapitre de ma fic = une entrée (donc un jour) d'un chapitre du livre. Ça permettra à ceux qui n'ont pas envie ou pas le temps de lire des gros pavés de ne pas avoir à s'arrêter en plein chapitre. Et à ceux qui binge-read une fic de se faire plaisir avec des chapitres bien longs]._

 _ **Résumé du livre (quatrième de couverture)** **: "Sam et Dean connaissent tous les secrets de leur père transcrits dans son journal. Maintenant vous le pouvez aussi.**_

 _ **Le deux novembre 1983, Sam et Dean ont perdu leur mère à cause d'une force surnaturelle. À la suite de cette tragédie, leur père, John, a entrepris d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ces Maux paranormaux vivant dans les coins sombres de l'Amérique... et comment les tuer. Dans son journal de bord, il n'a pas seulement compilé le folklore, les légendes et les superstitions concernant ces ennemis d'outres-mondes mais a aussi partagé ses expériences personnelles alors qu'il chassait la créature ayant tué sa femme tout en élevant ses deux fils.**_

 _ **En partie préquelle, en partie guide de ressources, le Journal de John Winchester offre aux fans, l'ultime ouvrage complémentaire à Supernatural. Tout y est: de l'exorcisme que Sam et Dean utilisent dans "Le fantôme voyageur" aux notes de John concernant les polymorphes en passant par la première chasse de Dean et l'équipe mini de football de Sam... ainsi que la poursuite acharnée de John d'un Mal grandissant et mortel. "**_

 _Le second livre est:_

 _- Nevermore _

_Premier livre d'un série de nouvelles centrées sur Sam, Dean et leurs chasses. Chaque nouvelle est construite comme un épisode de Supernatural et se déroule d'ailleurs, à chaque fois entre deux "vrais" épisodes de la série. Style très classique, récit à la troisième personne avec de longs passages narratifs entrecoupés de dialogue._

 _**Résumé du livre (quatrième de couverture)** **: "Vingt-deux plus tôt, Sam et Dean ont perdu leur mère à cause d'une mystérieuse force surnaturelle et démoniaque. Durant les années qui suivirent, leur père, John, leur a appris tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ces Maux paranormaux vivant dans les coins sombres de l'Amérique... et leur a enseigné comment les tuer.**_

 _ **Sam et Dean sont à New-York pour enquêter sur une maison hantée, celle d'une star du rock. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi un banshee languissant, sur un t-shirt de Heavy-métal des années quatre-vingt, hurle dans la chambre, un crime bien plus macabre attire leur attention. Pas très loin de la maison, deux étudiants de l'université avaient été battus à mort par un étrange assaillant. Un meurtre bizarre, même selon les standards new-yorkais, qui était le dernier d'une série de meurtres que les deux suspectent bientôt être basés sur les histoires d'horreur du légendaire écrivain, Edgar Allan Poe.**_

 _ **Leur investigation les entraîne en plein cœur d'un classique d'horreur de Poe et dans un face-à-face avec l'ennemi le plus terrifiant qu'ils aient jamais rencontré. Et si Sam et Dean ne réécrivent pas la fin de ce conte effrayant, un sinistre tueur en série mettra, à jamais, fin à leurs jours."**_

 _Faites-moi savoir par review ou MP, lequel de ces deux livres vous souhaitez lire en premier (dans tout les cas, je finirais bien par traduire les deux), je vous laisse quelques jours pour décider et puis, je me lance!_

 _Encore une fois, merci à vous, et à bientôt avec une toute nouvelle traduction Supernatural._

 _Lady,_


End file.
